RECOMEÇAR
by Pyta-chan
Summary: Aos 25 anos e com um filho de 6, poderá Kagome resistir ao charme de seu novo chefe e aos ciúmes do pai de seu filho? INUXKAG COMEMORANDO 1 ANO NO AR!
1. Chapter 1

RECOMEÇAR

CAPÍTULO 1

Era o primeiro dia de Kagome como secretária executiva das empresas Taisho. Ainda não conhecia seu chefe e estava muito nervosa. Andava pelos corredores da empresa com uma espressão séria em busca da sala da presidência, ao chegar no local, resporou fundo e bateu a porta.

Inu Yasha Taisho estava perdido sem uma secretária para auxiliá-lo. Já faziam 2 dias que a sua antiga secretária, Rin, pediu demissão.

Flashback

-Como assim se demitir, Rin? - disse Inu Yasha socando a mesa de seu escritório.

-Inu Yasha, dentro de seis meses eu vou me casar com o seu irmão.-disse calmamente a jovem de longos cabelos castanhos.

-Meio-irmão.-corrigiu-a-E o que isso tem haver com a sua demissão?

-Ele não queria que eu trabalhasse, mas como eu nunca iria permitir que ele me sustentasse, propus um acordo: vou ser secretária do escritório de advocacia dele!

Fim do Flashback

Uma batida na porta o tira de seus pensamentos. Deveria ser a secretária que havia sido indicada pela Diretora de Marketing de sua empresa, Sango.

-Pode entrar!- disse enquanto organizava alguns papéis sobre sua tulmutuada mesa.

A porta então se abriu e ele olhou para a pessoa que acabara de entrar em sua sala. Era uma mulher muito bonita, aparentando cerca de 25 anos. Usava um tubinho bege que ia até a altura dos joelhos, um discreto sapatos de salto na mesma tonalidade,. Os cabelos pretos estavam presos em um coque, com exceção de um franjão na altura do nariz, que dava um ar mais leve ao seu lindo rosto.

-Você deve ser a secretária que a Sango indicou, certo?- perguntou levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Sim. Sou Kagome Higurashi.- respondeu apertando a mão de Inu Yasha.

-Eu estou realmente muito feliz por você estar aqui- disse indicando-lhe uma das poltronas a frente de sua mesa.- Estou desesperado! Tudo está uma bagunça: ospapéis estão acumulando, os telefones não param de tocar... eu não dou conta de tudo sozinho.

-Ficarei feliz em ajudar. Eu gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade.

-Eu é que agradeço por ter vindo tão rápidamente. Então pronta pra começar?

-Claro!

Kagome havia ficado impressionada com a beleza de seu novo chefe. Afinal, não era todo dia que via um homem com a postura e o charme de Inu Yasha Taisho.

Mas havia tanto trabalho a ser feito, que Kagome nem percebeu que já era hora do almoço.

-Kagome?

-Oh, olá Sango!

Sango era a melhor amiga de Kagome desde a infância, além de diretora de Marketing da empresa. Foi ela quem indicou Kagome para o cargo.

-Você não vai sair para almoçar?

-O quê? Já está na hora do almoço?- pergunta Kagome, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso.

-Sim. Não percebeu?

-Não. Tem tanto trabalho a ser feito aqui que nem vi a hora passar- respondeu Kagome indicando a grande quantidade de papéis sobre a sua mesa.

-E o que está achando?

-Eu estou amando, Sango! Nunca vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente por ter me conseguido esse emprego.

-Eu já disse que não precisa agradecer! É pra isso que servem os amigos.

Nesse momento, Inu Yasha saia de sua sala com alguns papéis em suas mãos. Ao ver Sango que conversava com sua nova secretária, abriu um largo sorriso e a cumprimentou.

-Olá Sango.

-Olá Inu Yasha.

-Devo lhe agraecer. A Kagome é uma excelente secretária. Está conseguindo até colocar a minha agenda em ordem!

-Sabia que ia gostar dela!

-Kagome, você ainda não saiu para almoçar- perguntou voltando-se para a nova secretária.

-Ainda não.

-Então é melhor você ir. Não quero te ver desmaiando de fome no meio doescritório.-disse em tom bricalhão enquato se dirigia ao elevador.

-Pode deixar.-respondeu Kagome.

Quando Inu Yasha entrou no elevador e as portas se fecharam, Kagome olhou para o seu relógio e deu um tapa na própria testa.

-Essa não! Já é tarde e eu ainda tenho que buscr o Shipou na escolinha.

-Anda. Disse Sango empurrando a amiga para o elevador- Nós vamos buscar o Shipou no meu carro, e depois vamos almoçar os três juntos. Que tal?

-Não quero incomodar você, Sango.- respondeu Kagome.

-Kagome, não é incomodo nenhum levar minha melhor amiga E vizinha e o meu afilhado para almoçar. Além do que, precisamos comemorar. Afinal de contas, agora somos colegas de trabalho!- respondeu quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

-Tem razão.- concordou uma relutante Kagome.

**Durante o almoço...**

Sango havia levado Kagome e seu filho de 6 anos, Shipou, para um restaurante bem simples, onde ela costumava almoçar.

-Kagome.

-O que foi, Sangô?- Kagome respondeu enquanto limpava o rosto de Shipou com um guardanapo.

-Com quem o meu afilhado preferido vai ficar durante a tarde?- Sango alternava a sua voz entre séria e infantil para poder brincar com o garoto.

-Eu vou deixá-lo com a Sra. Kaede. Aquela senhora simpática que mora com a filha e o neto um andar acima do nosso. Durante a tarde ela cuida do netinho para que a filha dela possa trabalhar e aceitou cuidar do Shipou para aumentar a renda da família.

-Ah, tá.- depois de pensar um pouco a respeito de que Kagome tinha acabado de dizer, Sango disse entusiasmada- Isso que dizer que você pode deixar o Shipou com ela à noite pra gente cair na night qualquer dia desses, não é?

-Sango! Eu sou uma mãe de família, não posso "cair na night"!

-Kagome,- disse Sango de forma séria- você é mãe, mas também é mulher. Não pode deixar de viver! Você sempre amou sair pra dançar durante a faculdade, e eu sei que você ainda adora dançar! Não entendo por que nhnca vem quando eu te convido.

Depois de um tempo com todos em silêncio, Shipou resolveu se intrometer.

-A tia Sango tem razão, Mãe. Você devia sair mais. Quem sabe assim você não arruma um namorado?

As duas amigas se entreolharam e começaram a rir, até que Kagome perguntou com calma:

-E será que eu posso saber porque o senhor que que eu arrume um namorado?

-Por que assim a senhora vai ficar bem feliz. Eu vi na tv que namorados sempre deixam as mulheres felizes.

Oh, sei. Obrigada por se preocupar, querido, mas isso sou eu quem decide. E você está proibido de ver tv.

-Mas ele está certo, Kagome. Anda, vem comigo, vai!- pedia Sango com os olhinhos brilhando.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Kagome cedeu.

-Está bem, Sango. A gente sai qualquer dia desses.

O tempo foi passando rapidamente e a cada dia que se passava, Kagome se familiarizava mais com a empresa e ganhava a confiança de todos, principalmente de Inu Yasha que, cada vez mais passava a admirar a nova secretária, que se mostrava uma excelente profissional, além de mãe dedicada. Mas havia algo em Kagome que intrigava Inu Yasha. Ela nunca falava sobre seu passado ou sobre o pai de seu filho. Na verdade, ela nunca falava nada sobre sua vid pessoal e que o deixava muito curioso.

**SEIS MESES DEPOIS...**

-Não acredito que você conseguiu me enrolar por seis meses, Kagome!- dizia Sango emburrada.

Ela estava sentada no sofá da sala do apartamento de Kagome brincando com Shipou. Vestia uma saia azul que ia até metade das coxas, uma blusinha branca de alças com brilhos prateados e uma sandália de salto cor prata. Seus longos cabelos se achavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e usava uma maquiagem leve.

-Me desculpe, Sango, mas você sabe que eu não gosto de sair sem o meu filhote!- disse Kagome enquanto saia do quato.

-Espera aí!- disse sango se levantando ao ver a amiga- Aonde você pensa que vai vestida desse jeito?

Kagome havia parado de andar e agora olhava para a sua roupa, procurando algum defeito. Não viu nada de errado com seu tubinho preto, sapato de salto e coque banana. Então perguntou temendo a resposta:

-O que há de errado com a minha roupa?

-Kagome, eu não sei se você 'tá sabendo, mas nós estamos indo para uma boate, para dançar, não para a empresa em um dia de trabalho!- dissesango exasperada- As pessoas vão até perguntar se cocê é a minha mãe!

-E daí?

-E daí? E daí que eu não vou deixar você ir para uma boate parecendo uma secretária executiva! Você vai para essa boate parecendo uma linda mulher de 25 anos, solteira e louca pra dançar! Já sei até com que roupa você vai.

Enquanto falava, sango foi puxando Kagome de volta para o quarto e a deixou sentada na cama enquanto abria as portas do guarda-roupas procurando "algo melhor" para Kagome usar.

-Fala sério Kagome! Onde estão todas as roupas que eu te dei de presente?- perguntou Sango revirando todas as roupas da amigal.

Kagome por sua vez apenas olhava para a amiga com um sorriso no rosto.

-Aqui estão! Você vai ficar linda!- disse virando-se para Kagome com as roupas escolhidas.

A boate estava lotada lotada, assim como todas as sextas feiras. Kagoem e Sango haviam acabado de chegar e estravam parada próximas à porta de entrada, observando a movimentaçao.

Kagoem estava totalmente diferente de antes. Agora, usava uma saia preta de pregas que deixava suas belas pernas a mostra e uma blusa de frente única cor-de-rosa, mesma tonalidade das sandálias de salto agulha que calçava. Seus belos cabelos estavam soltos e estavam um pouco ondulados, dando-lhe uma ar bem natuarl. Estava simplesmente linda.

-Kagome, vamos para o bar?- perguntou Sango chegando bem perto para qua a amiga pudesse ouví-la, devido ao barulho- Os outros devem estar nos esperando.

-Outros? Que outros?

Sango nada respondeu, apenas foi em direção ao bar, puxando Kagome pela mão.

**CONTINUA...**

Olá para todos!

Eu sei que este capítulo não tá lá grande coisa, mas é que tudo vai começar a melhorar no próximo capítulo. Além do que, é a minha primeira Fic, então, me dêem um desconto vai!

Se puderem me mandar reviews eu aceito com muito carinho, mesmo que seja só pra dizer que tá péssimo.

Muito obrigada por lerem o 1º capítulo.

Kisus!

Pyta-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Gente, v6 ñ sabem como fikei feliz por receber suas reviews. É mto gratificante saber q as outras pessoas gostaram do nosso trabalho. As respostas às suas reviews estarão no fim do cap.

Espero que continuem curtindo a estória!

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sangô e Kagome se encaminhavam para o bar, que não estava tão cheio quanto seria de se esperar. Sangô olhava para os lados parecendo procurar por alguém, até que acenou para um pequeno grupo em uma das extremidades do balcão. Quando se aproximaram, um rapaz de cabelos negros as recebeu dizendo:

-Até que enfim você chegou Sangô! – a abraçou – Então, esta é a famosa Srta. Kagome? – perguntou dirigindo-se à própria.

-Sim, é ela. – respondeu Sangô – Deixe-me apresenta-los: Kagome, este é o Mirok. Ele é pediatra e um grande amigo.

-É um prazer. – disse Kagome com um sorriso, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-O prazer é todo meu. Afinal, não é todo dia que eu conheço uma mulher tão bonita quanto a Srta. – Mirok respondeu beijando-lhe a mão com um olhar galante, o que fez Kagome corar.

-Pára com isso Mirok! – Continuando, esses são Rin, a antiga secretária do Inu Yasha e o Seshomaru, irmão dele.

- Meio-irmão! – Seshomaru apressou-se em corrigi-la.

-É um prazer conhece-la. O Inu Yasha fala muito bem de você, sem contar que a Sangô vive falando do quanto você é boa mãe, amiga e vizinha. Ela também sempre nos disse que você adora dançar, então fiquei me perguntando por que você nunca veio pra balada conosco. Então, depois de pensar um pouco, cheguei à conclusão que é por causa do seu filho, que deve ser uma gracinha, e aí... – Rin falava sem parar, apertando a mão de Kagome até que foi interrompida por Seshomaru.

-Eu acho que ela já entendeu, querida.

-é um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Mas a Sangô não havia me dito que iríamos encontrar outras pessoas, principalmente o Sr. Seshomaru Taisho, sócio acionista da empresa. – disse Kagome meio sem graça.

- Pode me chamar de Seshomaru.

- Pode desistir. Eu levei 6 meses para conhece-la a me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Kagome se virou surpresa para trás ao identificar a voz de seu chefe.

- Sr. Taisho?

- E ainda não obtive total sucesso.

- Me desculpe, Inu Yasha.

- Agora sim. Que bom que pode vir Kagome.

- Não sabia que o senhor... que você estaria aqui também.

-O pessoal da empresa sempre se encontra por aqui. – disse Sangô – É um lugar muito legal.

Enquanto os outros entravam em uma calorosa conversa, Kagome parou um pouco para analisar as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado: primeiro, sua amiga de infância, Sngô, que parecia ser uma adolescente paquerando em uma balada. Tinha também o Mirok, que era alvo dos olhares de Sangô e de várias garotas da boate. Ele por sua vez dava em cima de todas as garotas que passavam por ele, assim como havia feito com ela própria, recebendo sempre belas broncas de Sangô.

Tinha também Rin e Seshomaru, um casal que parecia ser completamente oposto. Nunca tinha visto o outro irmão Taisho, mas pelo que ouvira na empresa e pelas poucas vezes que falou com ele por telefone durante os seis meses em que estivera trabalhando lá, sabia que ele não era uma pessoa muito comunicativa, muito pelo contrário, era uma pessoa fria e fechada. Mas pelo que via de Rin, pode confirmar os boatos que ouvira sobre ela: bonita, espontânea e comunicativa.

Estavam também no local algums outros funcionários da empresa.

Mas principalmente, ela observava Inu Yasha. O modo como seus lábios se moviam quando ele falava, quando sorria... Realmente era um homem muito bonito, além de educado e discreto. Sempre tratava os outros com respeito, não se importando com classes sociais ou postos de trabalho. Mas ela estranhava apenas uma coisa: em seis meses, nunca o vira com uma namorada sequer sendo ele solteiro, nunca pedia para que ela fizesse reservas para jantares românticos (coisa que sempre fazia para os seus antigos chefes), não havia atendido um telefonema sequer de alguma garota atrás dele na empresa... Não que fosse da sua conta, mas um homem como Inu Yasha Taisho devia ter muitas pretendentes. Isso era fácil de comprovar, já que naquele mesmo momento, várias mulheres o olhavam com desejo.

- _"Mas por que será que eu me importo com os olhares delas?"_ – pensava Kagome – "_Ele é só meu chefe!"_

- Então Kagome, quando é que eu vou ter o prazer de conhecer o seu filho... Shippou, não é? – perguntou Inu Yasha sem deixar de sorrir.

- Sim, ele se chama Shippou. – respondeu Kagome saindo de seus devaneios – Mas não acho que vá conhece-lo tão cedo.

- Por que não?

- Bom, é que eu não costumo leva-lo nem para o trabalho, nem para boates.

Inu Yasha riu desse último comentário. Não sabia porque, mas Kagome sempre o fazia sorrir.

Nesse momento começa a música Stickwitu das Pussycat Dolls. Então Rin se vira para Seshomaru e pergunta:

- Eu adoro essa música! Dança comigo, Seshy?

- Rin, você sabe que eu não gosto de dançar.

- Por favor, Seshy!

- Por que você não dança com o Inu Yasha?

- Por que o Inu Yasha vai tirar a Kagome para dançar, - ela olhou para Inu Yasha Não fazendo uma suposição, mas dando uma ordem – não vai, Inu-kun?

- É claro! – respondeu com os olhos arregalados ao ver a cara que a cunhada fizera.

- O quê? - perguntou Kgome espantada.

- Então, você vai dançar comigo?- Rin perguntou a Seshomaru com um sorriso Por que se você não quiser, só me resta o Mirok.

- Tudo bem. - Seshomaru respondeu depois de uma pequena pausa.

- Obrigada Seshy!

E foram para a pista. Mirok também havia convidado Sangô para dançar, então Inu Yasha olhou para Kagome e perguntou:

- Você quer dançar?

- _O que eu faço?_ - pensou Kagome Claro!

Então eles foram para a pista de dança de mãos dadas. Inu Yasha então, colocou suas mãos em torno da cintura de Kagome que enlaçou o pescoço do chefe. Porém Kagome estava com a respiração muito irregular, o que não passou desapercebido por Inu Yasha.

- Por que está nervosa, Kagome? - perguntou Inu Yasha em um tom carinhoso.

- Anh... É que faz muito tempo que eu não danço. - mentiu.

Na verdade, o que deixava Kagome nervosa era a proximidade de seu belo chefe.

- Pois não parece, afinal, ainda nem pisou no meu pé! - e riu.

- Por que o Seshomaru não deixou a Rin dançar com o Mirok? - perguntou Kagome, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Tá vendo o Mirok e a Sangô? - perguntou Inu Yasha apontandopara o casal.

Kagome olhou na direção indicada e pode ver Sangô dando uma bronca em Mirok que esfregava a bochecha.

- O que aconteceu com eles?

- Provávelmente, enquanto dançavam, o Mirok passou a mão onde não devia e a Sangô revidou.

- Como? - Kagome perguntou estupefada.

- Ele faz isso com todas as garotas, por isso o Seshomsru nunca deixa a Rin dançar com ele.

- Mas por que ele faz isso/

- Bom, ele é meu melhor amigo, mas eu tenho que dizer que ele é bem hentai. Às vezes eu acho que a mão dele é amaldiçoada! (**N/A**: que original! -.-)

- Oh!

- Sabe, você me deixa curiosa. Nunca falaou sobre você. Se bem que pra falar a verdade, eu aho que nunca tivemos chance de conversar sobre algo que não fosse trabalho.

- É verdade.

- Ótimo! Então, já que concordamos, que tal nós aproveitarmos a noite para nos conhecermos melhor? No bom sentido, é claro!

Kagome riu e depois respondeu de maneira formal:

- Tudo bem, eu estou de acrdo.

- Tudo bem, então você pode começar me falando um pouco sobre você: seus gostos, qualidades...

- O que específicamente você quer saber?

- Ah, por exemplo... ahn... sua cor favorita?

- Rosa. - falou com um sorriso.

- Típico! - Inu Yasha revirou os olhos enquanto Kagome ria. - Comida favorita?

- Lasagnha.

- Humm. Delícia! Música favorita?

- Hero, da Marya Carey. (**N/A:** eu não gosto muito da cantora, mas a música é linda!)

- Filme?

- Shrek 2.

- Shrek 2?

- É super engraçado e ainda tem lição de moral.

- Que seria...

- Não devemos julgar os outros pelo que parecem ser por fira, mas pelo que são por dentro.

- Ótima lição.

- Mas e você? Quais são suas coisas favoritas?

- Minha cor favorita é vermelho, minha comida favorita é lamen...

- Lamen? - ela o interrompeu.

- É, lamen. Minha música favorita é Listen to Your Heart do Roxette e meu filme favorito é O Senhor dos Anéis.

- Qual deles?

- Os três.

Ao fim da música, Inu Yasha já sabia que Kagome era filha única de uma família xintoísta, que o pai dela havia morrido 2 anos antes do Shippou nascer e que conhecia Sangô desde os 10 anos de idade.

Já Kagome sabia que Inu Yasha era filho do Sr. Inu Taisho, um milionário do ramo empresarial e de uma de suas empregadas, por quem se apaixonou, mas infelizmente seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro a dez anos atrás, quando ele só tinha vinta anos. Sabia também que ele detesta gatos e que quase se casou uma vez, mas acabou tudo quando descobriu que a garota só estava com ele por interesse.

Voltaram para o balcão e continuaram a conversar enquanto os outros dançavam, ou tentavam fazê-lo, no caso de Sangô e Mirok.

- Então, você cursou seis períodos de Administração. Por que não continuou?

- Bom, foi justamente na época que eu engravidei e eu não tinha como estudar, trabalhar e cuidar de uma criança ao mesmo tempo.

- E quanto a sua família? Não puderam te ajudar?

- Eu resolvi me tornar independente quando entrei na faculdade. Queria morar sozinha, me sustentar com meu próprio salário... Quando eu passei no vestibular, meu pai me ajudou muito me dando de presente o apartamento no qual moro hoje com meu filho. É bem localizado, espaçoso, confortável. Não queria ter que voltar pra casa e dar trabalho de novo só por que cometi um erro.

- Ter o seu filho foi um erro? - perguntou Inu Yasha olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Ao contrário, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Um filho sempre é uma Benção. Mas ter transado com o pai dele, esse sim foi o maior erro que eu já cometi na minha vida!

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Inu Yasha perguntou:

- Então, a Sangô me disse que você pretende retomar os estudos em breve. – resolveu mudar de assunto. Queria perguntar sobre o pai da criança, mas deixou seu bom senso ser maior que a sua curiosidade, afinal, não era da sua conta.

- Sim, pretendo. – disse aliviada por ele ter mudado de assunto – Quando o Shippou estiver um pouco maior, eu pretendo realizar esse sonho.

- E em qual área pretende atuar?

- Na área mercadológica. Principalmente com o comportamento do consumidor e propaganda.

Inu Yasha ficou encantado com o sorriso de Kagome. Ela parecia uma adolescente falando dos seus planos para o futuro, não uma mãe solteira que se preocupa com o filho mais que tudo no mundo. Então ele imaginou como devia ter sido difícil para Kagome deixar todos os seus sonhos por causa de uma gravidez inesperada. Ficou ainda mais curioso. Queria descobrir tudo que pudesse sobre sua secretária, mas sabia que era melhor ser cauteloso.

Nesse momento Sangô chegou perto deles e, dirigindo-se a Inu Yasha, disse:

- Eu sei que você adora conversar, Inu Yasha, mas eu trouxe a Kagome aqui para dançar, e é exatamente isso que nós vamos fazer agora.

- Mas... – Kagome tentou protestar enquanto era arrastada para a pista de dança.

- Nada de "mas". – disse Sangô.

Então, Mirok se aproximou de Inu Yasha e ficou observando as duas.

- Elas são mesmo lindas, não é Inu Yasha?

- Cala a boca, Mirok.

Estava tocando Love Generation, e as duas estavam agora no meio da pista de dança.

Durante essa primeira música Sangô estava dançando livremente mas Kagome ainda estava muito tímida, mas com o passar do tempo Kagome se soltava e na 3ª música dançava como nos velhos tempos.

Inu Yasha a olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado, assim como Mirok. Estava impressionado com a beleza de Kagome. Não é que ele não a achasse bonita no escritório, mas agora ela estava vestida de uma forma diferente e fazendo aqueles movimentos que aos seus olhos pareciam tão sexy's...

- _"Mas o que eu estou pensando? Ele é minha secretária, nada mais."_ – pensou Inu Yasha tentando afastar aquela visão de sua secretária dançando.

A música agitada foi então substituída por uma música lenta, e Inu Yasha pensou em tira-la para dançar mais uma vez, mas pensou tarde. Quando ia se levantar, um homem já havia convidado Kagome e ela havia aceitado, embora estivesse um pouco sem jeito. Inu Yasha não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas havia algo nele que lhe era muito familiar.

Só então Inu Yasha se deu conta de que não era o único a olhar para Kagome daquela forma. Várias outras pessoas olhavam para ela: algumas mulheres, com inveja; e alguns homens, com desejo.

Inu Yasha não conseguia entender o porque mas, naquele momento sentiu uma enorme vontade de socar cada um daqueles imbecis por estarem olhando daquela forma para as belas curvas de sua secretária. Mas principalmente, queria estrangular aquele fulano que estava dançando com ela.

- É melhor eu me acalmar! – disse Inu Yasha tendo que se contentar em apenas observar aquela cena, sem poder fazer nada.

CONTINUA...

Ta aí galera, o 2º cap. De Recomeçar. Sei q ñ é tão bom, mas a partir do próximo cap as coisas vão começar a desenrolar.

Agora, as resp das reviews:

Thata-Chan – Q legal minha primeira review vir de uma nova escritora assim como eu! Fiko mto feliz pq vc está gostando! Espero q curta esse cap tbm.

Brigada pela review.

Sacerdotiza – Mto obigada pela minha 2ª review! Espero q continue gostando, embora eu saiba q esse cap ñ é tão bom.

Kissus.

Mk-chan160 – Vlw pela review! É bom saber q putros escritores curtem nosso trab. Qto ao Shippou, ñ se preocupe, ele ñ vai estragar a estória. É q na minha fic ele vai ser um filho legal, ñ uma peste. Espero q continue lendo.

E, a prpósito, qdo vc pretende postar um novo cap de Se Apaixonando pelo Inimigo? Kero saber km vai ganhar a aposta. Particularmente, estou torcendo pela Kagome. -

Posso copiar o nome do Key p/ minha fic?

Kagome love Inuyasha forever – Amou msm? Tem certza? Então mto obrigada pelos elogios. E, embora eu ñ ahe q mereça seu prêmio, fico honrada em recebê-lo.

P/ postar um afic aqui no FFN ñ é tão fácil se vc ñ gosta ou ñ sabe inglês. Eu sei alguma coisa e foi mto complicado. Mas aí vai um passo-a-passo p/ te ajudar.

Depois de ter feito oseu registro,vc vai em story lê e aceita o guidelines. Vai em documents e salva o arquivo coma a sua fic. Dpois vai em new story e preenche os dados.

Caso tenha alguma dúvida durante o processo, é bom ter um dicionário ou um tradutor on-line p/ te ajudar.

Domo arigatou pela sua review.

Bom, gente, espero q continuem lendo. Tbm espero poder corresponder às espectativas de v6.

Kissus

Pyta-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Era domingo de manhã. Inu Yasha estava indo para o parque da cidade, passear com seu cachorro Key. Geralmente ele ia à praia, mas nesse dia, algo o fez mudar de roteiro. Enquanto ia em seu conversível ao lado de seu fiel companheiro, lembrava-se do que aconteceu duas noites atrás na boate.

FlashBack

_Inu Yasha tinha certeza de que conhecia o idi... o homem que estava dançando com Kagome de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde. Sentiu uma grande angústia ao perceber que eles estavam conversando animadamente e que Kagome estava muito à vontade nos braços dele. Parecia que eles já se conheciam a muito tempo._

_Depois de tê-los visto dançar duas músicas lentas, Inu Yasha viu que Kagome olhava assustada para o relógio no pulso do companheiro de dança. Institivamente, Inu Yasha olhou para o próprio relógio de pulso e viu que já eram 1:30h da manhã. Kagome com serteza estava preocupada com seu filho._

_Viu que ela se despedia do rapaz, que lhe deu um beijo em cada lado do rosto e se afastou. Então Kagome foi até Sangô, que dançava com um dos funcionários das empresas de Inu Yasha, e disse alguma coisa. Sangô então se despediu de seu par e as duas caminharam até o balcão onde Inu Yasha estava sentado, e onde a pouco Rin e Sesshomaru haviam chegado._

_- Bom, viemos nos despedir. - disse Kagome Obrigada pela companhia._

_- Mas ainda é muito cedo, Kagome! - disse Rin com voz chorosa._

_- Não para mim. Prometi que levaria o Shippou a locadora para alugarmos alguns DVDs pela manhã. - respondeu Kagome._

_- Eu levo Vocês, então. - ofereceu-se Inu Yasha já se levantando._

_- Não precisa, Inu Yasha. - disse Sangô Eu vim de carro. Até segunda. Tchal pessoal!_

_- Tchal, Sangô. - despediu-se Inu Yasha sentando-se novamente Tchal, Kagome._

_- Tchal, Inu Yasha. Tchal, pessoal, foi um prazer conhecê-los._

_- Tchal. - disseram os outros. _

_Então Inu Yasha ficou olhando Kagome se afastar._

_ Fim do FlashBack _

Inu Yasha simplesmente não conseguia entender o por quê de se sentir daquela forma. Será que toda aquela raiva que sentira do homem que dançou com Kagome eram ciúmes? Não, não pode ser. Porquê teria ciúmes de sua secretária? Não faz sentido! Mas, se não era ciúme, o que era?

O latido de Key tirou Inu Yasha de seus pensamentos.

Quando chegaram ao parque, Inu Yasha estacionou o carro e saiu levando Key pela coleira. Key é um belo São Bernardo, um cachorro grande e curioso, mas apesar do tamanho, é bem ágil e veloz, muitas vezes deixando Inu Yasha sem fôlego por tanto correr.

Já haviam andado por um bom tempo e Inu Yasha estava bem cansado. Havia decidido parar para descansar um pouco, mas Key parecia não estar muito de acordo. Enquanto Inu Yasha bebia um pouco de água da sua garrafinha, Key viu uma bola de futebol passando pela sua frente e saiu em disparada atrás dela, puxando Inu Yasha consigo. (**N/A:** deve ser muito engraçado ver o gatinho do inu sendo puxado por um São Bernardo! -kkkkkk)

Key correu e conseguiu pegar a bola. Estava brincando com ela enquanto Inu Yasha caiu deitado de costas no chão ofegante.

- KEY... - gritou de olhos fechados nunca... MAIS... FAÇA... ISSO!

Mas Key não ouviu e continuou a brincar com a bola.

- Inu Yasha?

Este abriu imediatamente os olhos ao reconhecer a voz de Kagome. Olhou para o lado e a viu em pé, parada , usando um bermudão jeans bem justo e uma blusinha branca que deixava parte de sua barriga à mostra. Usava também tênis brancos e óculos escuros e tinha os cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Ao lado dela, segurando sua mão estava um garotinho com olhos e cabelos negros, como os de sua secretária, que usava um uniforme da seleção brasileira de futebol. Inu Yasha logo deduziu q deveria ser o filho de Kagome.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Kagome com um enorme sorriso.

- Exceto pelo fato de eu quase ter sido morto pelo meu próprio cachorro, - disse Inu Yasha tirando sarro da própria situação – é. Eu estou bem.

Kagome não pode mais segurar o riso e caiu na gargalhada juntamente com Shippou.

- Levei um susto quando vi você sendo arrastado pelo cachorro que estava perseguindo a bola do Shippou.

- Oh, então quer dizer que a bola é sua? - perguntou olhando para o garoto.

- Sim. - respondeu Shippou – Foi o meu pai quem me deu.

Inu Yasha então se sentou de frente para os dois que permaneciam de pé e deu um assovio. Key então se aproximou dele empurrando a bola com o focinho. Deu um latido alto e se sentou ao lado de Inu Yasha.

- Então aqui está ela. - ele estendeu a bola para Shippou que a pegou sem parar de olhar para Key.

- Como se diz, Shippou?

- Obrigada, moço.

- O nome do moço é Inu Yasha, ele é o chefe da mamãe. E Inu Yasha, este é o meu filho, Shippou.

- Muito prazer.

Inu Yasha apertou a pequena mão de Shippou e percebeu que o garoto estava muito interessado em seu cachorro.

- Você gosta de cachorros, Shippou? - perguntou enquanto afagava a cabeça de Key.

Shippou apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Quer brincar um pouco com ele?

- Ele não vai me morder? - perguntou o garoto receoso.

- Claro que não! Pode fazer carinho na cabeça dele. Ele gosta.

Shippou se aproximou lentamente do cachorro e acariciou sua cabeça. Quando percebeu que era seguro, se aproximou mais e mais, e depois de algum tempo estava brincando com o Key como se já o conhecesse a séculos.

- Tem certeza que é seguro, Inu Yasha? - Kagome perguntou preocupada por causa do tamanho do Key.

- Não se preocupe. O Key é grandão, mas é bonzinho. - falou Inu Yasha sentando-se embaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira.

Kagome ainda estava um pouco temerosa, mas o acompanhou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ficaram lá durante algum tempo, só observando Shippou e Key brincarem.

- Então, - começou Inu Yasha - você vem sempre aqui?

Kagome riu um pouco e depois respondeu:

- Sim. Venho todos os domingos com o Shippou.

- Verdade? E o pai dele, costuma vir com vocês? - "_Porque eu perguntei isso? E porque eu tô tão ansioso pela resposta?"_

Kagome ficou em silêncio por algum tempo só olhando pro nada. Falar do pai de Shippou não era uma coisa muito agradável para ela.

Inu Yasha estava preocupado, pensando se realmente deveria ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Na verdade, hoje é dia da visita do pai dele. - Kagome começou a falar devagar – A cada duas semanas ele tem o direito de passar o fim de semana com o Shippou, mas já fazem dois meses que ele não aparece para as visitas. Então, como o Shippou adora futebol, eu o trago aqui para distraí-lo um pouco. Mas ele sempre fica muito triste por não poder ver o pai.

- E ele disse porque não vinha? Aconteceu algo?

Kagome achou um pouco estranho o seu chefe estar tão interessado no pai de seu filho, mas continuou respondendo.

- Ele disse... q está ocupado com os negócios.

- É uma pena. Mas então o Shippou gosta de futebol? - Inu Yasha se tocou que aquele assunto não era de sua conta.

- Sim. É que o pai dele é ótimo jogador. Ele era do time de futebol da faculdade. Foi ele que ensinou o Shippou a jogar. Ou pelo menos, começou a ensinar. É uma das poucas coisas que os dois tem em comum. Por isso o Shippou gosta. É uma forma de ficarem unidos. Por isso eu o trago aqui. Se bem que, não é a mesma coisa, já que eu sou péssima nisso!

- Jura?

Inu Yasha se levantou e começou a andar na direção em que Shippou estava brincando com o Key.

- O que está fazendo, Inu Yasha?

- Vou ensinar algumas coisas par o Shippou.

- Como assim?

- Para o seu governo, eu também fui do time de futebol da faculdade e sou ótimo atacante.

Dizendo isso chegou onde Shippou estava e perguntou ao garoto:

- Entõ, Shippou. Sua mãe me disse que você gosta muito de futebol. Não quer jogar um pouco comigo?

- Claro. Mas só se você souber jogar.

- É claro que eu sei jogar. Quer ver/

Inu Yasha pegou a bola e começou a fazer embaixadinhas, que deixaram o Shippou boquiaberto. Ele fazia malabarismos de todos os tipos com a bola, deixando tanto Shippou quanto Kagome surpresos.

- Então, o que achou? - Inu Yasha perguntou.

- Você joga muito bem! Melhor até que o meu pai! Me ensina a fazer essas coisa?

- Claro!

Kagome apenas olhava para aquela cena pensando:

- _"Por que ele está fazendo isso? Por que ele se importa?"_

Depois de algum tempo, Inu Yasha e Shippou estavam bastante suados, mas ainda não queriam parar. Inu Yasha então tirou a camiseta cinza que usava, ficando apenas com a bermuda preta e os tênis. Shippou, tentando imitá-lo, fez o mesmo, tirou a camiseta da seleção e ficou só com os shorts.

Inu Yasha olhou e riu, mas depois recomeçaram o jogo.

Kagome tentava olhar para Shippou, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do peitoral definido de Inu Yasha. Ficava imaginando como se sentiria ao tocá-lo. Deveria ser uma sensação maravilhosa... Pensando nisso ela mordeu o lábio inferior, até que se deu conta dos tipos de pensamentos que estava tendo com seu CHEFE. Sentiu-se muito envergonhada e imediatamente, desviou o olhar. Sentiu seu rosto queimar quando viu que Inu Yasha se aproximava trazendo em uma mão a bola e sobre seu ombro a camista. Ao seu lado vinha Shippou, que a abraçou dizendo:

- Mamãe, você viu o Inu Yasha jogando futebol? Ele é muito bom e prometeu que vai me ensinar a jogar como ele!

- Que bom, querido! Mas é melhor nós irmos agora.

- Mas já, mãe? - perguntou manhoso.

- Já, sim. Agora, despeça-se do Inu Yasha.

- Tchau, Inu Yasha. - disse Shipou triste para Inu Yasha.

- Ei, Shippou, não fica com essa cara. A gente pode jogar sempre que você quiser.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. Se sua mãe deixar, é claro.

- Você deixa, né mãe?

- Deixo. - respondeu depois de uma pausa – Mas só se o Inu Yasha puder.

- Oba!

- Bate aqui, amigão – disse Inu Yasha estendendo a mão para o pequeno.

Shippou bateu alegremente sua pequena mão nade Inu Yasha.

- Você não quer uma carona, Kagome?

- Não precisa se preocupar, Inu Yasha. Agente pega um táxi.

- De forma alguma! Eu faço questão. A não ser que se importe do Key ir conosco.

- Vamos, mãe. Por favor! - Shippou pediu com aquela carinha que só os filhos sabem fazer.

- Você venceu. Obrigada Inu Yasha.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Eles se encaminharam para o carro e entraram. Inu Yasha no lugar do motorista e Kagome no lugar do carona. Shippou foi no bvanco de trás, brincando com Key.

A distância até a casa de Kagome não era muita, mas o silêncio que se fez entre ela e Inu Yasha fez com que poucos minutos parecessem longas horas. O único som que se ouvia era o de Shippou brincando com Key no banco traseiro, e as únicas vezes que Kagome falou foi para indicar o caminho a Inu Yasha.

- _"Por que será que ela está tão quieta? Será que eu fiz algo que não devia?"_ - Inu Yasha pensava enquanto a olhava de esguelho.

- _"Ai, droga. Eu não consigo encará-lo"_ - pensou Kagome enquanto olhava para a rua - _"Ai que vergonha! Porque eu tenho que ficar pensando nessas coisas?"_

Quando chegaram no prédio em que Kagome morava, Inu Yasha parou o carro e ela desceu junto com Shippou.

- Tchau Inu Yasha. - disse Kagome escondendo o olhar com os óculos escuros – Obrigada pela carona.

- De nada Kagome. Tchau Shippou.

- Tchal Inu Yasha. Tchau Key.

- Até amanhã Kagome.

- Até!

Então Inu Yasha se afastou com o carro enquanto Kagome se dirigia para o elevador, levando Shippou pela mão.

- Mãe, nós vamos almoçar com a tia Sangô?

- Vamos sim, querido.

- ótimo! Eu quero contar pra ela como foi legal hoje no parque, quando o Key correu atrás da minha bola e...

Shippou continuou falando, mas Kagome não o ouvia mais. Só conseguia pensar em Inu Yasha e no que havia sentido quando o vira sem camisa.

- _"A Sangô tem razão. Eu tô a tanto tempo sem namorado que vou acabar pirando!"_ - pensava - _"Onde já se viu, pensar essas coisas do Inu Yasha! Eu definitivamente preciso arrumar um namorado."_

As portas do elevador se abriram e Kagome entrou em seu apartamento para tomar banho e dar banho em Shippou. Em momento algum o garoto parava de falar sobre Inu Yasha e como ele jogava bem.

Quando estavam prontos foram para o apartamento vizinho, onde Sangô morava. Sangô ainda não havia terminado de fazer o almoço e Kagome foi ajudá-la enquanto Shippou ficou na sala vendo tv. Elas sempre almoçavam juntas no domingo, revesando entre o apartamento de Kagome e o de Sangô.

Ficaram conversando, e Kagome contou o que havia acontecido, omitindo é claro, parte em que teve pensamentos, digamos, impuros em relação a Inu Yasha.

- Que legal da parte do Inu Yasha. - disse Sangô.

- É verdade. Fiquei impressionada. Não sabia que ele tinha tanto jeito com crianças.

- Nem eu. A propósito K-chan, você gostou da boate? Émuito boa, não é?

- É, devo adimitir que me diverti bastante, como a tempos não me divertia.

- Viu só! K-chan, eu sempre te disse isso! Desde que você engravidou, não quis mais saber de sair pra se divertir.

- Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da útima vez que nós saímos pra nos divertir.

- Kagome, não tem nada haver. Você tem que perder esse medo de que tudo vai se repetir. Desde que o Shippou nasceu, você só é mãe. Você esqueceu que também é mulher. Uma linda e jovem mulher que também tem desejos e necessidades.

Nesse momento, Kagome se lembrou da visão de Inu Yasha sem camisa, mas balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

- K-chan, a quanto tempo você não arruma um namorado? - perguntou Sangô em tom de ameaça. - Você precisa recomeçar a sua vida, retomar seus planos, achar alguém pra você, que te ame e te dê carinho. VOCÊ PRECISA DE UM NAMORADO!

- Ai, Sangô! Pára de falar isso. Desse jeito, parece até que eu tô no caritó!

- Claro que você não está no caritó! Eu vi o jeito que os caras da boate ficaram te olhando, ou melhor, te secando! Dê uma chance a si mesma, K-chan. Se permita ser feliz!

Kagome sempre se emocionava com a forma que Sangô a encorajava. Ela nunca saiu do seu lado, fosse nos bons ou nos maus momentos.

- Olha só o sujo falando do mau lavado! - Kagome provocou. Você sempre fala essas coisas mas faz tempo que te vi com um namorado.

- Só porque eu nunca mais namorei firme, não quer dizer que eu nunca mais namorei!

- E afinal de contas, qual é a sua com o Mirok, hein? - perguntou Kagome enquanto cortava um tomate.

- Como assim, o Mirok? Eu não tenho nada com o Mirok!

- Pode ser, mas eu vi o jeito que você o olhava. Sangô, não mente pra mim. Você gosta dele, não é?

Sangô estava mais vermelha que um tomate, mas não conseguia mentir para a amiga.

- Eu... eu acho que... eu acho que sim. - disse em um sussurro – Mas... a gente nunca ia dar certo.

- Por que? - Kagome abraçou a amiga.

- Ah, por que ele é muito hentai. Além do que, bom, eu acho que não é recíproco.

- E por que você acha isso/ - Kagome agora olhava nos olhos da amiga.

- Porque se ele gostasse de mim, não ia ficar cantando todas na minha frente. Ele cantou até você! Além disso, tem a Koharu...

- Koharu? quem é ela?

- É uma amiga de infância dele. Ela me disse que quando eles eram pequenos, o Mirok prometeu que ia se casar com ela.

- E ele pretende cumprir a promessa?

- Eu ñ sei.

- Não se preocupe, Sangô. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Você tem razão. - Sangô respirou fundo e depois disse recuperando o ânimo – Vamos logo comer! Shippou, vem logo.

No dia seguinte, todos voltaram a suas rotinas. Mas Kagome ainda não conseguia olhar para Inu Yasha sem lembrar do que havia acontecido no parque.

Inu Yasha havia passado o restante do domingo reavaliando tudo o que havia dito e feito, tentando encontrar o motivo de Kagome estar brava com ele. Só chegava a uma conclusão: Kagome devia estar com raiva por ele ficar perguntando sobre o pai do Shippou. Afinal, ñ era de sua conta.

Na segunda-feira estava em sua sala quando o telefone tocou.

- Inu Yasha – Kagome falava de sua mesa – o Sr. Sesshomaru ligou e disse que a prova do smoking para o casamento é daqui a meia hora. É melhor sr apressar.

- Sim Kagome, obrigada.

Inu Yashaia ser um dos três oadrinhos de casamento do meio-irmão. Os outros dois seriam Mirok e Jaken, sócio de Sesshomaru. As damas de honra seriam Kiharu, Sangô e Ayame, grandes amigas de Rin.

Ele pegou seu paletó e se dirigiu a porta.

Quando saiu voltou-se para Kagome e disse:

- Bom, eu vou para a prova do smoking. Se alguém me ligar por favor diga que só voltarei a tarde, ok?

- Claro. - respondeu Kagome.

Inu Yasha entrou no elevadore, enquato as portas se fechavam ficou observando Kagome. Ela estava muito diferente do habitual, porém essa diferença era apenas com ele. Ela tratava os outros da mesma forma que sempre tratou, mas quando Inu Yasha se aproximava, ela se calava e ficava corada. Desviava o olhar como se estivesse com vergonha dele.

Depois de provar o smoking, Inu Yasha se encaminhava para o seu carro ainda pensando sobre a estranha atitude de Kagome. Já estava cansado de tentar adivinhar e decidiu voltar a empresa e se desculpar por algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era.

Quando chegou na empresa, foi direto falar com Kagome mas não a encontrou em sua mesa. Pelo horário, deduziu que estaria no refeitório tomando uma xícara de café, como fazia todas as manhãs.

Inu Yasha não quis esperar para falar com ela, portanto decidiu ir até o refeitório para procurá-la.

Suas suspeitos estavam corretas, quando chegou perto do refeitório, pode ouvir a voz de Kagome, que parecia estar em uma animada conversa. Então ele entrou no refeitório e a viu junto com o mesmo homem que havia dançado com ela na boate. Ao vê-los juntos, Inu Yasha se escondeu atrás de uma parede e ficou ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

- E que filmes você alugou? - perguntou o homem.

- Os Incríveis, Madagascar e O Espanta Tubarão. - Kagome respondeu.

- Nossa, só filmes infantis?

- O que posso fazer se o homem da minha vida é uma criança de seis anos de idade?

Os riram do comentário. Depois o homem perguntou meio sem jeito:

- Kagome, você... você vai a boate na sexta?

Inu Yasha não gostou nada daquela pergunta.

- Eu não sei. Talvez.

- E... será que nós poderíamos...

- Kagoem! Q bom que te encontrei! Estava te procurando. Interrompi algo?

CONTINUA...

Olá, pessoal. Este foi o 3º capítulo de Recomeçar. Espero que esteja melhor que o 2º. No próximo cap. o pai do Shippou vai aparecer e v6 finalmente vão descobrir quem é ele. Ai, que nervoso! O.O

Qualquer dúvida que v6 tenham e só clicar.

Agora, as resp das reviews:

Mk-chan160- Mto obrigada por me emprestar o nome do Key, é q eu sou péssima pra nome de bicho! XX. Qto ao hentai, ainda não sei se vai ter, mas se tiver, vai ser bem leve, pq embora eu goste de ler, ñ sei se consigo colocar isso no papel (ou na tela -).

Espero q continue lendo!

Sacerdotiza- Q bom q vc gostou msmo! E ñ se preocupe, o pai do Shippou vai aparecer no próximo cap.

Continue lendo, onegai!

Kissus.

Wanessa-chan - Desculpe-me por ter feito vc entrar no seu login. É q eu ñ tinha me ligado nisso ainda. Brigadão pelo toque. Por sua causa, **AGORA EU ESTOU ACEITANDO REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS! **Tbm amei o Inu c/ ciúmes e vou faze-lo sofrer um pouco mais c/ isso. ò.ó

Obrigada pelo incentivo. É por causa das palavras de v6 q eu consigo ir em frente. E ñ se preocupe, vou smpre tentar melhorar.

Bjs.

P.s: ñ demora mto pra postar mais um cap. de mundo tentação, plis!

Thata-chan- olá! Olha, sinto te decepcionar, mas a Kikyou ñ vai aparecer nessa fic. Eu detesto tanto ela q resolvi deixa-la fora da minha 1ª fic. Mas ñ se preocupe, a K-chan e o Inu ainda vão passar por mtas e boas antes do final feliz. Por falar em final feliz, acabei de ler a sua fic Sempre e quase morri do coração qdo vc matou a pobrezinha da K-chan. Mas vc ta certa: devemos dizer akilo q sentimos p/ as pessoas antes q seja tarde d+.

Obrigada por acompanhar.

Kissus

Gheisinha Kinomoto – Q bom q está curtindo! E q bom q deixou uma review tão grande! Domo Arigatou!

Olha, o pai do Shippou vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, portanto ñ vou dizer quem é, se ñ perde a graça!- Só posso adiantar q ele vai ser o vilão da estória.

Eu tbm estou curtindo mto fazer a Rin e o Sesshy apaixonados, mas ainda quero q ele seja frio e calculista. Eu adoro isso nele! )

Tbm adoro o casal Sangô e Mirok. Ñ se preocupe, a Sangô sofre um poukinho, mas dpois fika txudjo bem.

Qto a essa sua idéia do Inu partir pra cima do cara, bom, você viu q ñ foi bem assim, mas sabe q estou pensando em usá-la? Mto obrigada pela idéia e tbm pelos elogios.

Na verdade eu ñ tenho Orkut, mas é pq eu acesso a net no meu trabalho e tem um bloqueador q ñ permite o acesso a esse tipo d site. T-T mas quem kiser entrar em contato, meu e-mail é e ñ deixe d ler.

Kagome loves Inu Yasha forever - Q bom q pude te ajudar. Fico feliz q tenha gostado do cap aterior e espero q goste desse tbm. Como já disse p/ a Gheisinha, meu e-mail é pode teclar qdo quiser. Qualquer coisa, é só olhar no meu profile.

Xêro.

Mila-Himura – obrigada pelo elogio e desculpa a burrice, mas o q é rox? X-X

Nat D- Dei uma olhada na sua fic Recomeçar depois que li sua review e vi q as duas são completamente diferentes, porém a sua tbm é mto interessante. Continue escrevendo e obrigada por ler a minha fic.

Bjks.

É isso aí gente, brigadão por acompanhar. E ñ percam no próx cap: o casamento de Sesshy!

Kissus, kissus e mais kissus! -


	4. Chapter 4

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Inu Yasha fez aquela pergunta com ar inocente,mas sua intenção era realmente interromper aquele imbecil que achava que podia convidar a Kagome pra sair!

- Não Inu Yasha. - respondeu Kagome novamente corada – Não está interrompendo nada.

- Que bom! - Inu Yasha tinha um enorme e falso sorriso curvando seus lábios – Por algum acaso eu o conheço? - perguntou ao rapaz.

- Oh, Inu Yasha, esse é o Houjo. Ele trabalha no setor contábil da empresa. - Kagome os apresentou.

- Nossa, é um prazer. - _"Quer dizer então que o imbecil que fica paquerando a Kagome na boate também fica paquerando ela embaixo do meu nariz! Mas ele não vai conseguir o quer. Eu não vou deixar!"_ - Você trabalha a quanto tempo conosco? - Inu Yasha apertou a mão do rapaz contendo a vontade de arrancar-lhe o braço.

- Eu estou na empresa a uns 8 meses, Sr. Taisho.

- Pode me chamar de Inu Yasha. 8 meses trabalhando conosco e eu ainda não o conhecia?

- É que normalmente, eu procuro ficar somente no meu setor de trabalho.

- Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-lo Bojo. - disse Inu Yasha dando um tapinha amigável em suas costas.

- É Houjo, Inu Yasha. -0 corrigiu Kagome.

- Me desculpe. - na verdade, ele tinha errado de propósito – Bom, Kagome será que podemos conversar agora? - perguntou voltando-se para a secretária.

- Sim, podemos. - Respondeu – Depois nos falamos Houjo.

- Certo. - o rapaz parecia muito frustrado, o q deixou Inu Yasha muito feliz.

Inu Yasha foi caminhando ao lado de Kagome em direção ao elevador.

- Sobre o que você queria conversar, Inu Yasha? - perguntou Kagome.

- É melhor conversarmos na minha sala.

- Ok.

Inu Yasha e Kagome estavam sozinhos no elevador e rapidamente o clima ficou tenso. Quando as portas se abriram, os dois foram para a sala de Inu Yasha, ainda em silêncio. Ele então sentou-se em sua poltrona e indicou uma outra, à sua frente para que Kagome se sentasse.

- O que houve, Inu Yasha? Fiz algo errado? Não está satisfeito vom o mru trabalho?

- O quê? Claro que não Kagome, você é a melhor secretária que já tive. Que a Rin não me ouça, mas você está se saindo até melhor que ela!

- Então, o que queria tanto conversar? - perguntou.

- Kagome, é que... - Inu Yasha não sabia muito bem como começar, então resolveu ir direto ao ponto – é que desde ontem, no parque, tenho notado você um pouco diferente em relação a mim. Quer dizer,você tem me evitado, fica quieta quando estou perto... Parece que eu estou te incomodando.

- Me incomodando?

- Não adianta negar, Kagome. - Inu Yasha fez uma pausa antes de completar – Eu sei exatamente o porque.

- Sabe?

- Sei.

-_ "Essa não! Ele deve pensar que eu sou uma tarada! É claro que ele percebeu o meu olhar para o tórax dele! Ai, que vergonha!"_ - Kagome pensava quase entrando em desespero.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu vou tentar ser mais discreto. Afinal, a culpa é toda minha. Não posso te culpar por se comportar dessa forma depois do que eu fiz.

- _"Mas, porque ele está se sentindo culpado? Fui eu quem ficou olhando pra ele daquela forma."_

Kagome estava com tanta vergonha que não conseguia sequer olhar para o chefe. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era que se abrisse um buraco no meio daquela sala para que ela pudesse sumir e nunca mais voltar.

- Prometo que não vou mais perguntar nada sobre o pai do Shippou, desde que você prometa que vai voltar a ser como antes comigo.

- O que? - _"Ele não sabe que eu fiquei olhando pra ele enquanto ele estava sem camisa?"_

- Ora, vamos Kagome! Como eu ia saber que você ficaria chateada? Por favor, esquece isso. Não vou mais me meter na sua vida. Prometo.

Kagome estava perplexa. Então, Inu Yasha não havia percebido a forma como ela o havia olhado? E ainda por cima achava que ela estava com raiva dele por perguntar pelo pai de seu filho? Ela estava tão aliviada que não conseguiu se conter e começou a gargalhar, aliviada por não ser nada daquilo que ela estava pensando.

- Kagome, por que você está rindo? - Inu Yasha não sabia o que pensar – Eu falei algo errado?

- Me... desculpe... Inu Yasha... - Kagome tentava a todo custo recuperar o fôlego – É que... não é... nada disso!

- Como assim? - Inu Yasha estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Eu nunca me importei de falar sobre o pai do meu filho. - ela agora já podia falar normalmente – Sou mãe solteira, as pessoas sempre me perguntam sobre ele: que é o que faz, se é um pai presente ou não... Nunca me neguei a responder essas perguntas pra ninguém, muito menos pra você.

- Então, porque você sempre fica séria quando eu pergunto sobre ele?

- Como eu já te disse, faz dois meses que ele não aparece para ficar com o ?Shippou. - Kagome sua voz o mais doce possível – Isso me deixa muito triste pelo meu filho. Não é que eu me importe em falar sobre ele, é só que ele não tem sido um bom pai ultimamente. _"Se é que algum dia ele foi um bom pai."_ - completou em pensamento.

- Certo, mas se não foi por isso, porque tem se comportado de maneira estranha desde ontem? - Inu Yasha estava realmente muito curioso.

Kagome engoliu em seco enquanto encarava seu chefe. Tinha que pensar em uma desculpa o mais rápido possível. De forma alguma poderia poderia dizer a verdade à ele. O que ele iria pensar dela se soubesse?

- Kagome, estou esperando. - ele parecia estar sem paciência.

- Você vai achar uma bobagem. - Kagome disse tentando ganhar algum tempo.

- Por que não deixa que eu decida isso?

- Bom, é que... - _"Vamos Kagome, pense rápido!"_ - É que...

- É que... - Inu Yasha repetiu mostrando impaciência.

- É que... Inu Yasha, você é meu chefe e, bom eu fiquei envergonhada por meu filho ter te obrigado a brincar com ele daquela forma. Não é correto.

- É Kagome, você tem razão. - Inu Yasha abaixou a cabeça e depois de uma pausa completou aliviado – É uma bobagem! Eu estava brincando com o Shippou porque eu queria, não porque ele estava me "obrigando". Eu gosto de crianças. (**N/A:** tem certeza que é o Inu Yasha que tá falando isso? o.O )

- _"Que bom, ele acreditou!"_ - mas Inu Yasha, o que as pessoas diriam se vissem? - Kagome não costumava ligar para a opinião dos outros, mas precisava reforçar seu álibi.

- E quem se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam? Eu não acredito que você estava agindo daquela forma por causa disso, Kagome! Fiquei preocupado achando que você me odiava!

- Claro que não, Inu Yasha.

- Então vai voltar a se comportar normalmente?

- Sim. E... me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois ficaram se olhando de forma intensa por algum tempo, até que Kagome falou:

- Bom, é melhor voltar ao trabalho. Com licença.

- Á vontade.

Kagome voltou para sua mesa pensando em como essa havia passado perto. Era melhor para de pensar dessa forma sobre seu chefe ou acabaria se complicando.

O restante da semana passou-se normalmente. O relacionamento de Kagome e Inu Yasha voltou ao normal e Kagome já não ficava mais envergonhada quando o via. Porém, Inu Yasha passou o restante da semana indo ao refeitório para tomar café com Kagme. Não queria correr o risco de deixar aquele tal de Bojo completar sua pergunta e convidar a Kagome pra sair.

Na sexta-feira à tarde, já no fim do expediente, Kagome estava em sua mesa terminando de arrumar suas coisas para ir embora, quando Inu Yasha saiu de sua sala.

- Eu estou indo, Kagome. Quer uma carona?

- Você tem me perguntado isso todos os dias durante essa semana, Inu Yasha.

- E você sempre responde a mesma coisa.

- "É muito gentil de sua parte, mas a Sangô vai me levar em casa." - os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Tudo bem. - disse Inu Yasha caminhando para o elevador – Te vejo na boate? - se voltou para perguntar.

- Eu não sei. O Shippou...

- O Shippou vai sobreviver. - disse Sangô que tinha ouvido a pergunta ao sair do elevador quando as portas se abriram. - Não se preocupe, Inu Yasha, nó estaremos na boate.

- Então, até mais tarde, garotas.

- Até mais tarde. - respondeu Sangô.

- Tchau. - disse Kagome.

Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam, Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura e se virou para Sangô com um falso tom de raiva:

- Quem a senhorita pensa que é para decidir o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

- Sou sua melhor amiga! - respondeu Sangô com um tom divertido na voz – Fala sério, K-chan, você precisa sair, relaxar. Além disso, a Sra. Kaede já disse que pode ficar com o Shippou sempre que necessário.

- Eu sei, Sangô-chan, mas eu não me sinto muito à vontade por deixar o Shippou. Sabe como é, coisa de mãe.

Inu Yasha estava encostado no bar da boate observando a mulher que tanto mexia com ele. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kagome. Ela era simplesmente perfeita: o sorriso, os olhos, a forma como seus quadris balançavam quando ela andava ou quando dançava como naquele momento... Sua forma de falar, com aquela voz tão suave... Nem sequer percebeu quando alguém se aproximou.

- Eu acho que este é o mau da família Taysho. - Sesshomaru falou dando um susto em Inu Yasha.

- Do que está falando? - Inu Yasha perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Kagome que estava na pista de dança com Rin e Sangô.

- É nosso destino nos apaixonarmos por secretárias.

- ... - Inu Yasha nada respondeu.

- Você deve estar doente, não me disse nada. Achei que fosse ter um ataque e tentaria pelo menos negar. (**N/A: **eu tbm achei q ele fosse fazer isso! XD).

- Faria se você tivesse dito alguma mentira. Mas pra ser sincero, acho que estou mesmo me apaixonando pela Kagome. Só o simples fato de tê-la por perto me faz sentir tão bem!

- Você tem que estar mesmo muito apaixonado pra me dizer essas coisa, maninho. Essa garota realmente mecheu com você!

- A Kagome é especial.

- E você já disse isso pra ela?

- É impressão minha, ou você está me dando conselhos amorosos? - Inu Yasha se voltou para o meio-irmão com cara de riso – O Sr. Não Tenho Sentimentos, o Sr. Nunca Vou Deixar Uma Mulher Mandar no Meu Coração...

- Isso foi antes de conhecer a Rin. Ela me fez mudar por completo: meu coração, minha mente, meus sonhos... Nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de amar até conhecê-la.

- Agora eu acho que é você que está doente! Nem parece o todo poderoso Sr. Sesshomaru Taysho!

- Não enche o saco.

Kagome, Rin e Sangô já estavam dançando a um bom tempo e decidiram parar um pouco para conversar.

- Que tal irmos para aquela mesa? - perguntou Rin apontando o local.

- Mas os rapazes estão no balcão. - respondeu Sangô.

- Os rapazes parecem estar bem sem nós. Com certeza vão sobreviver se decidirmos ter uma conversa só de mulheres!

Então, as três se encaminharam para a mesa que Rin havia indicado, e começaram a falar sobre diversos assuntos: moda, homens, filhos, casamento...

- Então, Rin, como estão os preparativos? - Sangô perguntou curiosa, já que seria uma das damas de honra.

- Está indo tudo muito bem. Só que eu acho que vou enlouquecer! É muito difícil organizar uma festa de casamento, principalmente se o noivo não ajuda em nada.

- Verdade que o Sesshomaru não te ajuda com os preparativos? - Kagome perguntou – Ele parece tão apaixonado. Do jeito dele, é claro.

As três começaram a rir do comentário de Kagome.

- Eu sei que ele quer muito se casar, Kagome, mas os homens em geral não ligam muito pra questão de organização e tudo mais. Aliás, se dependesse do Sesshy, nós só teríamos a cerimônia, sem festa nem bufê, nem dança... Ele só cedeu porque eu pedi.

- Mas com certeza todos os amigos dele o matariam, afinal casar sem festa, é o mesmo que não casar.

- Bom, com certeza o Sesshy não iria se importar com isso, Kagome. É que ele não tem muitos amigos. Na realidade, ele prefere assim. Ele não é do tipo sociável, se é que você me entende.

- É uma pena.

- Sabe o que é realmente uma pena no fato do Sesshy não ter muitos amigos? Eu não poder convidá-la pra ser minha dama de honra também. Pode parecer uma besteira, mas apesar do pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, sinto um enorme carinho por você.

- Obrigada, Rin. - Kagome respondeu emocionada.

- Por que elas não vieram pra cá? - perguntou Inu Yasha ao vê-las andando para uma mesa no lado oposto ao que eles estavam.

- ... - Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, mas estava pensando exatamente o mesmo.

PAF! (**N/A:** que coisa idiota de se digitar!O.O) Ouviram o familiar som do Mirok apanhando por se aproveitar de uma dança.

- Ai! Essa doeu! - disse o jovem médico esfregando a bochecha esquerda enquanto se aproximava dos irmãos Taysho.

- Se não quer mais sentir dor, é só deixar de ser tão sem-vergonha! - disse Inu Yasha.

- Ah, você sabe que não é minha culpa. É que a minha mão acaba escorregando e aí...

- E aí você apanha. - cortou Sesshomaru.

- Por que as meninas foram sentar tão longe? - perguntou mirok ao vê-las – Vocês por acaso fizeram algo? - completou em tom malicioso.

- Nós não somos como você, Mirok. - respondeu Inu Yasha.

- Povo mal humorado! - murmurou Mirok.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, maninho. - dise Sesshomaru.

- Você já falou pra ela?

- Não quero precipitar as coisas. - Inu Yasha demorou um pouco para continuar – Não quero correr o risco de perdê-la. Acho melhor esperar um pouco mais, pelo menos até saber se ela sente o mesmo.

- Não espere muito tempo, ou então, outro vai chegarna sua frente.

Sesshomaru falou apontando com um movimento de cabeça para um rapaz que ia em direção à mesa onde estavam as garotas.

- _"Bojo!"_

Inu Yasha se levantou de um salto e disse:

- Andem, vamos covidar as garotas pra dançar.

- O quê? - perguntou Mirok quando Inu Yasha o puxou pelo colarinho.

Sesshomaru também não perdeu tempo e foi andando atrás de Inu Yasha. Os três iam tão rápido que mais pareciam balas. Conseguiram chegar a mesa antes de Houjo, que ao vê-los chegando, voltou para a mesa onde estava.

- _"Hehehe..."_ - Pensou Inu Yasha, com uma enorme alegria estampada no rosto.

- Olá, meninas. - diise Inu Yasha – Nó viemos convidá-las pra dançar.

- O quê? Só agora Sesshomaru havia se tocado do plano de Inu Yasha para se livrar do concorrente. Tudo que ele queria era ficar perto de Rin, mas isso não quer dizer que ele ia querer dançar!

- O Sesshy me convidando pra dançar? - perguntou Rin animadíswsima – Mas é claro que eu quero!

Rin saiu puxando Sesshomaru para a pista de dança antes de ele conseguir protestar.

- _"Eu te mato, Inu Yasha!"_ - pensou enquanto era puxado pela noiva.

Mirok, que já tinha se recuperado, não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Você aceita dançar comigo, Sangô?

- Pra você passar a mão em mim? Não, obrigada.

- Eu não vou passar a mão em você, Sango.

- Você sempre diz isso, e sempre passa a mão em mim.

- Dessa vez eu prometo que vou me comportar.

Snagô ficou alguns minutos em silêncio apenas encarando o rapaz.

- Aceita, Sangô. - Kagome incentivou a amiga piscando para ela - Afinal está tocando uma música agitada e vocês vão dançar separados. Não tme como ele passar a mão em você.

- Tudo bem.

Então Sangô foi ao lado de Mirok para a pista de dança, dixando Kagome e Inu Yasha sozinhos.

- E você, vai aceitar dançar comigo?

- vou.

Durante o resto da noite, Inu Yasha ficou por perto para evitar que o _Bojo_ chegasse perto de Kagome.

O mesmo ocorreu durante as rês semanas que se seguiram. Durante o horário de expediente, Inu Yasha sempre procurava estar com Kagome em algum momento de folga, com a desculpa de _estabelecer um contato direto com seus funcionários para conhecer e se relacionar melhor com seus funcionários._ O que não era de todo mentira, já que Inu Yasha sempre valorizou o capital humano de sua empresa (**N/A:** este é o sonho de todo estudante de Administração!.). E toda sexta-feira, quando estavam na boate

Ele procurava não sair do lado de Kagome, deixando o Houjo sempre muito frustrado.

Inu Yasha aproveitava essas oportunidades para saber mais sobre Kagome e é claro, nunca perdia a chance de jogar um charme pra cima da secretáia. Queria conquistá-la de qualquer jeito! Passava as manhãs de domingo brincando com Shippou no parque. Claro que seu principal intento era conquistar Kagome, mas gostava de brincar com Shippou. Fazia ele sentir vontade de ter uma família sua, e mais vontade ainda de que essa família fosse formada ao lado de Kagome.

Aquelas semanas estavam sendo bem diferentes do habitual para Kagome. Não era muito normal ter Inu Yasha andando em se encalço pela empresa ou pela boate. E sempre nos domingos, ele ia ao parque para ensinar o Shippou a jogar futebol e deixá-lo brincar com o Key. Kagome não sabia o por que dessa atitude, mas gostava de ficar perto de Inu Yasha, gostava até demais. Tanto que Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar no chefe. Estava ficando assustada, com tantos homens no mundo, por que foi logo se apaixonar pelo chefe? _Apaixonar?_ Não. Não podia estar apaixonada por Inu Yasha! O que as pessoas diriam, o que _ele_ diria?

Inu Yasha Taisho é um homem rico e poderoso. Pode ter qualquer mulher. Por que a escolheria se bem que, algumas vezes, quando estavam juntos, Kagome pensou tê-lo visto sorrir de modo diferente, como se a paquerasse.

Não... Só podia ser impressão sua. Inu Yasha era um bom amigo, mas era só isso. Pelo menos é disso que ela teria que convencer seu coração.

Kagome ia para a boate nocarro de Sangô, e elas conversavam sobre suas vidas amorosas. Ou a inexistência delas 9;D)

- Kagome, o Houjo é um cara legal, e parece gostar de você. Você devia sair com ele.

- Como é que eu vou sair com o Houjo se ele nunca me convidou? - Kagome perguntou em resposta.

- Pelo que você me disse, ele já tentou algumas vezes. - disse Sangô dando uma olhada rápida para a miga.

- É, mas o Inu Yasha sempre interrompia na hora H. Tenho que agradecer à ele por isso!

- Agradecer? Porque?

- ... - Kagome não queria falar sobre os seus sentimentos, mas Sangô não parecia querer desistir.

- Kagome... - Sangô disse em tom de aviso.

- Acontece que eu só gosto do Houjo como meu amigo! Tenho que agradecer ao Inu Yasha por que se não fossem pelas interrupções dele o Houjo teria conseguido me convidar pra sair e eu pra não magoá-lo teria aceitado, mas não sei como agiria se ele disesse que quer algo mais além de amizade! - falou tudo de uma vez.

- Eu desisto.

- Ampropósito, quando é que você pretende dar uma chance para o Mirok, hein Sangô?

- No mesmo dia em que você der uma chance para o Houjo!

- Ai, Sangô! Não tem comparação. Eu gosto do Houjo só como amigo. Já o Mirok...

- O Mirok é um tarado! - Sangô cortou a amiga querendo acabar logo com aquela conversa.

- Um tarado por quem você é apaixonada! Sangô, dá pra ver na sua cara. Por que não dá uma chance?

- _"Talvez por que ele nunca tenha me pedido uma chance." _- Sangô pensou tristemente, mas não disse nada.

- Vamos esquecer essa conversa e dançar a valer, vai. - disse Kagome tentando quebrar o gelo que se formou entre as duas.

Inu Yasha dirigia seu conversível em direção a boate. Ao seu lado ia Mirok que havia deixado o carro na oficina.

- Você acha que devia convidar a sangô pra siar? - Mirok perguntou voltando-se para o amigo.

- Você deve primeiro parar de passar a mão nela. Aliás, se você gosta mesmo da Sangô, porque não pára de paquerar qualquer garota que passa na sua frente? - Inu Yasha rebater sem desviar os olhos do tráfego – A Sangô nunca vai te querer se você continuar agindo dessa forma.

Mirok respirou fundo e pensou um pouco antes de se conformar

- É, você tem razão.

- Nunca pensei que você irira concordar tão rápido.

Inu Yasha estacionou o carro e os dois se encaminharam para a entrada da boate. Permaneceram em silêncio até que Inu Yasha viu Kagome e Sangô tambpem se aproximando.

- Kagome, Sangô! - Inu Yasha levantou os braços na tentativa de chamar a atenção das duas.

- Olaha, é o Inu Yasha – disse Kagome a Sangô – E o Mirok está com ele. - completou com um sorriso.

As duas então foram ao encontro dos dois.

- Boa noite, meninas. - Inu Yasha foi o primeiro a cumprimentar.

- Boa noite Inu Yasha, Mirok. - respondeu Kagome.

- Olá Kagome. Oi Sangô. - Mirok disse timidamente. (**N/A:** dá pra imaginar o Mirok tímido? .)

- Oi.

Kagome notou que os dois estavam muito quietos. Ela sabia que Sangô estava retraída por causa de Mirok, mas por que o médico estava tão tristonho?

- Vamos entrar? - Sangô perguntou.

- Vão vocês dois na frente. Eu preciso falar com a Kagome. - disse Inu Yasha segurando a secretária pelo braço - È sobre uma reunião que eu vou ter na segunda.

- Tudo bem. Vamos, Sangô?

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e os dois começaram a caminhar para a boate.

- Inu Yasha, você não tem nenhuma reunião marcada pra segunda-feira.

- Eu sei. Eu só queria deixá-los a sós um pouco. - _"E ficar um pouco a sós com você."_ - completou em pensamento.

- Então você também notou que eles se gostam, não é?

- Só um cego não veria isso. - completou sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram parados, apenas observando o casal que se afastava em silêncio.

- Você acha que eles vão se acertar? - Kagome perguntou sem tirar os olhos da amiga – Eu não gostaria de vê-la sofrer.

- Não se preocupe. O Mirok parece mesmo gostar da Sangô.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Por que ele nunca antes havia se preocupado com a possibilidade de levar um fora.

- Ah, tá bom. - Kagome tentava digerir a resposta de Inu Yasha.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Inu Yasha se pronunciou:

- E quanto a nós, Kagome?

- _"E quanto a nós? Como assim? Será que ele está me perguntando se nós vamos nos acertar também?"_ - Como?

- E quanto a nós? Vamos ficar aqui por mais tempo ou já podemos entrar? - ele deu outro sorriso daqueles que faziam Kagome derreter

- Ah, claro. Vamos entrar. - Kagome disse num misto de alívio e decepção. - _"Que besteira da minha parte imaginar que ele pensaria algo do tipo. Eu tenho que para de agir como uma adolescente e tirar esse homem da minha cabeça!"_

Mirok e Sangô entraram na boate em silêncio e ocuparam duas cadeiras do bar. Aquele silêncio já estava ficando desconfortável, então eles viram Inu Yasha e Kagome entrarem.

- Sangô, você acha que o Inu Yasha vai se declarar para a Kagome algum dia? - Mirok perguntou.

- Eu espero que sim, por que se ele não fizer isso, a K-chan nunca vai adimitir que gosta dele.!

- Então, que tal colocarmos em prática o plano da Rin?

_Flash Back _

_Da última vez em que estiveram na boate, Rin se aproveitou de em momento em que Kagome e Inu Yasha estavam dançando para conversar com Mirok e Sangô._

_- Muito bem, - começou – me digam tudo o que sabem!_

_- Do que está falando, Rin? - perguntou Sangô._

_- Daqueles dois! - disse a garota apontando para o casal na pista de dança - tá escrito na testa deles que gostam um do outro! E como vocês são os melhores amigos deles, quero que me passem todas as informações agora mesmo._

_- Bom, a Kagome não me disse nada, mas dá pra ver que ela sente algo pelo Inu Yasha._

_- E o Inu Yasha não falou nada diretamente pra mim, mas ultimamente ele só fala em como a Kagome é maravilhosa, como ela trabalha bem, como ele gosta de brincar com o filho dela..._

_- Tudo bem, então nós vamos ter que tomar uma atitude e juntar esses dois. O plano é o seguinte: Sangô, você vai jogar a Kagome pra cima de outro cara._

_- Como assim? Não era pra juntar a K-chan e o Inu Yasha?_

_- Mas essa é a idéia! Se eu bem conheço o meu cunhadinho, o ciúme vai falar mais alto e ele vai acabar cedendo e se declarando, pra não correr o risco de vê-la com outro! - A garota falava com os olhos brilhando de emoção ao imaginar a cena._

_- Ah, entendi._

_- E quanto a você, Mirok, vai ficar responsável por mostrar a importância de se declarar para o Inu Yasha._

_- E como é que eu vou fazer isso?_

_- É simples: você vai fingir que está loucamente apaixonado por alguém, mas não sabe se deve se declarar por que não sabe se a garota vai aceitar seus sentimentos._

_- Mas o Inu Yasha sabe que eu não costumo me apaixonar. Além disso por quem eu posso dizer que estou apaixonado?_

_Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sangô abaixou a cabeça para que ninguém pudesse ver as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos._

_- Você pode dizer que está apaixonado pela Sangô. Afinal vocês são amigos e não correm o risco de confundir as coisas. Que tal?_

_Fim do Flash Back _

- Eu só espero que esse plano dê mesmo certo. - disse Mirok.

Nesse momento, Inu Yasha e Kagome chegaram ao local onde eles estavam. Como parte do plano de Rin consistia em deixá-los a sós o máximo de tempo possível, Mirok não pensou duas vezes.

- Sangô, quer dançar?

Ela não tinha como negar, pois entendeu a intenção de Mirok.

- Claro. Até mais K-chan.

- Tchalzinho.

Kagome e Inu Yasha estavam mais uma vez sozinhos. Ficaram conversando sobre trivialidades, e depois de algum tempo, começou a rolar um clima entre os dois.

- Onde estão a Rin e o Sesshomaru? - Kagome perguntou.

- Eles não vão vir hoje. E que eles têm muita coisa do casamento pra organizar.

- Entendo.

- E você, Kagome, você não pretende se casar no futuro?

- Claro. - respondeu corada – Algum dia, quando eu encontrar o cara certo, preteno não só me casar, como também ter mais filhos e formar uma família grande e feliz.

- E... será que esse cara certo já apareceu na sua vida? - Inu Yasha buscava descobrir se asecretária sentia o mesmo que ele.

- Bom... pode ser que sim. - _"Meu Deus, o que eu tô fazendo? Flertando com meu chefe?"_

- _"É a hora perfeita."_ - E será que haveria alguma chance desse cara ser...

Inu Yasha não teve tempo de completar sua pergunta, por que foi interrompido por uma voz masculina que parecia bastante exaltada.

- Kagome, o que você está fazendo aqui? E ao lado de um idiota como esse?

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz atrás de si e se virou rapidamente para encarar o homem que achamara.

- Kouga...

- Isso mesmo, sou eu. O PAI DO SEU FILHO!

CONTINUA...

Oi minna! .

Vou começar com um pedido de desculpas. Demorei um pouquinho pra postar o 4º capítulo, mas eu tenho uma explicação totalmente plausível: eu estava (e ainda estou!) cheia de trabalhos da universidade! Estou com 6 disciplinas mais o projeto da monografia e estou perto de enlouquecer!

Também sei que tinha prometido o casamento do Sesshy para esse capítulo, mas várias coisas foram surgindo à medida que eu escrevia, e o capítulo ficaria mto grande se eu colocasse o casamento. Portanto, ele só vai aparecer no próx capítulo que, a propósito, pode demorar um pouquinho pra sair, já que eu estou entrando em período de prova T.T!

Gostaria de agradecer mto, mto, mto msmo a v6 que lêem a fic. Em especial akeles q me mandam reviews. A cada review que eu leio fico tão emocionada q dá até vontade de chorar Ç.Ç! Domo Arigatou!;D

Gostaria tbm de agradecer imensamente akelas pessoas q adicionaram a mim ou a minha fic aos seus favoritos. Fico mto feliz por saber q v6 estão gostando. Mto obrigada msmo!)

Mas, e aí, o q v6 acharam do Kouga como pai do Shippou? E akele plano da Rin, será q vai funcionar? Será q o Mirok só está msm fingindo q gosta da Sangô?O.o Será q o Inu Yasha vai se declarar para a Kagome? Será q o Kouga vai deixá-los em paz? Ò.Ó

Não perca tudo isso e mto mais no próximo capítulo de RECOMEÇAR. O.O

Depois de todo esse drama, vamos as respostas das reviews:

Sacerdotiza: Q bom vê-la por aqui d novo! Mto obrigada pelo carinho. Tá aí , o pai do Shippou é o Kouga! Continue lendo e descubra os problemas q a chegada dele irá causar.

Kissus.

Thata-chan: Eu também adoraria "esbarrar" com o Inu em um parque desses. Principalmente se ele estiver sem camisa! O.O'

Espero q goste desse cap tbm!

Bjkas.

Erica: Q bom q vc gostou! Espero q tenha curtido esse cap tbm.

Xêro e obrigada por ler.

Gheisinha Kinomoto: Vc gostou do meu Inu? Ele é o máximo, né? Eu ñ vou negar q gosto dakele jeito turrão q ele tem no anime, mas a K-chan já vai ter mtos problemas nessa fic pra ter q aturar um cara indeciso.

Qto ao relacionamento dele e do Shippou, ñ se preocupe, ainda tem mta água p/ rolar. E, sim eu vou cumprir minha promessa! Em breve a Sangô e o Mirok vão se entender.

Fala sério, qualquer uma de nós teria "pensamentos impuros" se víssemos o Inu todo suado e sem camisa no meio de um parque. É ou ñ é?

Bom, já deu pra ver q o Kouga é o pai do Shippou. Ele tbm será o vilão da fic. Agora é só continuar acompanhando pra ver no q a aparição dele vai dar.

Bjs. Continue lendo e mandando reviews.

Deza-chan: Eu sei q demorei um pouquinho p/ atualizar, mas foi por motivo justo. Tbm acho o Inu fofíssimo qdo tá com ciúmes! .

Continue lendo, plis!

Xêro.

mk-chan160: Mto obrigada novamente pelo nome do Key. Concordo com vc em nº, gênero e grau. O Inu é mto gostoso! .

Bjs.

Nanda Yukimura: Eu já percebi q todo mundo ama o Inu com ciúmes, né?

Bom, foi o contrário: o cara q tava conversando com ela era o Houjo e o pai do Shippou é o Kouga. Qto ao Naraku, só o futuro dirá... -.-

Kissus.

Petit Pelle: O.O ñ acredito q recebi uma review sua! Q legal! .

Fico mto feliz q tenha gostado dos cap anteriores e espero q com esse ñ seja diferente. Domo Arigatou por ler.

P.S.: adorei a cena da lavanderia.

Aline: Magina, eu é q agradeço pela sua review! Foi msm mta burrice minha ter eskecido de abilitar os anônimos (dã .)

Mas agora q tá liberado, ñ deixe de entrar em contato. Espero q seu palpite tenha estado certo, e sim a K-chan vai ao casamento do Sesshy e lá, mta coisa vai rolar.

Bjks.

Dama da Noite: q bom q gostou. O Inu vai sofrer um pouco mas dpois fica tudo bem. Ñ se preocupe.

kissus.

Mila Himura: Ah, tá! Mto obrigada pela review. Ela é super rox tbm!

Kissus

Adriana Paiva: Eu tbm tô loca p/ ver a atitude do Inu. Qto ao casamento do Sesshy, só no próx cap. Continue acompanhando.

Kissus.

É isso gente, qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão, é só deixar uma review!

Kissus e até a próxima!

Pyta-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- Kouga, pára de escândalo! - pediu Kagome quando se recuperou do impacto de ver o pai de seu filho ali.

- Por que? Por acaso eu estou atrapalhando o seu namoro? - Kouga perguntou sarcástico e, voltando-se para Inu Yasha, completou – Por acaso a Kagome disse pra você que ela tem um filho? UM FILHO DE QUEM ELA DEVERIA ESTAR TOMANDO CONTA NESSE EXATO MOMETO?

- Kouga... - Kagome foi interrompida por Inu Yasha que estava visivelmente irritado com a atitude do recém chegado.

- Não só eu sei da existência do Shippou, como já nos conhecemos e somos grandes amigos! - Inu Yasha sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto do outro.

Kouga por sua vez virou-se para Kagome, que à muito já havia se levantado da cadeira em que estava sentada.

- Você até já levou esse idiota pra casa, pra conhecer nosso filho? A QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM ESSE IMBECIL KAGOME? - Kouga agora gritava com a garota, chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam a sua volta.

- Não fale assim com ela! - interveio Inu Yasha que também já estava de pé.

- Ah... está defendendo a namoradinha? Escuta aqui, seu imbecil fica longe da Kagome. Fique sabendo que ela é MINHA MULHER! - Kouga levou o dedo em riste à cara de Inu Yasha com um tom de ameaça na voz

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO VOCÊS DOIS! - Kagome gritou quando Inu Yasha ia responder.

- Tá com medo que eu bata no seu amante, Kagome? - perguntou Kouga com os olhos faiscando.

PAF!

O som do tapa que Kagome deu em Kouga ecoou pela boate, que parecia ter parado para ver a cena. (**N/A:** sabe akeles filmes que tá o maior barulho e qdo alguém leva um tapa tudo fica em silêncio e depois volta a música d novo? É assim! .)

- Em primeiro lugar, - Kagome começou – o Inu Yasha não é meu namorado nem meu amante. É meu chefe.

Inu Yasha ficou triste com aquelas palavras que, apesar de serem verdadeiras, ele queria poder mudar.

- Não era isso que parecia de onde eu estava olhando. - disse Kouga com um sorriso cínico enquanto massageava a bochecha esquerda.

- Em segundo Lugar, - Kagome continuou a falar como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário de Kouga – quem você pensa que é pra tentar mandar na minha vida?

- O PAI DO SEU FILHO! - Kouga respondeu em alto e bom som para que quisesse ouvir.

- O fato de você ser o pai do meu filho não lhe confere o direito de me controlar! A propósito, se você se importa tanto com isso, por que passou os últimos três messes sem aparecer uma única vez para visitar o Shippou, hein? - Kagome terminou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Inu Yasha não sabia se estava mais irritado com Kouga ou surpreso com Kagome. Nunca a vira tão alterada e, bom, ela era de meter medo!

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Kouga bufou desviando os olhos de Kagome.

- Oh, claro. - agora era Kagome que usava um tom de sarcasmo – Não vem ao caso você passar três messes longe do seu filho, mas com certeza podemos fazer um escândalo porque eu o deixei com a babá por uma única noite pra sair com meus amigos!

- Você não tinha dito que ele era seu chefe?

- Não tente mudar de assunto! - Kagome estreitou os olhos enquanto falava, emudecendo Kouga.

Houve, então um momento de sossego, em que só se podia ouvir o som da música alta da boate. Mas, de repente, Kagome virou-se para Inu Yasha e respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Me desculpe por tudo isso, Inu Yasha. - o tom que Kagome usou era de puro constrangimento.

-Tudo bem, Kagome, não se preocupe. - respondeu com um tom carinhoso.

- Quanto à você, - disse virando-se para Kouga – não pense que essa conversa acabou!

Kagome foi caminhando apressada em direção à saída da boate. Sabia que Kouga iria atrás dela.

Kouga olhou Inu Yasha dos pés à cabeça com olhar superior e começou a seguir Kagome. Quando já estava a uma certa distância, virou-se para Inu Yasha e disse em um movimento de lábios:

- "FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA MULHER!"

Inu Yasha apenas ficou em pé, parado, vendo os dois sumirem em meio a multidão. Sentiu então duas pessoas conhecidas se aproximarem.

- Essa é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido. - ouviu Sangô falar enquanto olhava na mesma direção que ele.

- Sangô, - Inu Yasha chamou pelo nome da amiga em um fio de voz ainda olhando na direção em que Kagome fora – a Kagome tem algo com ele?

- Não se preocupe, Inu Yasha. Por mais que o Kouga insista, a K-chan nunca quis nada com ele, e não é agora que ela vai querer! - Sangô sorria enquanto colocava a mão no ombro de Inu Yasha, com se estivesse tentado lhe passar confiança.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sangô estava olhando sua caixa de e-mails no seu laptop quando ouviu o som da campainha de seu apartamento. Mal abriu a porta e Kagome entrou sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Kagome sentou no sofá da casa de Sangô, e colocou os pés em cima deste, abraçando as próprias pernas e escondendo o rosto, como se assim estivesse a salvo de todo e qualquer mal.

Sangô, pelo tempo que conhecia Kagome, sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava: Kouga tinha levado o Shippou.

- Pra onde o Kouga levou o Shippou dessa vez? - Sangô perguntou se aproximando da amiga.

- Pra casa dele. - Kagome ainda tinha o rosto escondido – O Shippou vai passar o dia lá hoje.

Sangô se aproximou da amiga e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá. Ficou olhando-a em silêncio por algum tempo, e depois perguntou:

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite, K-chan? Você conseguiu conversar com o Kouga em paz, ou ele começou com aquele discurso de "VOCÊ É MINHA MULHER E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE NENHUM IDIOTA SE APROXIME!" ?

Kagome finalmente ergueu a cabeça e encarou a amiga com um sorriso fraco antes de responder.

- Ele começou com o discurso de novo.

- Eu sabia. - Sangô se recostou no sofá enquanto Kagome voltou a esconder o rosto – Anda, eu quero saber os detalhes!

- Não quer não! Você já deve estar enjoada de me ouvir falando sobre o Kouga.

- Kagome, deixa de ser boba! Eu sou sua amiga e vou te escutar sempre que for preciso com o maior prazer!

Kagome voltou a olhar a amiga recostando-se no sofá.

- Obrigada, Sangô. Não sei o que faria sem você pra me apoiar durante todos esses anos.

- É pra isso que servem as melhores amigas! Agora, me conta todos os detalhes. Conta, vai!

- Bom, - Kagome respirou fundo antes de começar – quando nós saímos da boate, o Kouga começou a fazer um escândalo e a dizer que eu devia me dar mais ao respeito. Ele disse que estava muito decepcionado por me ver em um papel tão deplorável, me jogando em cima do Inu Yasha. Depois, ele começou a acusar o Inu Yasha de tentar me seduzir, disse que eu devia processá-lo por assédio sexual.

- Ou seja, o mesmo de sempre. - disse Sangô com cara de desgosto.

- Mas é que... dessa vez... - Kagome falava devagar, como se escolhesse as melhores palavras.

- Dessa vez o que, Kagome?

- Dessa vez... eu... eu me senti culpada. - Kagome falou em um sussurro.

- Culpada? Culpada pelo que?

- É que dessa vez... Eu realmente estava flertando com o Inu Yasha. - Kagome corou. Ao adimitir isso pra Sangô que estava paquerando Inu Yasha, estava automaticamente adimitindo que gostava dele.

- Em primeiro lugar, ninguém mais usa o termo "flertar". Em segundo lugar, o que há de errado no fato de uma mulher livre e desimpedida paquerar um homem igualmente livre e desimpedido? - Sangô procurava falar em um tom delicado, confortando a amiga.

- Sangô, será que você não entende? O Inu Yasha é meu chefe! - Kagome ficou de pé, em frente ao sofá.

- E...

- E... Como assim e...? o que as outras pessoas iriam achar? Que eu quero fisgar um milionário e dar o golpe do baú? Ou pior, o que o próprio Inu Yasha deve estar pensando? No mínimo ele pensa que eu sou uma oferecida, que fico me jogando pra cima de todo homem que aparece na minha frente!

- Kagome, se acalma! - Sangô levantou-se e ficou de pé na frente da amiga, segurando-a pelos ombros – Desde quando você se importa com a opinião alheia? E porque o Inu Yasha iria pensar essas coisas de você se está na cara que ele também gosta de você?

- Ele é meu chefe. Eu não posso posso gostar do meu chefe!

- Me dá um bom motivo. - Sangô soltou os ombros de Kagome e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando pela resposta.

Kagome olhava para Sangô sem saber exatamente o que falar. Por fim, depois de um silêncio sepulcral, Kagome desviou os olhos e disse.

- Você já sabia que eu gosto dele, não é? Por que não comentou nada?

- Por quê se eu tivesse dito algo, você teria se afastado dele e nunca adimitiria os seus sentimentos! Kagome, foi o Kouga que enfiou essas idéias na sua cabeça, não foi?

- Mas ele está certo. Eu passei a noite toda pensando nisso e cheguei a conclusão de que eu estou fazendo um papel ridículo! Eu estou me comportando como uma colegial que se apaixonou pelo cara mais popular do colégio!

- E se o cara mais popular do colégio se apaixonar por essa colegial? O que você vai fazer? Vai deixar a oportunidade passar?

- Eu não sei. - Kagome disse por fim.

- Kagome, você não pode se deixar levar pelo que o Kouga fala. Você sabe muito bem que a única coisa que ele quer é ficar com você, é claro que ele nunca diria nada de bom. Você só não pode deixar que isso te influencie.

- Eu sei, Sangô. E você sabe que geralmente eu não me deixo levar pelo que o Kouga fala mas, eu não sei. Talvez ele esteja certo em dizer isso.

- Só por que ele é seu chefe? Kagome não tem nada haver! Se vocês se gostam mesmo isso não pode ser uma barreira. A propósito, ele parecia bem preocupado ontem à noite, quando você saiu com o Kouga. Acho que ele vai te ligar. - Sangô disse com ar malicioso, com a intenção de fazer a amiga relaxar.

- Na verdade... ele já ligou. - Kagome falou devagar, já prevendo a reação da amiga.

- Como assim já ligou? Você falou com ele? O que vocês falaram? O que ele disse? Vocês marcaram de sair? Fala Kagome! - Sangô não parava nem sequer pra respirar e pulava em cima de Kagome como se fosse uma criancinha que acaba de saber algo muito importante.

- Eu não sei! - Kagome respondeu enquanto tentava se equilibrar.

- Como assim "não sei"? Se ele te ligou você sabe exatamente o que ele falou!

- Eu não sei porque eu não atendi o telefone!

- Não atendeu? - Sangô finalmente soltou Kagome, e agora a encarava seriamente.

- Deixei a secretária eletrônica atender. Ele já deve ter ligado no mínimo umas dez vezes hoje. Eu não aguentava mais ouvir as mensagens dele, por isso vim pra cá. - Kagome se sentou no sofá enquanto falava, fitando as próprias mãos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- O caso é mais grave do que eu imaginei - Sangô suspirou e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Kagome – Por que não quer falar com ele, K-chan?

- Eu... eu tô muito confusa agora. Sei o que eu sinto por ele, mas não sei se posso me permitir viver esse sentimento. E mesmo que eu me permita, não sei como o Shippou vai reagir, ou mesmo como o Kouga vai reagir. Você sabe como ele fica quando é desafiado.

- Kagome, você tem que lutar. Tem que pensar em você um pouquinho mais em você e menos nos outros. Principalmente no Kouga. Fala com o Inu Yasha. Se resolve com ele.

- Agora não. eu... eu preciso pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquele mesmo dia, Sangô foi convidada por Rin para almoçarem juntas. De alguma forma, a noiva de Sesshoumaru tinha ficado sabendo do incidente com Kouga na boate.

- Eu não acredito. Isso é perfeito! - Rin exclamou .

As duas estavam sentadas em uma mesa de um restaurante no centro da cidade.

- Como assim, "perfeito"? Agora que o Kouga apareceu ele não vai deixar a Kagome ter nada com o Inu Yasha! Você não sabe, mas ele é muito possessivo, mesmo com o que não é dele!

- Mas é exatamente por isso que é perfeito! Um jogo de ciúmes! Hum, o Inu Yasha vai ter que rebolar pra não perder a Kagome. Que legal, tá até parecendo novela! - Rin estava tão empolgada que falava sem parar.

- Bom, em que você está pensando? - Sangô perguntou temendo a resposta que receberia.

- Em primeiro lugar, vamos esquecer a parte do plano em que você tenta jogar a Kagome para os braços de outro homem. Ela já tem muito com o que se preocupar. A partir de agora você vai ressaltar as qualidades do Kouga para o Inu Yasha. Ele vai ficar louco...

Rin continuou a contar seu plano, e Sangô continuou a ouví-la enquanto pensava:

- "_Só espero que depois disso tudo, a Kagome não saia machucada!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, domingo, Inu Yasha resolveu ir ao parque que sempre ia pra brincar com o Shippou. Havia passado o sábado inteiro ligando para Kagome, mas só caia na secretária eletrônica. Estava preocupado e talvez a encontrasse por lá.

Ele estava sentado em baixo da árvore que ficava em frente ao campo de futebol, estava ao lado de Key e este estava deitado.

- "_Se aquele imbecil fez algo com ela vai pagar!" _- pensava - _"Porque será que ela não atendeu meus telefonemas? Será que eles se acertaram? Não pode ser!" _- Inu Yasha se assustou com os próprios pensamentos - _"Não. A Kagome nunca me trocaria por um imbecil como aquele. Mas ela tem um filho com aquele imbecil. Por mais que nós estejamos juntos, nunca vou poder ignorar isso. Mas o que é que eu estou pensando? Eu e a Kagome não temos nada! Por mais que eu queira ter algo com ela. Mas eu sei que ela sente algo. Dava pra ver nos olhos dela. No jeito que ela tava sorrindo pra mim. Eu teria conseguido me declarar se aquele idiota não tivesse chegando justo naquela hora! Eu mato. E se ele ousar encostar na Kagome, aí é que eu mato mesmo!"_

- Inu Yasha?

Inu Yasha sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de Kagome e virou-se para vê-la. Mas seu sorriso morreu quando viu quem estava ao lado da secretária, segurando a mão do Shippou. Então, eles estavam mesmo juntos?

- Hora, hora. Eu sabia que você tinha cara de algum bicho. Agora sei que é de cachorro. - disse Kouga em tom de desdem.

- Bem que eu tinha sentido um mal cheiro se aproximando. - retrucou Inu Yasha no mesmo tom.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Shippou que estava alheio à situação – Papai, você conhece o Inu Yasha?

O pequeno olhava do pai para o amigo a espera de uma resposta, mas os dois ficaram calados. Não sabiam o que dizer.

- Sim, meu amor. O papai e o Inu Yasha se conhecem sim. - Kagome inteveio olhando-os de forma ameaçadora para que concordassem – E são grandes amigos. Não é? - a última parte foi pronunciada em tom de ameaça extrema fazendo os dois concordarem com um aceno.

- Que bom! Assim vai ser melhor de brincar! - comemorou o garoto.

Os dois apenas se entreolharam com profundo ódio um do outro se encarando de maneira ameaçadora.

- Isso mesmo, Shippou. Vamos ver quem é melhor: o PAPAI ou o Cara de Cachorro. - disse Kouga, provocando Inu Yasha.

Este por sua vez, apenas concordou.

- Sim. Vou provar que posso ser melhor que qualquer fedido do mundo! - retrucou Inu Yasha.

- Então vamos logo! - gritou o pequeno.

Shippou correu para o campo com os dois na sua cola.

- Kagome, cuida do Key pra mim, por favor! - Inu Yasha gritou já a uma certa distância.

Kagome por sua vez, ficou feliz por Inu Yasha não ter tido tempo de parar para conversar com ela. Ela não saberia o que dizer por não ter atendido os telefonemas dele, ou até mesmo pelo encontro com Kouga duas noites atrás. Estava um pouco apreensiva, pois também não sabia no que iria dar essa competição entre os dois. Estavam usando o Shippou como desculpa, mas sabia que o alvo era ela própria.

A secretária então, sentou-se embaixo da grande árvore e apenas ficou a observar o jogo enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Key, que deitara-se em seu colo. Ficou a pensar nos seus sentimentos em relação aos três que estavam ali.

Shippou era seu filho, e sempre o amaria, não importa o que acontecesse.

Kouga era o pai de seu filho. O considerava um amigo, mas muitas vezes não conseguia confiar nele. Não o odiava pela gravidez, pois sabia que o erro era dos dois e não somente dele.

Mas Inu Yasha, era diferente. Apesar de se conhecerem a pouco mais de seis messes, sentia algo que não conseguia descrever, algo que nunca sentira por ninguém. E tinha medo disso. Tinha medo de adimitir que o amava e acabar sofrendo. Tinha medo da reação de Kouga, do que ele poderia fazer se fosse contrariado. Tinha medo também da reação de Shippou, afinal ela nunca havia namorado com ninguém depois que o filho nascera, não sabia o que esperar.

Isso levando em consideração o fato de que um dia, talvez ela e Inu Yasha chegassem a ter algum tipo de envolvimento amoroso.

- "_Eu estou fantasiando coisas que nunca vão realmente acontecer. Afinal, por que o Inu Yasha iria ficar comigo se ele pode ter a mulher que quiser?"_ - Kagome pensava desolada.

_Se ele não gostasse realmente de você, porque estaria tão preocupado em ganhar do Kouga, em agradar seu filho e em te paquerar? _Uma vozinha na cabeça de Kagome dizia.

Mas ela balançou a cabeça para desviar esses pensamentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha e Kouga estavam em uma disputa acirradíssima: embaixadinhas, chutes a gol, dribles... faziam tudo o que sabiam pra mostrar um para o outro quem era o melhor.

- _"Eu vou mostrar pra esse cara de cachorro quem é o melhor por aqui!" _- Kouga pensava enquanto dava o melhor de si para vencer aquela "competição".

Kouga só tinha em mente sua vontade de vencer aquele _cara de cachorro_ e mostrar pra Kagome quem era o melhor pra ela. Queria que ela visse que não importava o que aquele imbecil fizesse, ele sempre seria superior.

- _"Esse fedido vai ver só. Vou mostrar pra ele que posso fazer qualquer coisa melhor que ele. E de quebra, ainda vou impressionar a Kagome!"_ - pensava um Inu Yasha muito empolgado.

Inu Yasha, queria vencer o idiota do _fedido_ e provar sua superioridade. Mas acima de tudo, queria mostrar para Kagome que era melhor que o rival e que pode fazer qualquer coisa muito melhor que ele.

- É isso aí, papai! Valeu Inu Yasha! - Shippou gritava e comemorava a cada lance dos dois adultos.

Shippou estava impressionado. Nunca tinha visto o pai se esforçar tanto e também nunca vira Inu Yasha mostrar tantas habilidades. Estava feliz por ter os dois ali, brincando com ele.

Ficaram nisso o resto da manhã: Kagome embaixo da árvore com Key, Inu Yasha e Kouga brigando e Shippou achando tudo o máximo.

Depois de um bom tempo assistindo aquela cena, Kagome se cansou. Tanto Kouga quanto Inu Yasha mostravam claros sinais de cansaço, mas nenhum deles parecia querer parar. Ao que parecia iam ficar se degladiando até restar apenas um. Então, para evitar a "morte sangrenta" de algum deles, ela resolvel intervir:

- Muito bem! Já chega por hoje. - falou calmamente levantando-se de baixo da árvore.

Quando a ouviram falar, os três a olharam com cara de desgosto. Principalmente Inu Yasha e Kouga que ainda não estavam satisfeitos.

- Mas já, mãe? - Shippou choramingou, afinal, não era sempre que via um espetáculo como aquele.

- Já sim. É tarde e nós marcamos de almoçar com a Sangô, lembra?

- Não tem problema. Eu levo vocês pra almoçar! - Kouga falou virando-se pra Inu Yasha com cara de "eu venci!".

- Não precisa se preocupar, Kouga. Nós vamos almoçar com a Sangô.

Agora era Inu Yasha que olhava Kouga com um sorriso maroto.

- Tudo bem. Mas pelo menos uma carona eu vou dar pra vocês. - Kouga falou devolvendo o sorriso.

Decidida a acabar com aquela briga de olhares, Kagome resolvel ceder.

- Certo. - disse depois de um suspiro – Mas vamos logo, sim? - completou ao ver a tristeza nos olhos de Inu Yasha.

- Então vamos. - Kouga olhou para Inu Yasha e deu um tapinha "amigável" em suas costas – Até logo, Inu Yasha. -ele disse o nome do rival como se fosse algo despresível – E a propósito, fique longe da minha família. - sussurrou a última parte para que somente Inu Yasha pudesse ouvir.

Nesse momento, Key deu um latido de ameaça em direção a Kouga.

Inu Yasha apenas o olhou por um breve momento e depois desviou seu olhar para o de Shippou.

- Até mais, amiguinho. - disse.

- Tchau, Inu Yasha! - respondeu o garoto.

Kouga pegou Shippou no colo e começou a caminhar na direção do carro.

Inu Yasha se aproximou de Kagome e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem? Quer dizer, por causa da outra noite. - perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, Inu Yasha. Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. - Kagome não queria conversar, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o próprio chefe – Obrigada por vir mais uma vez e brincar com o Shippou.

- Kag...

Inu Yasha não pode terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido por Kouga, que gritava do carro.

- VEM LOGO KAGOME!

- Nos vemos amanhã, tá bom? - ela apressou-se em dizer.

- Certo. Até amanhã.

E ficou parado vendo Kagome se afastar no carro do fedido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando o carro de Kouga entrou no estacionamento do prédio em que Kagome morava, ela desceu e esperou que Shippou se despedisse do pai para poderem entrar. Mas quando ela fez mensão de se afastar, Sentiu Kouga puxá-la pelo braço.

- Kagome, você não acha que é meio ridículo esse papel a que se prestando?

- Do que você está falando?

- Levar o próprio chefe pra brincar com seu filho, virar babá de cachorro só pra tentar conquistar um cara que só quer te usar e depois jogar fora?

- Se eu bem me lembro, a única pessoa que se prestou a um papel ridículo aqui foi você! Ou vai me dizer que entrar em uma disputa pela atenção de uma criança com uma pessoa que você nunca viu na vida é algo racional? - Kagome tentou se soltar, mas ele não permitiu.

- Kagome, não brinca comigo! - Kouga agora se mostrava incrívelmente alterado – Se eu souber que você tem alguma coisa com aqule Cara de Cachorro, eu tomo a guarda do Shippou de você! E eu não estou brincando!

Kouga voltou, então para o carro e deixou o prédio em alta velocidade, deixando uma Kagome muito assustada para trás.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mamãe? - a voz de Shippou a fez voltar a realidade.

- Não querido, não aconteceu nada. - Kagome começou a caminhar em direção ao elevador com Shippou ao seu lado. Parecia estar tudo bem, mas as palavras de Kouga não saiam de sua cabeça – _"Será que ele faria mesmo isso?" _pensou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava no apartamento de Sangô, onde havia almoçado. Enquanto Shippou estava vendo Tv na sala, as duas amigas estavam na cozinha e a secretária relatava tudo o que acontecera naquela manhã.

- Então, Sangô, você acha que ele seria capaz de tirar o meu filho de mim? - Kagome perguntou em tom de choro.

- Kagome, é melhor você se acalmar! - Sangô disse tentando raciocinar e depois de um tempo, continuou – Pensa comigo: o Kouga de vez em quando some e passa o maior tempão sem falar com o Shippou; vive de farra, sempre com uma mulher diferente, diga-se de pasagem; nunca passa as datas importantes com vocês; acha que criar um filho é enchê-lo de presentes, ao invés de dar amor... É... mesmo que ele tente, não tem a mínima chance.

- Você acha mesmo?

- K-chan, você é a melhor mãe do mundo! Nenhum juiz em sã consciência daria a guarda de uma criança ao Kouga ao invés de dá-la à você! Além disso, você acha mesmo que o Kouga iria deixar a vida mansa que ele tem pra cuidar do Shippou?

As duas ficaram um pouco em silêncio, até que Kagome suspirou e disse:

- Você tem razão. O Kouga só deve ter dito isso pra me assustar.

- E pelo visto, ele conseguiu.

- É. Mas agora que eu com você e nós analisamos as circunstâncias, eu estou mais tranquila.

- Que bom. Mas, mudando de assunto, o que você vai dizer ao Inu Yasha? Ou será que você pretende fugir dele pra sempre?

- Bom, meu plano inicial consiste em fugir dele o máximo de tempo possível e, quando não puder mais fazê-lo, eu pretendo simplesmente pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido e manter um relacionamento estritamente profissional. - Kagome tinha uma expressão séria, mas na realidade estava apenas brincando.

- Eu estou falando sério agome!

- Eu não sei! Ainda não sei o que eu vou fazer.

- Como assim, não sabe Kagome? Se você gosta dele, tem que correr atrás.

- ... - Kagome nada respondeu.

A vontade de ficar com Inu Yasha era muito grande, mas a ameaça de Kouga complicou mais as coisas e agora ela estava mais confusa que nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na segunda-feira, Kagome chegou cedo no trabalho. Estava ainda um pouco preocupada sobre o que diria à Inu Yasha sem demonstrar seus sentimentos. Mas para sua surpresa, quando ele chegou no escritório, não fez nenhuma pergunta ou cometário. Apenas a tratou de forma "estritamente profissional", chegando algumas vezes a evitá-la.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha chegou ao escritório com uma meta: tirar sua linda secretária de seus pensamentos. Afinal de contas, ao que parecia, ela e o _fedido_ tinham se acertado. Estavam juntos quando chegaram ao parque, saíram juntos de lá e ela não tinha respondido a nenhum de seus telefonemas. Essa com certeza era única resposta lógica: os dois estavam juntos.

Passou a manhã inteira tentando não falar com ela e a tratou de forma polida, mas sem nenhuma intimidade. Nenhuma pergunta, nenhum comentário. Não era de sua conta. Teria que esquecê-la. Kagome já havia feito sua escolha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um pouco antes da hora do almoço, Kagome ainda tentava descobrir o porque do comportamento de Inu Yasha estar tão diferente, mas ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um furacão que saiu do elevador: o furacão Rin.

- KAGOME, SOCORRO! - gritava Rin desesperada enquanto corria em direção à mesa da secretária.

- O que houve, Rin? - Kagome se levantou de um pulo, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

- A Ayame... - começou, mas foi impediada de continuar pelo soluço que se seguiu.

- _"Ayame não é uma das damas de honra do casamento da Rin? Essa não o que será que aconteceu com ela?"_ - pensou Kagome abraçando a nova amiga – O que aconteceu com ela Rin?

- Ela... Ela...

- Ela... - Kagome repetiui na esperança de ajudar Rin a completar a frase.

- Ela... não... ELA NÃO VAI PODER SER MINHA DAMA DE HONRA! - ao dizer isso começou a chorar mais ainda.

- E porque não? - Kagome estava um pouco desconcertada. _"Então é só isso?"_

- Ela vai ter que fazer uma viagem para um congresso. E ela não pode faltar! Ela não vai poder ir ao meu casamento! - e desatou a chorar de novo – Você precisa me ajudar, Kagome! - falava agora com um tom sério, lágrimas ainda em seus olhos.

- E como é que eu vou poder te ajudar? - Kagome perguntou receosa.

- Por favor, seja dama de honra no lugar da Ayame! Só faltam três semanas para o meu casamento, eu não tenho outra pessoa em quem pensar, pois apesar do pouco tempo que nos conhecemos já sinto uma grande afeição por você. - o tom de voz de Rin demonstrava a verdade daquelas palavras e sua expressão estava suave, mas depois voltou a ser uma expressão desesperada – POR FAVOR, KAGOME! - e se jogou aos pés dela.

- TUDO BEM! - Kagome se viu sem opção – Eu aceito, mas para com isso, Rin!

- Verdade que aceita? - Nem parecia que Rin estivera chorando como uma louca. Tinha agora os olhos brilhando e dava pulinhos de pura alegria (**N/A:** q nem nos animes .) - Que bom! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

Kagome sorria sem saber o que pensar: tinha aceitado ser dama de honra da pessoa mais maluca que já tinha conhecido, e ainda se sentia feliz por isso.

De repente a porta da sala de Inu Yasha se abriu e ele perguntou com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rin se virou pra ele como se nada tivesse acontecido e sorrindo falou:

- Inu Yasha, eu preciso falar com você. É sobre o meu casamento. Posso entrar?

Inu Yasha olhou a cunhada de cima a baixo.

- Claro. Entre.

Rin sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente a grande mesa de mogno. Inu Yasha então a olhou e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu lá fora? Eu ouvi gritos. Aliás, eu acho que a empresa inteira ouviu.

- Não foi nada. Eu só estava pedindo pra Kagome ser minha dama de honra no lugar da Ayame. É que ela vai participar de um congresso bem na data do meu casamento e por isso não vai poder comparecer. Como eu não sabia se a Kagome ia aceitar, achei melhor fazer uma cena. - finalizou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- ... - Inu Yasha nada disse, mas sabia que a história da cunhada era verídica, já que a vira fazer isso um milhão de vezes. Rin era uma boa pessoa, mas não costumava descansar enquanto não conseguisse o que queria e se ela havia armado toda aquela cena só pra convencer a Kagome de ser sua dama de honra, é por que ela estava armando alguma.

- E é exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. - Rin continuou – Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu já sou seu padrinho. Não pode me convidar de novo! - Inu Yasha brincou.

- É claro que eu sei disso. É que, como a Kagome vai ser a nova dama de honra precisamos fazer uma mudança nos pares. Lembra, você ia ficar com a Sangê, o Mirok com a Koharu e o Jaken com a Ayame. Mas agora, eu acho melhor você ficar com a Kagome, o Mirok com a Sangô e o Jaken com a Koharu.

- Não seria mais fácil apenas deixar a Kagome com o Jaken? - Inu Yasha não queria ter que passar toda a festa de casamento do irmão ao lado de Kagome, pois isso com certeza iria frustrar os seus planos de esquecê-la.

- Claro que não! Olha só Inu Yasha: a Kagome não conhece o Jaken. Com certeza ela iria se sentir super desconfortável ao lado dele.

- Então porque não a deixa com o Mirok?

- Por que essa é a chance perfeita de juntá-lo com a Sangô! Inu Yasha, você é burro ou o quê? - Rin disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Também não precisa xingar!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Kagome que o impeça de fazer isso?

E agora, o que dizer?

- Não, não aconteceu nada. - disse normalmente.

Mas é claro que Rin percebeu que era mentira.

- Ótimo! Então está tudo certo, não está?

- ...

- Inu Yasha!

- Certo, eu concordo. Mas e os outros?

- Eles já estão sabendo. Só a Koharu que não quis aceitar muito bem no começo, mas depois cedeu. Agora, se me dá licença, - disse Rin enquanto levantava e caminhava em direção à porta – tenho muitos outros detalhes para resolver. Tchauzinho! - e saiu deixando Inu Yasha sozinho e pensativo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Rin saiu do prédio das empresas Taisho encontrou-se com Sangô. (**N/A:** tentem imaginar akelas cenas de filme em que uma pessoa sai de um prédio colocando os óculos escuros ecom os cabelos ao vento, e enquanto anda, uma outra pessoa se aproxima e começam a caminhar lado-a-lado, com uma música bem característica ao fundo. Só eu msm pra imaginar isso :P)

- E então? - perguntou Sangô.

- Tudo conforme o planejado. Agora é hora da fase 2: deixá-los juntinhos o tempo todo! - Rin disse andando em direção ao carro e compltou em pensamento - _"E isso serve pra você também, Sangô"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As três semanas que antecederam o casamento de Sesshoumaru e Rin se passaram como um raio.

E depois de ter aceitado o convite de Rin para ser sua dama de honra, Kagome não teve mais um minutos de paz: tinha que fazer a prova do vestido, do cabelo e da maquiagem; tinha que participar de todos os ensaios... E todos os ensaios eram ao lado de Inu Yasha, que parecia muito desconfortável ao seu lado, já que se empenhava tanto para evitá-la.

Cada vez mais Kagome se sentia pior ao lado de uma pessoa que parecia não gostar de tê-la por perto, e ia se desiludindo, tendo cada vez mais certeza de que ele não sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentiapor ele. Chorava todas as noites quando estava sozinha em seu quarto, pensando no que o levara a agir daquela forma: a atitude de Kouga ou a sua própria?

Porém, o comportamento de Inu Yasha já estava se tornando visível também para os demais.

- Inu Yasha, porque vocêestá agindo assim com a Kagome? - Mirok perguntou depois de um dos ensaios quando Inu Yasha saia apressado em direção ao seu carro – Você não queria ficar com ela?

- Queria, Mirok. Mas acho que ela não quer ficar comigo.

- E como foi que você chegou à essa brilhante conclusão? Por acaso você falou com ela?

- Não, Mirok, eu não perguntei nada! Mas ela parece estar se entendendo tão bem com com o tal de Kouga. E se ela prefere ficar com ele, o que é que eu posso fazer?

Inu Yasha estava realmente decidido a esquecer Kagome, mas Rin não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Ela marcou vários ensaios desnecessários, aulasde dança e encontros "acidentais" na tentativa de uní-los, mas nada paecia dar certo. Mas, pelo menos parte do plano original estava dando certo: Mirok e Sangô estavam cada vez mais próximos.

Durante os ensaios conversavam e riam, nas aulas de dança se divertiam a valer e Rin até poderia jurar que que o vira paquerando a Sangô à sério rm alguns dos vários encontros "acidentais" que tiveram. Parece que finalmente ele percebeu que gosta da moça!

Mas ainda assim, era uma grande pena ver que, enquanto um casal se unia, outro se distânciava. Porém,nem tudo estava perdido, já que Rin sempre percebia os olhares que Inu Yasha e Kagome lançavam um para o outro quando achavam que ninguém estava olhando.

- _"Afinal, ainda há uma chance de juntar esses dois. E eu vou fazer isso, ou não me chao Rin!"_ - pensou enquanto olhava para o casal em questão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente chegou o grande dia! Era um sábado à noite, tudo estava pronto para o casamento: a igreja estava impecácelmente arrumada, todos os convidados já haviam chegado, o noivo e os padrinhos já estavam em seus devidos lugares, e a noiva estava...

- Atrasada! - disse Sesshoumaru, olhando pelo que parecia ser a décima vez para o relógio nos úlltimos cinco minutos.

- Se acalme Sesshoumaru! - disse Inu Yasha tentando acalmar o irmão – As noivas sempre se atrasam. Ela vai entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento.

Então, o noivo e os padrinhos ficaram olhando para a porta da igreja, na esperança de que Rin iria entrar naquele exato momento, como nos filmes de Hollywood. Entretanto, passaram-se mais dez minutos, e nada da noiva aparecer.

Sesshoumaru já estava ficando nervoso, embora mantivesse uma expressão indiferente. Detestava esperar, e Rin sabia disso.

Esperaram um pouco mais, e quando Sesshoumaru já estava pensando em desistir, a marcha nupcial começou a ser entoada. Todos os convidados ficaram de pé para receber a noiva.

As damas de honra começaram a entrar: Kagme estava à frente, seguida por Sangô e por último, Koharu. As três usavam lindos vestidos longos de um rosa clarinho, com frente única. O cabelo estava preso por um lindo coque, enfeitado com delicadas flores. Em suas mãos, traziam pequenos buquês com as mesmas flores que enfeitavam os cabelos.

Ao ver Kagome vestida daquele jeito, todas as barreiras de Inu Yasha caíram por terra, e ele a acompanhou com o olhar, os olhos vidarados nos dela, até que ela chegasse ao altar e se posicionasse em seu lugar.

Outro que acompanhou a entrada das damas de honra com muito interesse foi Mirok. Ele olhava pra Sangô como se visse a perfeição à sua frente. Já ela ao perceber isso, corou levemente, mas continuou sustentando o olhar.

- Linda! - disseram os dois em uníssono, porém, em um tom muito baixo, que ninguém pode ouvir, a não ser eles próprios, já que estavam muito próximos.

A última dama de honra, Koharu, sorria de orelha a orelha até perceber o olhar de Mirok em direção à Sangô. Mas não era por isso que iria fazer feio no casamento da amiga, portanto, manteve a compustura.

Já o último padrinho, Jaken, estava tentando conter as lágrimas. Não eram lágrimas de alegria, muito pelo contrário, não queria que o sócio se casasse com aquela "menina", como ele costumava chamá-la. Achava que o Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho merecia coisa muito melhor! Mas, como não havia conseguido convencer o sócio a não fazer isso, só restava apoiá-lo em sua decisão, e torcer para que fosse feliz.

A tensão agora tomava conta de Sesshoumaru, pois estava na hora da entrada da noiva. Ele mal podia esperar para vê-la.

CONTINUA...

Oi povo!

Até q em fim, novo cap! ) Esse tá grandão! É o maior q eu já fiz. E ainda tinha um monte de coisa p colocar, mas eu achei melhor deixar para o próximo, senão ia fikar mto cansativo!

Vou tentar não demorar mto pra postar o próximo, mas ñ posso prometer nada. É q eu tô no penúltimo semestre da faculdade, ou seja, tô atolada de trabalho pra fazer T.T!

Talvez esse cap ñ tenha ficado mto bom, mas eu amei escrevê-lo. E estou com várias idéias para os próximos cap tbm!

À propósito, gostaria da ajuda d v6: será q alguém pode me dizer qual o nome de todos os integrantes do exército dos 7? É q eu vou precisar usá-los, mas ñ me lembro de todos. Agradeço mto a qm puder me ajudar.

Quero agradecer imensamente à todos que se deram ao trabalho de ler e enviar review. É mto bom saber q alguém lê as bobagens q a gente escreve .

Gostaria tbm de anunciar q a partir de agora, vou responder individualmente a cada review. É q se torna mais fácil p mim e tbm agiliza todo o processo. Sem contar, q cada review tem uma resposta mais completa.

Por falar em review, meu profundo agradecimento a:

**Sacerdotiza  
**

**erika** ( única review q eu ñ consegui resp, mas mto obrigada por acompanhar e tbm pelo carinho. Na próxima deixa seu e mail p eu poder t responder, vlw! .)

**princesayoukai100**

**aline  
**

**Thata chan  
**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**kagome universe**

Mto obrigada pela reviews!

è isso gente, até o próx capitulo. Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão, é so deixar uma review!

Kissus

Pyta-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Rin estava simplesmente estonteante. Seu vestido de noiva era um tomara-que-caia em um tom perolado, todo bordado com pequeninas flores no corpete, e com uma saia rodada. Parecia uma princesa das histórias medievais. Tinha o cabelo preso em um coque, enfeitado com uma linda tiara de brilhantes e um delicado véu cobria seu rosto.

Entrava sozinha na igreja, já que perdeu os pais quando ainda era apenas uma criança. Fez questão de entrar sozinha, disse que seria a última vez que iria estar só.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sesshoumaru demonstrava claramente os seus sentimentos. Tinha um largo sorrisso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam de pura alegria. (**N/A:** já imaginou isso? .)

Rin, por sua vez sorria de orelha a orelha e podiam-se ver seus olhos marejados. Em fim, se casaria com o homem que amava, pra ter uma vida repleta de felicidade.

Quando Rin alcançou o altar Sesshoumaru levantou o véu, deixando visível seu rosto e, consequentemente, o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos e o largo sorriso que trazia em seus lábios.

Podiam-se ver os flashes das máquinas fotográficas por toda parte. Afinal, era o casamento de um dos mais importantes advogados do país, e os paparazi não iam dar folga.

Rapidamete chegou o momento da troca de alianças. Estas foram trazidas por Kanna, filha de uma amiga da noiva, e Shippou, que fora convidado para também participar da cerimônia. Os dois estavam muito bem vestidos: ela com um vestidorodade e ele com um lindo smoking.

O restante da cerimônia transcorreu normalmente e em fim chegava o momento do beijo. Um simples e demorado encosta de lábios que selava a união eterna do casak.

No momentoem que síram da igreja, os noivos foram de braços dados à frente, seguidos por seus padrinhos, que estavam acompanhados por seus devidos parees.

Os noivos cumprimentaram alguns dos convidados e entraram na limousine que os levaria ao local da recepção, este um belo salão de festas todo decorado e com várias mesas, sinal de que haveriam muitas pessoas ali.

Pouco tempo depois, todos já estavam no local da recepção. Os noivos estavam em uma ante sala, aguardando setem anucciados para poder entrar no salão principal. Quando foram anunciados, entraram sendo então ovacionados pelos convidados.

Começaram então, a tocar uma música lenta. Havia chegado a hora da dança dos noivos. Sesshoumaru odiava dançar, mas Rin havia insistido tanto que ele não teve outra altenatica senão ceder.

Todos os convidados se reúniram em volta da posta de dança para observar o casal. No meio da multidão estavam os padrinhos e as damas de honra, que se preparavam, pois dançariam a próxima música ao lado dos noivos.

Inu Yasha e Kagome estavam de braços dados, mas ainda não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer, o que era totalmente contraditório em relação aos olhares que vinham trocando desde a cerimônia. Nesse exato momento, ambos olhavam para os recém-casados, felizes por felicidade dos dois (**N/A:** isso ficou coerente?)

Sesshoumaru e Rin olhavam fixamente nos olhos um do outro, sem desviar a atençao para nada. Mas Sesshoumaru sabia que ela devia estar armando alguma coisa. Afinal, não inventaria todos aqueles ensaios e encontros por nada.

- O que você pretende fazer com aqueles quatro, Rin? - Sesshoumaru ainda sem desviar o olhar.

- Eu? Eu não pretendo fazer nada. - responde sem desviar os olhos do, agora, marido.

- A não ser... - Sesshoumaru não havia se conformado com a resposta da nova Sra. Taisho, e a instigava a continuar.

Esta por sua vez, ficou um pouco em sulêncio antes de responder:

- A não ser ajudá-los a encontrar sua felicidade! - sorriu como uma criança que zcabou de contar um segredo.

- Eu sabia!

- Vai ficar com raiva por eu fazer isso na nossa festa de casamento?

- Claro que não. Lembre-se: foi você que fez questão de termos uma festa. Por mim, já estaríamos no nosso quarto, dando início à nossa lua de mel. - ele sussurrou a última frase no ouvido dela com a voz um pouco rouca,

Rin imediatamente sentiu-se toda arrepiada com as palavras e com a proximidade do marido, mas não ia desistir do seu plano de unir os amigos apenas por uma noite de prazer. Afinal, teria o resto da vida pra isso.

- Quanto mais tempo demorarmos, melhor essa lua de mel será! - Rin sussurrou, repetindo o gesto de Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que ele ficasse arrepiado dessa vez.

Então deu-se início a segunda música, essa que incluia os padrinhos e as damas de honra. Todos estavam dançando muito bem. Afinal, os ensaios foram muito proveitosos.

Todos estavam um pouco envergonhados por causa dos olhares dos presentes. Mas um certo casal estava mais retraído que o comum. Inu Yasha queria falar com Kagome, mas não sabia se deveria. Então iniciou uma conversa informal, que não o comprometesse.

- Foi uma linda cerimônia, não foi Kagome? - ele perguntou quase em um sussuro, fazendo com que a secret´ria olhasse em seus olhos.

- Oh... Sim, sim. Foi belíssima. - Kagome respondeu, desviando mais uma vez do olhar do chefe.

- Você... Você está muito bonita, Kagome. - ele não resistiu em elogiá-la.

- Obrigada. - respondeu simplesmente, desviando novamente do olhar de Inu Yasha, que achou melhor se calar quando a viu corar.

- _"eu devia ter ficado quiet! Ainda não sei se ela voltou com aquele fedido!"_ - pensou Inu Yasha.

Porém, havia um outro casal que estava aproveitando ao máximo aquela dança. Mirok e Sangô conversavam sobre vários assustos: sobre a cerimônia, sobre o local da recepção, sobre o plano de Rin...

- Por acaso eu já disse que você está linda? - Mirok perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Pelo menos umas dez vezes nos últimos cinco minutos! Se você não parar com isso, vou começar a achr que você está me paquerando! - brincou a morena.

- E se eu estiver mesmo te paquerando? - perguntou o médico de volta.

- ... - Sangô não sabia o que responder. Estaria Mirok falando sério, ou será que ele só estava brincando com ela?

Mirok continuava a olhá-la de forma intensa, como se esperasse uma resposta dela. Porém, a música que dançavam acabou, sendo iniciada uma nova música.

Mirok queria ouvir uma resposta de Sangô, mas não pode, pois Koharu chegou para atrapalhar.

- Oi, Mirok! Sangô, você não vai se importar se eu tirar o Mirok pra dançar um pouquinho comigo, não é? - ela não esperou resposta, apenas puxou o braço de Mirok, separando-o de Sangô, que foi andando em direçaõ a uma das poucas mesas vagas.

A pista de dança aos poucos ia sendo tomada pelos convidados

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assim que a músiaca acabou, Kagome voltou a olhar Inu Yasha nos olhos e disse:

- Eu... Eu preciso procurar o Shippou.

- Certo. - respondeu ele, um pouco triste.

Enquanto Kagome se afastava, Inu Yasha ficou observando-a, pensando ao mesmo tempo que ela qual seria mo motivo de não conseguirem conversar normalmente como antes.

Enquanto Kagome caminhava para fora da pista de dança, viu Koharu puxar Mirok para dançar com ela. Viu então Sangô se afastar dos dois e sentar-se em uma mesa vazia e foi até lá falar com ela.

- Oi, Sangô. - Kagome cumprimentou a amiga enquanto se sentava.

- Oh, oi K-chan. - respondeu a morena , olhando a amiga com um fraco sorriso no rosto.

- Nenhuma de nós está com sorte hoje, não é mesmo? - Kagome segurou na mão de Sangô.

- Do que está falando? - Sangô tentou disfarçar.

- Não tente me entolar! - repreendeu Kagome – Eu preciso procurar o Shippou. Você vai ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe, eu vou sobreviver. - respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Até logo.

Kagome então levantou e saiu em busca de Shippou, enquanto Sangô ficou a observar Mirok e Koharu na pista de dança.

- Eles formam um lindo casal.

- Quem? - Rin perguntou, chegando de repente por trás de Sangô, que deu teve um sobressalto com o susto.

- Rin! Você por acaso quer transformar a sua festa de casamento no meu velório?

- Me desculpe! Foi sem querer. - a noiva desculpou-se enquanto sentava no lugar em que Kagome estava – Mas, de quem você estava falando?

- Ah... Era... Era... do Mirok e da Koharu.

- Você acha? Eu discordo. - Rin disse olhando em direção aos dois – Mas em fim, vim até aqui pra podermos continuar com o nosso plano de unir o Inu Yaha e a Kagome. – Rin mudou completamente de assunto – Agora que eles estão longe um do outro, você vai até lá e fala do quanto a Kagome tem andado triste. Você tem que tentar convencê-lo a ficar com ela. O Mirok já me disse que ele pensa que a Kagome voltou com o Kouga, por isso está agindo dessa forma com ela! Você tem que dizer pra ele que a Kagome não voltou com o Kouga!

- E como é que eu vou fazer isso? - Sangô perguntou.

- Ah, você começa a conversar com ele sobre qualquer coisa e depois, é só puxar o assunto!

- Rin, você não exziste!

- Eu sei! Agora vai. Faça a sua parte que eu vou falar com o Mirok pra ele começar a parte dele.

Sangô então se levantou e foi em direção a Inu Yasha. Ele estava sozinho perto de uma janela, que dava para o jardim do salão de eventos. Ele segurava uma taça de champagne e parecia estar totalmente alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta. Sangô aprouximou-se dizendo:

- Bela festa, não?

Inu Yasha, que pareceu acordar de um tranze, respondeu:

- Oh, ahn... sim, está ótima.

- Por que você está tão triste, Inu Yasha? - pergunyou Sangô, indo direto ao ponto.

- Eu não estou triste! - respondeu enfáticamente – Só estou um pouco cansado. Os últimos dias tem sido muito cansativos com todos esses ensaios, a Rin quase me enlouqueceu!

- Inu Yasha, você nã me engana! - devolveu Sangô – Você está assim por causa do Kagome, não é?

- Claro que não! Qual seria o envolvimento da minha secretária com o me cansaço? - perguntou sério, mas sua expressão demonstrava claramente que ele mentia.

- Inu Yasha, por que você está se comportando assim com ela? Você tem estado muito distante ultimamente.

- ... - ele nada respondeu.

- Inu Yasha... - Sangô não consguiu concluir seu raciocínio, pois Inu Yasha a interrompeu.

- O que você faria... se soubesse que... a pessoa de quem você... gosta... está com outra pessoa?

- Nunca revelaria meus sentimentos. - Sangô falava olhando para Mirol, que continuava a dançar com Koharu - Ficaria quieta me conformando em apenas estar pertio dele, mesmo que como amiga.

- Eu optei por esquecê-la, deixá-la ser feliz com quem ela escolheu.

- Você acha que a K-chan está com o Kouga, não é? - Sangô perguntou olhando agora para o chefe e amigo.

- E não está? Afinal, eu os vi juntos no parque, e eles saíram juntos da boate... É normal, afinal , eles tem um filho juntos! - o olhar de Inu Yasha estava agora perdido, como se ele olhasse para o nada.

- Isso não é verdade! A Kagome não está com o Kouga. - Sangô disse enquanto dava uma pequena risada.

- Como assim, não está com ele? Eu até me lembro que na semana passada ela recebeu umas flores dele lá no escritório.

_OoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoO_

_Inu Yasha estava de saída para a hora do almoço. Mas quando ele ia abrir a porta, parou ao ouvir Kagome falar ao telefone._

_- É, ele me mandou flores. Lindas por sinal._

_Inu Yasha achou estranho, pois tom de voz dela não é o que ele esperaria de uma mulher que acaba de receber flores._

_- Tem razão, eu deveria estar acostumada. Afinal, o Kouga sempre me manda flores quando quer tentar me conquistar. _

_Então as flores tinham vindo do fedido! Inu Yasha quase saiu de sua sala para destruir o ramalhete que podia ver na mesa da secretária, através da pequena fresta que estava aberta na porta._

_- Ele me convidou pra jantar, mas eu disse que não podia. Tenho que estar presente no ensaio para o casameto da Rin._

_Ouve então uma pausa e, logo depois, Kagome voltou a falat:_

_- Eu sei que já houveram vários ensaios, mas o que posso fazer? A Rin quer que tudo saia perfeito. Mas... a pior parte... é que o Inu Yasha vai estar lá e... Bom, nós estamos um pouco distante... Bem, agora eu tenho que desligar. Nós falamos depois._

_Inu Yasha fechou a porta, e voltou a senta-se em sua poltrona atrás da sua mesa de trabalho._

_- "então é isso. Eles estão mesmo juntos. E ainda por cima, ela não quer ficar ao meu lado..."_

_OoOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoO_

- Acotece que o Kouga sempre manda florea pra Kagome, assim como sempre a convida pra jantar, sempre a enche de presentes caros, que ela sempre recusa diga-se de passagem... O Kouga tá sempre tentando conqustar a K-chan, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai aceitar! Eles não estão juntos porque a Kagome não quer ficar com ele, porque ela não o ama!

- Mas então... - dessa vez, Inu Yasha foi interrompido por Sangô.

- Você devia ter me perguntado, já que não queria falar com ela! Não é muito bom tirar conclusões precipitadas! - Sangô finalizou com uma piscadela – Por falar em K-chan, olha lá ela! - Sangô apontou para a pista de dança onde a amiga estava dançando com Mirok, que tinha deixado Koharu com... Seshoumaru? - _"será que isso faz parte do plano da Rin?"_

OoOoOoO Alguns minutos antes OoOoOoO

Agora que eles estão longe um do outro, você vai até lá e fala do quanto a Kagome tem andado triste. Você tem que tentar convencê-lo a ficar com ela. O Mirok já me disse que ele pensa que a Kagome voltou com o Kouga, por isso está agindo dessa forma com ela! Você tem que dizer pra ele que a Kagome não voltou com o Kouga!

- E como é que eu vou fazer isso? - Sangô perguntou.

- Ah, você começa a conversar com ele sobre qualquer coisa e depois, é só puxar o assunto!

- Rin, você não existe!

- Eu sei! Agora vai. Faça a sua parte que eu vou falar com o Mirok pra ele começar a parte dele.

Sangô então se levantou e foi em direção a Inu Yasha.

Rin então decidiu colocar a segunda parte do seu plano emprática, mas ara isso, teria que convencer seu adorável marido a fazer uma coisa que ele odiava: dançar com uma estranha!

Ela foi andando em direção à Sesshoumaru, que estava observando-a atentamente. Rin então, aproximou-se com um andar sutiu e um olhar sensual. Sesshoumaru logo percebe que sua adorada esposa estava tramando alog.

-_ "Isso não vai ser nada bom!"_ - pensou.

- Olá Sesshy! - disse Rin docemente.

- O que você quer, Rin? - perguntou sem rodeios.

- E quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa? - ela o abraçou enquanto falava.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, mantendo sua habitual espressão de indiferença.

- Tudo bem, – Rin cedeu – eu preciso de um favor.

- Que seria... - Sesshoumaru permanecia com a expressão inalterada.

- Preciso que você... - _"Você consegue, Rin!"_ - Preciso que você tire a Koharu pra dançar! - terminou com seu mais belo sorriso, apesar do nervosismo, afinal, poderia estar decretando o fim da sua lua de mel, antes mesmo dela começar.

- ...

- Sess... - foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru, que falava com mais frieza que o normal, se é que isso é possível.

- Essa foi a piada mais sem graça que já ouvi.

- Por favor, Sesshy! - fez sua melhor cara de pidona – É pra ajudar o seu irmão!

- Mais um motivo para eu não fazer isso!

- Só uma música, Sesshy, por favor! - Rin continuou charamingando agarrada ao pescoço do marido – Eu... prometo te compensar depois, quando estivermos a sós. - Rin agora o olhava nos olhos, suas bocas próximas, muito próximas uma da outra - Que tal? É uma troca justa, não acha?

- ... - Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos, como se segurasse para não explodir.

Naquele momento, Rin estava se perguntando se tinha sido mesmo uma boa idéia forçar tanto assim o marido. Mas suas dúvidas logo se dissiparam quando ele abriu os olhos e disse:

- Você ainda vai me pagar por isso, Rin! - dizendo isso, saiu andando em direção a pista de dança, com Rin em seu encalço, com um sorriso estampado na face.

- Não se preocupe Sesshy. Eu vou te compensar, eu garanto!

Os dois foram de braços dados até onde Mirok e Koharu dançavam. Quando os viram, eles pararam de dançar, para desgosto da moça. Então, Rin olhou nos olhos de Koharu e disse:

- Você ainda não dançaram com os noivos! - e, pegando no braço de Mirok (o que deixou o Sesshy morrendo de raiva), completou – Não se importa, não é Koharu?

- Claro que não. - disse com um falso sorriso.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que não fez nem sequer mensão de tirar Kogaru para dançar. Ele sustentou o olhar por algum tempo, mas cedeu e, depois de um demorado suspiro, falou se virando para a garota:

- Não quer dançar?

- Claro! - _"Não é o meu Mirok, mas dqançar com Sesshoumaru Taisho é uma honra!"_ - pensou.

Rin se afastou dos dois com um sorriso vitorioso no roto. Não gostava muito da idéia de ver seu marido dançando com outra, mas para que seu plano desse certo, teria que fazer esse sacrifício.

- Como você conseguiu convencer o Sesshoumaru a tirar a Kofaru pra dançar? - Mirok perguntou, impressionado com o poder que a garota exercia sobre o todo podoroso Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Isso não importa! Eu só queria tirar a Koharu de peto de você. - respondeu enquanto dançavam - Mirok, você prometeu me ajudar a juntar o Inu Yasha e a Kagome, lembra?

- Clato que lembro! Mas, o que você quer que eu faça?

- Olha lá! - Rin fez um gesto indicando o lugar em que Sangô conversava com Inu Yasha – A Sangô tá conversando com o Inu Yasha, tentando convencê-lo de que a Kagome e o Kouga não estão juntos.

- Certo. E eu tenho que...

- Você vai tirar a Kagome pra dançar. Vai ter uma conversa agradável com ela, não vai falar nada sobre o Inu Yasha...

- E sobre o que eu converso com ela? - Mirok a interrompeu.

- Ah, você pode pedir dicas de como conquistar a Sangô. Afinal, não esqueça, você está fingindo que é apaixonado por ela!

- Ok, enterndi. O que mais?

- Bom, quando você perceber que o Inu Yasha está olhando pra vocês, eu quero que você faça o que faz de melhor: quero que passe a mão na Kagome!

- O quê? - perguntou assustado – Mas o Inu Yasha vai querer me matar!

- Mas é exatamente essa a intenção!

- Me matar?

- Claro que não! Provocar ciúmes no Inu Yasha! -respondeu impaciente.

- Às custas da minha vida? - perguntou assustado.

- Mirok, pensa bem: você é um tarado. Será que nunca quis passar a mão na Kagome? Ela é bem bonita! - Rin sorriu maldosamente quando percebeu que estava coseguindo persuadir Mirok.

Já ele, fechou os olhos, imaginando como seria tocar aquele corpo com curvas perfeitas... Não tinha tentado nada até hoje por que sabia que seu melhor amigo gostava dela, mas vontade não faltava.

- Tudo be, eu faço. E se no final das contas, eu apanhar, tudo bem. Afinal não vai ser a primeira vez mesmo!

- Valeu, Mirok! Olha, lá vem ela! - disse Rin, apontando na direção da porta que dava para o jardim. Kagome entrava trazendo Shippou pela mão – Vai lá!

Mirok respirpou fundo, os dois se encaminharam em direção a Kagome. Esta quando os viu deu um enorme sorriso e os cuprimentou.

- Olá! Estão gostando da festa?

- Estou adorando, mas... - Mirok usou de todo o seu charme para falar – esta festa só vai ser completa se a senhorita me conceder o prazer de uma dança!

Mirok fez uma mesura, fazendo Kagome corar.

- Mas o Shippou... - Kagome começou, porém Rin a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, eu gostaria de dançar com o meu pajem, sserá que posso? - perguntou ao garoto.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Shippou.

- Então, você aceita ou não Kagome? - Mirok perguntou já estendendo a mão.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas deu de ombros aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida.

Eles caminharam parqa a pista de dança e começaram a cinversar sobre futilidades, até que Mirok a olhou de maneira séria e perguntou:

- Kagome... você é amiga da Sangô a bastante tempo não é?

- Sim. Nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças.

- E... você sabe se... ela está saindo com alguém? - por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Mirok estava ansioso pela resposta.

- ... - Kagome ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos – Não, Mirok. Ela não está sindo com ninguém. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de brincar com ela, ouviu. Se fizer minha amiga sofrer, eu te mato. - sorriu ao terminar, como incentivando-o a falar com Sangô para ficarem juntos.

Continuaram a dançar, e voltaram a falar sobre outras coisas como a festa e o buffet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha olhava enciumado. Sabia que Mirok era seu amigo, mas não gostava de ver Kagome com outro.

- Sangô, será... Será que a Kagome me daria uma chance? - perguntou sem desviar o olhr da mulher que não saia de seus pensamnetos.

- Por que você mesmo não pergunta pra ela? - Sangô sorriu quando o amigo a olhou com cara de assustado, mas desviou rapidamente o olhar para o casal na pista de dança – E eu acho melhor você ir logo. Olha só onde a mão do Mirok tá indo! - disse ela referindo-se a mão de Mirok, que escorregava "inocentemente" pelas costas de Kagome, se aproximando de suas partes baixas.

- Mirok! - Inu Yasha avançou para onde els estavam, quase correndo, com Sangô em seu encalço – O que pensa que está fazendo com ela? - disse ao chegar bem perto.

- Dançando? - Mirok respondeu inocentemente.

- Ora, seu...

- O que houve, Inu Yasha? - Kagome perguntou curiosa.

- Ah... É que... É que... - ele não sabia o que dizer.

- É que o Inu Yasha queria te convidar pra dançar. Ele disse que precisava conversar com você sobre uma viagem de negócios, ou algo assim. Não é, Inu Yasha?

- Exatamente.

- Mas e eu?

- Como assim e você, Mirok? - Sangô já estava bastante irritada com ele. Mirok nunca mais tinha passado mão em nenhuma mulher e agora decide fazer isso com sua melhor amiga? - _"Ainda bem que ele não conseguiu!"_

- A senhorita Kagome está dançando comigo e eu só permitirei que O Inu Yasha a tire para dançar se você a substituir! - dizendo isso, Mirok soltou Kagome e segurou Sangô na posição de dança que haviam aprendido nas aulas de dança que Rin arranjara. Saíram dançando no meio do salão deixando Kagome e Inu Yasha atônitos.

- O que é que aquele imbecil tem na cabeça? - perguntou Inu Yasha.

- ... - Kagome permaneceu em silêncio.

Quando os dois perceberam que finalmente estavam a sós, coraram levemente e desviaram o olhar um do outro. (**N/A:** eu adoro qdo isso acontece nos desenhos! .) Então, Inu Yasha criou coragem e perguntou:

- Bom, você aceita dançar?

- Aceito. - Kagome disse relutante.

Os dois ficaram dançando em silÊncio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mirok dançava alegremente ao lado de Sangô, mas ela aindo estava um pouco decepcionada com a atitude dele.

- Mirok, o que você estava pensando? - disse ela em um tom raivoso - O Inu Yasha poderia ter te matado por tentar passar a mão na Kagome!

- Calma, Sangô! - respondeu ele calmamente – Era tudo parte do plano da Rin.

- Você passar a mão na Kagome foi idéia da Rin? - perguntou desconfiada

- É claro! Era exatamente pra causar ciúmes no Inu Yasha. - Explicou.

- E você adorou esse plano, não é? - Sangô estava inconformada com a senvergonhice do rapaz.

- _"Bom, não posso dizer que foi um plano ruim. Pena que o Inu Yasha chegou antes de eu conseguir fazer alguma coisa!"_ - pensou o jovem.

- Por que você escolheu ser pediatra afinal? - continuou Sangô.

- Como? - Mirok se surpreendeu com a aparentemente repentina mudança de assunto.

- Afinal, se você gosta tanto assim de passar a mão onde não deve, deveria ter escolhido a ginecologia! - Sangô estava mesmo muito irritada.

- Ah, é isso! - Mirok tinha seu bom humor inabalável – Bom, eu escolhi a pediatria porque adoro crianças. Mau maior sonho é ser pai.

Sangô ficou balançada pelo modo como Mirok falou, ele parecia estar sendo sincero.

- É por isso que você canta todas as mulheres que aparecem na sua frente? Quer ter um filho com cada uma? - a voz de Sangô mostrava claros sinais de mágoa mal contida, o que não passou desapercebido por Mirok.

- Na verdade, - ele começou continuando com o tom calmo que vinha mantendo em sua voz – eu sempre quez ter vários filhos com uma única mulher. Uma mulher que eu ame e que me ame também. Que queira dividir a vida comigo e aquem eu serei fiel até o fim dos meus dias.

- Você ser fiel é realmente algo difícil dr imaginar.

- Sabe, Sangô, - ele continuou, ignorando o último comentário – eu estive pensando, eu acho que eu já encontrei essa mulher com quem eu quero dividir a minha vida.

Sangô o olhou assustada. Então, ele estava saindo com alguém! E ela pensou que ele poderia estar sentindo algo por ela! Como era boba!

- Sangô, - continuou Mirok – você aceita der a mãe dos meus filhos?

- ... - ela nada respondeu. Estava boquiaberta. Não esperava por isso.

- Por favor! Me dá uma chance de provar que eu não sou o canalha que você imagina!

- Eu... Eu... não sei... o que dizer.

- Então não fala nada. - Mirok disse, entendendo o nervosismo dela.

Eles então, foram se aproximando mais e mais, até se encontrarem em beijo lento e apaixonado. (**N/A:** é meu bjo favorito! .)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha e Kagome dançavam em silênio, até que Kagome quis saber:

- Que viagem é essa da qual a Sangô estava falando, Inu Yasha?

- Ah, é uma viagem para uma reunião de negócios com parceiros em potencial. Eu preciso que você venha comigo, pois preciso de auxílio por lá. Isso é se estiver tudo bem pra você, é claro.

- Quanto tempo ficaríamos fora?

- Uns três dias.

- Tudo isso? Não sei se posso deixar o Shippou com a Sra. Kaede por tanto tempo.

- e a Sangô? Ela poderia ficar com ele quando estivesse em casa. Por favor, Kagome. Eu preciso qu você vá.

- Tudo bem. Vou falar com a Sangô.

- Ótimo!

Ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio, até que viram Sangô e Mirok se beijando próximo á eles.

- Não acredito! Será que eles se acertaram? - perguntou Kagome, mal contendo a felicidade pela amiga.

- Parece que sim. - Inu Yasha também estava felisz pelos dois - _"Tem que ser agora!"_ - pensou.

- Kagome... é verdade que... você e o Kouga... não estão juntos? - perguntou receoso.

- Eu e o Kouga? Por favor Inu Yasha, não seja ridículo!

- Que alívio! - pensou alto.

- Por que isso é um alívio? - Kagome perguntou levemente corada.

- Kagome, eu gosto de você. - Inu Yasha resolveu falar de uma vez, ates que perdesse a coragem – E eu gostaria de saber se... eu tenho alguma chance com você.

- ... - por alguns momentos, Kagome não conseguiu emitir nenhum som – Inu Yasha, eu...

Kagome não pode completar a frase, pois Shippou chegou chorando e agarrou as prnas dela.

- Mamãe, eu quero ir pra casa!

- Mas, meu amor, agora? O que aconteceu? - ela se ajoelhou na frente dele segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Me desculpe, Kagome! É que o Sesshy o assustou.

- O assustou?

- É que ele chegou de sopetão depois que a Koharu deixou ele na pista de dança e saiu correndo por ver o Mirok e a Sangô se beijando.

- Oh! Anh, tudo bem. Eu voulevá-lo pra casa. Ele deve estar com sono também, afinal já é tarde pra ele.

- Eu levo vocês. - Inu Yasha se ofereceu.

- Não precisa. - Kagome se apressou em dizer. Precisava pensar um pouco – Nos vemos na segunda. Tchal a todos e mais uma vez, parabéns aos noivo.

- Tchal. - responderam em uníssono.

Kagome saiu e ficaram os dois vendo-a se afastar.

- me desculpe, Inu Yasha.

- Pelo quê?

- Por nada! Divirtasse!

Dizendo isso ela se afastou deixando Inu Yasha a lamentar a oportunidade perdida.

CONTINUA...

Oiê, povo!

Desculpa a demora, mas a culpa é da faculdade! Eu juro!

Falando sério, aqui está o 6º capítulo e afesta de casamento do Sesshy espero q gostem!

Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a: eu mesma. É que na próxima sexta(13/10 sexta-feira 13) é meu niver!

Brigada! Brigada! Brigada!

Vou demorar um pokinho pra postar o 7º, mas é que eu vou passar o feriadão na praia, então só vou volta a escrever na segunda.

Gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a todas as que me deixaram reviews. É mto importante a opinião de vcs. Vlw msm!

Lyriath Eowyn  
Adriana Paiva  
manu higurashi  
petit pelle  
kagome universe  
Thata chan  
Gheisinha Kinomoto  
Aline   
Aline  
(ñ, gente, ñ são a msm pessoa, são 2 Alines diferentes!)

mto obg em especial a Thata chan e a kagome universe por me lembrarem os nomes do pessoal do exército dos 7.

É isso, gente. Kissus e até o Próximo cap.

Pyta-chan .

P.s.: não esqueçam de deixar review, onegai!


	7. Chapter 7

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Era domingo de manhã. Inu Yasha estava com Key no parque, a espera de Kagome e Shippou. Ele não voltara mais lá aos domingos desde sua "pequena disputa" com Kouga. Inu Yasha esperou, mas a secretária não apareceu. Já era tarde e ele decidiu ir para casa, mas ficou preocupado. Afinal, algo poderia ter acontecido com Kagome, então, resolveu ligar para ela.

Pegou o celular no bolso da bermuda que usava, e discou o número da casa da secretária, enquanto andava com Key ao seu lado, em direção ao carro.

Depois de alguns toques, Kagome atendeu.

- _Alô?_ - Inu Yasha sorriu largamente ao ouvir a voz de Kagome do outro lado da linha.

- Kagome? Sou eu, Inu Yasha.

- _Oh! Ahn... Oi!_ - ela parecia estar um pouco receosa. Inu Yasha julgou que era pela confissão que ele havia feito durante a festa de casamento.

- Como... Como você está? Não deu mais notícias, nem apareceu no parque hoje. - ele falava pausadamente, enquanto abria a porta do carro para Key.

- _Está tudo bem. Tudo muito bem!_ - era estranho, parecia que Kagome estava escolhendo minuciosamente as palavras que dirigia a Inu Yasha.

- _"Droga! Eu não devia ter me precipitado! Agora ela vai querer se afastar de mim!"_ - pensou frustrado – Kagome, - disse por fim, depois de um suspiro encostando-se no carro – Olha, sobre aquilo que eu falei na festa... enquanto dançávamos... - ele novamente suspirou – Me desculpe se eu fui precipitado, mas eu precisava dizer o que eu estava sentindo... O que eu **sinto**!

Do outro lado da linha, Kagome estava muda. Parecia não conseguir formular uma única frase que fizesse sentido.

- Será que... - Inu Yasha continuou diante do silêncio dela – Será que nós podíamos... nos encontrar e... conversar sobre isso? Um almoço, ou jantar, quem sabe?

- _Bom, ahn..._ - ela parecia muito nervosa do outro lado da linha.

- _Kagome! Quem é?_ - Inu Yasha pode ouvir uma voz familiar ao fundo.

- _Droga!_ - Kagome falou em um sussurro quase inaldível.

- Kagome, está acontecendo alguma coisa? - Inu Yasha perguntou preocupado, desencostando-se do carro.

- _NÃO! _- apressou-se em dizer – _Não está acontecendo nada. Olha, ahn... eu... eu te ligo mais tarde, aí agente conversa, tá bom?_ - completou.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? - Inu Yasha perguntou.

- _Kagome, com quem você está falando?_ - Inu Yasha pode ouvir a raivosa voz masculina de antes, mas Kagome tentou ignorá-la e continuou dizendo.

- _Então, está combinado. Eu te ligo! Tchau..._ - a voz de Kagome foi se distanciando e Inu Yasha pode ouvir os protestos dela – _Kouga, me devolve já esse telefone!_

- _"Fedido? O que ele está fazendo na casa dela?"_ - Inu Yasha pensou.

- _Alô? Quem é?_ - a voz que agora Inu Yasha sabia pertencer ao rival soou irritada.

- Você devia ser mais educado ao atender o telefone, Fedido. - Inu Yasha provocou.

- _ORA SEU CARA DE CACHORRO! O QUE QUER LIGANDO PARA A KAGOME?_ - Kouga agora gritava como um louco.

- Bom, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas a Kagome e minha secretária. - Inu Yasha falava pausadamente, embora estivesse furioso estar com a Kagome e ele não.

- _ ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE LIGAR PARA ELA EM PLENO DOMINGO DE MANHÃ! _- parecia que ele ia explodir.

- O FATO DE ELA TER ME DADO O NÚMERO DO TELEFONE DELA ME DÁ O DIREITO DE LIGAR A HORA QUE EU QUISER! - Inu Yasha também parecia que ia explodir. Não conseguia pensar que Kouga estava com Kagome sem se perguntar se eles tinham ou não um caso.

- _Ora, seu..._ - Kouga agora sussurrava, como falando entre os dentes – _EI ME DEVOLVE, KAGOME, EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!_ - Inu Yasha ouvia agora os protestos de Kouga. Ao que parecia, agora Kagome havia tirado o telefone das mãos dele.

- _Inu Yasha, me desculpe por isso, por favor! Eu falo com você amanhã. Tchal._ - Kagome falou tão rapidamente, que não deu tempo nem de Inu Yasha dizer algo.

- ... - Inu Yasha suspirou pesadamente olhando para o aparelho em suas mãos – Não tenho como separá-los. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso tentar!

E dizendo isso, entrou no carro e deu a partido, indo pra casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era domingo de manhã. Kagome havia acordado em seu horário habitual, e estava se vestindo para ir ao parque com Shippou. Não deixara de ir lá mesmo depois do "encontro" entre Inu Yasha e Kouga, porém seu chefe não havia mais aparecido por lá. Por falar em Inu Yasha, ela não conseguira parar de pensar no que ele havia dito um minuto sequer desde a noite anterior.

- _"O que eu faço?"_ - pensava - _"Eu sinto o mesmo em relação à ele, mas será que começar um relacionamento com ele é uma boa idéia? Preciso conversar com a Sangô, pedir alguns conselhos!"_

Kagome estava agora com Shippou na cozinha, terminando o café da manhã, quando a campainha tocou ruidosamente.

Kagome apressou-se em atender a porta, afinal, poderia ser Sangô, querendo conversar sobre a festa, o que seria ótimo, pois precisava mesmo conversar com a amiga. Porém, qual não sua surpresa ao ver Kouga parado em sua porta, com cara de poucos amigos?

- Pode me dizer i que é isso? - perguntou não muito amigávelmente, estendendo-lhe um jornal.

- O caderno social? - Kagome respondeu sarcástica ao ler o título do caderno.

- Falo da notícia, engraçadinha! - Kouga devolveu rude.

Kagome só agora prestou atenção na linda foto de Rin e Sesshoumaru, que ocupava quase metade da página. Ela então, segurou o jornal, que estava dobrado ao meio, nas mãos e sorriu ao ler a manchete: "A mulher que fez Sesshoumaru Taisho sorrir", se afastando da porta, de costas para Kouga.

- O que tem de mais na notícia do casamento de alguém? - perguntou, virando-se para o recém-chegado, que fechava a porta depois de entrar.

- Nada. - respondeu calmo. Calmo de mais – Desde que A MINHA MULHER NÃO USE A FESTA DE CASAMENTO DE ALGUÉM PARA SE AGARRAR COM O "PATRÃO" - em meio a gritaria, Kagome notou o desprezo com o qual Kouga proferiu a última palavra.

- Do que você está falando? - Kagome perguntou calmamente, na esperança de que ele se acalmasse.

Mas, Kouga nada disse, apenas se aproximou dela e, bruscamente, tirou o jornal de suas mãos, o desdobrou, e lhe mostrou a parte inferior da mesma página, onde havia uma bela foto dela dançando com Inu Yasha. Abaixo da foto, havia uma legenda onde se lia: "Será que o outro irmão Taisho também se cadará em breve?"

- _"Essa não!"_ - pensou Kagome.

- Pode me dizer o que significa isso? - peguntou, aproximando-se de Kagome por trás.

- E por que eu deveria lhe dar satisfações? - Kagome falou se afastando dele.

- Não me desafie, Kagome! - o tom de voz dele estava novamente alterado, mas não chegou a gritar dessa vez. Não era muito bom ter uma briga com Shippou por perto.

- Não estou te desafiando. Apenas estou me reservando o direto de não fazer comentários sobre a minha vida particular!

- ... - Kouga deu um demorado suspiro antes de continuar com o tom de voz mais calmo que pode – Kagome, pelo amor de Deus, só me diga que você não está tendo um caso com esse Cara de Cachorro!

Apesar do tom de voz calmo, Kagome sabia que ele estava prestes a explodir. Portanto, discutir com ele seria, no mínimo, perigoso. Como não sabia o que ele faria se descobrisse sobre os sentimentos tanto dela quanto de Inu Yasha, resolveu apaziguar as coisas e adiar o máximo possível aquele confronto. De preferência, pra sempre.

- Não, Kouga. Eu não tenho um caso com o Inu Yasha. - viu então ele suspirar, aliviado – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso ter um relacionamento com alguém no futuro! - Kouga fez menção de protestar, mas Kagome foi mais rápida – Kouga, por favor entenda, nós não temos nada um com o outro! Eu sou uma mulher livre e desimpedida, posso namorar quem eu quiser! E você não pode impedir!

- Kagome, eu te amo! - Kouga falou pausadamente – Não vou permitir que nenhum imbecil toque num fio sequer do seu cabelo. Você é minha!

- Kouga, que direito você acha que tem pra vir na minha casa me dizer essas coisas? Você some sem dar notícias por semanas, só aparece quando quer, vive aparecendo nas colunas sociais dos maiores jornais do país, sempre com uma mulher diferente e ainda diz que me ama? Sinceramente, eu não entendo o sue amor. E não faço a mínima questão de entender.

- Eu sou homem. Tenho desejos. Desejos que eu gostaria de satisfazer com você. Mas infelizmente não posso. Afinal, você sempre me despreza. - Kouga tinha agora um tom de voz baixo, triste e magoado - Por isso procuro outras mulheres. Mas acha que não trocaria tudo isso por você? Kagome, eu daria tudo que eu tenho, só por um minuto da sua atenção, por um pouco do seu carinho, do seu amor... Será que pra você é tão difícil assim pensar em me amar, em viver ao meu lado?

- Kouga, eu sinto muito, mas não posso me forçar a sentir alguma coisa! Você sempre soube que eu nunca te amei! - agora era Kagome que mantinha um tom baixo na voz. Por mais que costumassem brigar, sabia que os sentimentos de Kouga, embora muitas vezes fossem doentios, eram verdadeiros.

- Mas vai amar! - falou convicto – Um dia você vai me amar! E eu não vou desistir de você.

Os dois ficaram olhando nos olhos em do outro por mais algum instante sem proferir uma única palavra, apenas sentindo o peso das últimas declarações ali feitas.

Shippou havia escutado a voz do pai, mas preferiu permanecer na cozinha até que julgasse ser seguro. Já havia presenciado muitas das brigas dos pais, por isso preferia ficar longe até tudo se resolver. Quando percebeu que o silêncio perdurava mais que o normal no outro cômodo, sabia que era "seguro" ir até lá, afinal estava com saudades do pai, a quem não via a três semanas. Foi andando de mansinho e ficou a observar os dois ali parados, então, saiu correndo na direção de Kouga, gritando:

- Papai, que saudades!

Este o segurou nos braços e o ergueu, abraçando-o no alto.

- Oi, garotão! - deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha - O que andou fazendo enquanto o papai esteve fora?

- O de sempre. Veio pra irmos ao parque? - perguntou todo contente.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazermos outra coisa hoje.

- O que, papai?

Kouga sentou-se no sofá, com o garoto no colo, enquanto Kagome apenas observava em silêncio.

- Eu estava pensando em passar uma divertida manhã jogando vídeo-games! O que acha? - perguntou enquanto fazia cócegas no filho.

- É claro que eu quero! - na verdade, Shippou sempre preferiu jogar futebol na prática, mas fazia qualquer coisa para ficar perto do pai o máximo que conseguisse.

- Mas é claro, só se a mamãe deixar. - disse olhando para Kagome.

- Você deixa, mamãe? - perguntou o garoto olhando diretamente para a mãe.

- Claro, meu amor! - respondeu com um sorriso.

Na verdade, ela tinha a esperança de encontrar Inu Yasha quando chegasse ao parque, queria conversar com ele. Mas ainda não tinha conversado com Sangô e estava meio perdida, sem saber como agir, além disso Kouga não iria deixá-la ter uma conversa civilizada com Inu Yasha, muito menos se soubesse o assunto da conversa que pretendia ter com o chefe.

Kouga e Shippou passaram a manhã inteira jogando vídeo-game. Kouga e Kagome mal trocaram duas palavras durante toda a manhã.

Já era quase hora do almoço quando o telefone começou a tocar. Kagome apressou em atendê-lo.

- Alô? - Kagome disse normalmente.

- _Kagome? Sou eu, Inu Yasha._

Kagome foi estão se distanciando o máximo que pode da sala, levando consigo o telefone sem fio, mas tendo cuidado para não chamar a atenção de Kouga.

- Oh! - essa não! Inu Yasha estava ligando na hora mais inadequada que poderia. Se Kouga descobrisse, iria voltar ao assunto do jornal! - Ahn... Oi! - tinha que escolher muito bem as palavras que usaria, e não podia nem pensar em pronunciar o nome do chefe.

-_ Como... Como você está? Não deu notícias, nem apareceu no parque hoje._

Droga! Então ele tinha mesmo ido ao parque! Kagome havia perdido uma ótima oportunidade de conversar com Inu Yasha.

- Está tudo bem. Tudo muito bem! - _"Droga! Eu preciso formular melhor as minhas frases!"_

Inu Yasha passou alguns segundos em silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- _Olha, sobre aquilo que eu falei na festa... enquanto dançávamos..._ - Kagome pode ouvir um suspiro dado por ele – _Me desculpe se eu fui precipitado, mas eu precisava dizer o que eu estava sentindo... O que eu **sinto**!_

- _"Eu gostaria tanto de poder dizer o mesmo. Por que você tinha que ligar logo agora que o Kouga está aqui e eu não posso conversar?"_

- _"Será que..." _- só agora Kagome notou que não falara nada - _"Será que nós poderíamos... nos encontrar e... conversar sobre isso? Um almoço, ou jantar, quem sabe?_

- _"Mas é claro q eu quero. Mas como vou dizer isso?"_ - ela pensava, mas não conseguia expressar-se com palavras - Bom, ahn...

- Kagome, quem é? - ela pode ouvir a voz de Kouga, vinda da sala, e notou que ele se aproximava.

- Droga! - sussurrou, estapeando a própria testa. O que faria agora?

- _Kagome, está acontecendo alguma coisa?_

- NÂO! - Kagome falou rapidamente – Não está acontecendo nada. - ela tinha que pensar rápido, pois Kouga já estava muito próximo – Olha, ahn... eu... eu te ligo mais tarde, aí agente conversa, tá bom?

- _Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?_

- Kagome, com quem você está falando?

Kagome tentou ignorar Kouga e encerrar a conversa o mais rápido possível.

- Então está combinado. Eu te ligo! Tchal... - mas ela não pode terminar a conversa, pois Kouga tirou o aparelho de suas mãos – Kouga, me devolve já esse telefone!

- Alô? Quem é? - Kouga perguntou com uma voz extremamente irritada, ignorando o "pedido" de Kagome.

- _Você deveria ser mais educado ao atender o telefone, Fedido._

Quando Kouga identificou a voz que estava do outro lado da linha, fez uma cara de ódio extremo e olhou Kagome de forma acusadora.

- _"Mais que droga!"_ - Kagome pensou inconformada.

- ORA SEU CARA DE CACHORRO! O QUE QUER LIGANDO PARA A KAGOME? - Kouga gritava e gesticulava como um louco.

Kagome tentava a todo custo tirar o aparelho das mãos de Kouga, mas como ele era muito mais forte que ela, a tarefa estava se tornando não só difícil como impossível.

- _Bom, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas a Kagome é minha secretária._ - a forma pausada e aparentemente calma e superior como Inu Yasha falava estava irritando mais ainda Kouga.

- ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE LIGAR PARA ELA EM PLENO DOMINGO DE MANHÃ!

Kagome estava começando a entrar em desespero. Afinal de contas, o que Inu Yasha estava falando pra irritar tanto o Kouga? Será que ele não tem noção de perigo?

- _O FATO DE ELA TER ME DADO O NÚMERO DO TELEFONE DELA ME DÁ O DIREITO DE LIGAR A HORA QUE EU QUISER!_

- Ora seu... - o som que Kouga emitiu mais parecia um rosnado.

Kouga estava tão irritado que pareceu esquecer que Kagome estava tentando tirar o telefone de suas mãos. Ela então, aproveitou-se dessa ocasião e tirou o telefone das mãos dele, indo pra longe o mais rápido que pode, enquanto ouvia os protestos de Kouga, que a perseguia de perto:

- EI ME DEVOLVE, KAGOME! EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI! - ele parecia incontrolável.

- Inu Yasha, me desculpe por isso, por favor! Eu falo com você amanhã. Tchal. – Kagome falou o mais rápido que pode, antes que Kouga conseguisse pegar o aparelho de volta.

Com toda a correria e a luta pelo telefone, os dois acabaram chegando até a sala de TV, onde Shippou estava. Ele olhava em um misto de surpresa e susto toda aquela cena. Primeiro os gritos de seu pai, e agora essa correria toda e dois adultos brigando por um telefone. O que estaria acontecendo afinal?

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FALANDO COM ELE, KAGOME? - Kouga esbravejava ao perceber que ela havia encerrado a conversa e desligado o telefone.

Mas, por estar preocupada com o filho, Kagome se manteve o mais calma que pode, respirando fundo antes de se virar para o Shippou e dizer calmamente:

- Meu amor, o papai e a mamãe precisam conversar. - ela agora acariciava os cabelos do garoto – Será que você poderia ir para o seu quarto, só um pouquinho?

Quando percebeu que a intenção de Kagome era tirar o garoto de perto deles para que pudessem conversar em paz, Kouga procurou se acalmar. Afinal, não queria magoar o filho.

Quando Shippou saiu da sala, Kagome foi até a mesinha do telefone e o colocou no lugar. Fez-se um silêncio perturbador. A calmaria antes da tempestade.

Kagome estava de costas para Kouga. Sabia que teria que ouvir um sermão daqueles. Foi quando o ouviu falar, com um tom de voz calmo e pausado:

- Por que ele te ligou?

- Isso importa tanto assim? - perguntou virando-se para encará-lo.

- Apenas responda, por favor. - pediu ainda mantendo o tom suave.

- Kouga, ele é meu chefe e...

- E o que o seu chefe teria para resolver com a secretária em pleno domingo de manhã? - cortou-a fechando os olhos.

Kagome tinha que pensar rápido. Sabia que quando ele parecia nervoso era uma coisa ruim, mas quando parecia calmo era pior ainda.

- Ele... Ele queria saber se eu já tinha resolvido os detalhes para... uma viagem de negócios que ele vai ter que fazer na quarta.

- Tem certeza? - Kouga perguntou olhando nos olhos de Kagome.

- Por que não teria teria? - respondeu com uma pergunta, mantendo o olhar fixado no dele.

Kouga nada respondeu. Apenas se dirigiu até o quarto de Shippou, provavelmente para se despedir do filho, como sempre fazia quando brigava com Kagome na frente dele. Ao voltar para a sala ignorou Kagome, até que chegou na porta, e quando ia abri-la para sair, disse sem virar para ela:

- Eu só espero que se lembre do que eu disse, Kagome: se estiver tendo alguma coisa com esse imbecil, eu tomo o Shippou de você. - dizendo isso, abriu a porta e saiu.

Kagome sabia que esse era um péssimo sinal. Nenhum grito, nenhum xingamento, somente uma ameaça. E ela sabia que ele sempre cumpria as ameaças que fazia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, Kagome estava meio desligada. A discussão do dia anterior com Kouga a tinha deixado com uma bela enxaqueca, além de ter entristecido Shippou de forma assombros.

O menino quase não falava, andava triste pelos cantos e passou o resto da tarde trancado no quarto. Kagome estava preocupada, principalmente por que ia ter que viajar e deixá-lo com Sangô durante três dias. Não que Shippou não gostasse da madrinha, mas Kagome tinha medo de que ele se sentisse sozinho pela ausência da mãe.

E o pior, se Kouga fosse visitá-lo durante sua ausência, (coisa que era muito improvável de acontecer, mas mesmo assim a preocupava) ficaria uma fera em descobrir que ela "omitira" o fato de que viajaria com Inu Yasha, o que ocasionaria mais um briga.

Inu Yasha ainda não havia chegado, e ela agora pensava no que fazer. Na tarde do dia anterior, tinha ido até o apartamento ao lado conversar com Sangô, e essa lhe deu alguns conselhos.

_OoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoO_

_- Nossa Kagome, - disse a morena sentada ao lado de Kagome no sofá de seu apartamento – eu... não sei o que dizer. Que barra!_

_- Nem me fale! - Kagome estava em sua habitual posição de inércia: sentada no sofá, abraçada as próprias pernas, com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos._

_Shippou estava em casa, dormindo. Certamente havia chorado até adormecer, e Kagome não quis acordá-lo._

_- O que pretende fazer? - Sangô perguntou olhando-a._

_- Eu vim aqui na esperança que você me dissesse. - respondeu olhando para a amiga. Lágrimas rolavam copiosamente pelo seu rosto o que cortou ainda mais o coração de Sangô._

_- Kagome, eu sinto muito, - apesar de estar triste pela amiga, Sangô precisava mostrar-lhe a realidade dos faltos – mas é você que tem que tomar uma decisão. Você tem que escolher se vai passar o resto da sua vida com medo do Kouga, se recusando a ser feliz, ou se vai aceitar o amor do Inu Yasha e passar a viver por você mesma, pelo menos uma vez!_

_Kagome agora fitava um ponto muito interessante no tapete da amiga, apenas processando aquelas palavras._

_- Você sabe muito bem que está nessa situação pura e simplesmente por não ter tido a coragem necessária para enfrentar o Kouga! - Sangô continuou – Se você realmente quiser sair dessa situação, tem que dar o primeiro passo! Se você gosta do Inu Yasha de verdade, não o deixe escapar! - Sangô colocou sua mão no ombro da amiga, que passou a encará-la – eu sei que vão vir muitos obstáculo se você decidir aceitá-lo, mas essa é a única forma de encontrar a felicidade._

_Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Kagome, que voltou a escondê-lo nos joelhos._

_- K-chan, - Sangô a chamou carinhosamente – eu vou sempre estar aqui pra te ajudar a superar qualquer obstáculo. E... tenho certeza que o Inu Yasha também vai estar!_

_Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Kagome abriu um sorriso verdadeiro. As duas se abraçaram e Kagome chorou por muito tempo antes de voltar para o seu apartamento._

_OoOoOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoOoO_

Sangô estava certa: somente a própria Kagome poderia dar o primeiro passo em busca da felicidade. Depois de pensar muito a respeito, Kagome decidiu que lutaria para ser livre e feliz. Afinal, não devia nada a ninguém!

- _"E se o Inu Yasha ainda me quiser, vou lutar pra ficar com ele!"_ - pensava uma agora determinada Kagome.

Algum tempo depois, Inu Yasha chegou para mais um dia de trabalho. Estava um pouco apreensivo, queria conversar com Kagome o mais rápido possível, pois já não aguentava mais estar perto dela sem poder tocá-la e dizer-lhe tudo o que queria.

Estava decidido: falaria com ela e, se ela o aceitasse, não haveria nenhum obstáculo que pudesse impedi-lo de viver esse amor. Nem mesmo o _Fedido_!

Saiu do elevador e viu a secretária digitando algo no computador. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a mesa de Kagome. Parou em frente a esta, mas Kagome parecia tão desligada que nem percebeu sua presença. Então Inu Yasha falou:

- Bom dia, Kagome.

A secretária teve um sobressalto, mas depois se recompôs e respondeu:

- Oh... Bom dia, Inu Yasha.

- Me desculpe. Eu não queria te assustar.

- Não... Tudo bem, é que eu estou um pouco aérea hoje.

Por alguns instantes, os dois focaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando enquanto pensavam em uma forma de dar início a conversa que tanto queriam ter.

- Kagome... - Inu Yasha começou, mas foi interrompido pelo telefone – É melhor você atender.

Kagome fez o que o chefe mandara enquanto o via entrar na própria sala.

Inu Yasha sentou-se em sua poltrona e suspirou. Porque era tão difícil conversar sobre isso? Talvez por que ela ainda não tenha dado nenhuma resposta e ele tivesse medo de ser rejeitado? É era exatamente por isso!

- _"Droga, eu tenho que parar de conversar comigo mesmo!"_

Porém, seus pensamentos foram cortados por algumas batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar!

- Inu Yasha, era a secretária das empresas Shichinintai. Ela acaba de me repassar por fax a agenda das reuniões que teremos com os sócios. - Kagome disse, entrando na sala de Inu Yasha, lutando para manter a compostura.

- Sim, claro. Sente-se Kagome.

E assim a secretária o fez. Sentou-se e passou a agenda para Inu Yasha.

- Eu já reservei as passagens de avião. Sairemos daqui na quarta-feira, às 8 da manhã. A viagem dura cerca de 5 horas, então nossa chegada está prevista para às 13 horas. Às 16 horas, teremos o primeiro contato com os sócios acionistas. - Kagome repassava a agenda para Inu Yasha da forma mais profissional que conseguia. Não era a melhor hora nem o melhor lugar para tratar de assuntos pessoais.

Enquanto Kagome repassava a agenda de compromissos para os três dias de viagem, ele tentava manter-se concentrado. Era muito difícil separar o profissional do pessoal quando estavam tão próximos. Ele esperaria até que pudessem ter um momento em particular para poder tocar no assunto.

Kagome estava terminando de ler a agenda:

- E por fim, o vôo de volta sairá às 9 da manhã do sábado. E é essa a agenda. Vou deixar uma cópia com você, qualquer dúvida, ou alteração, é só me comunicar que eu entro em contato com a secretária deles.

- Ahn, não. Não, está tudo bem. Eu estou de acordo com tudo. - disse calmamente.

- Tudo bem, então... Eu vou ligar para a secretária, pra confirmar tudo. Com licença. - Kagome disse levantando-se par sair da sala.

- Espera, ahn... Kagome, eu... - Inu Yasha também se levantou, indo até ela – Eu queria conversar... sobre o telefonema de ontem. Não causei nenhum problema, causei? - perguntou devagar, enquanto se aproximava.

- Não, não. Imagina! - Kagome disfarçou – inclusive, Inu Yasha, eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo Kouga. Ele estava brincando com o Shippou e...

- Kagome, tudo bem. Não... Não precisa se desculpar. - os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que Inu Yasha recomeçou a conversa – Err... Kagome, sobre o que falávamos ao telefone...

- Sim? - a respiração de Kagome acelerou devido ao nervosismo.

- Bom, será que nós poderíamos conver...

TOC, TOC, TOC... (**N/A:**eu sei, é estúpido, porém necessário)

As batidas na porta interrompendo Inu Yasha e fazendo com que os dois se sobressaltassem.

- Quem é? - Inu Yasha perguntou.

- Sou eu! - disse Mirok já entrando na sala do amigo. - Estou interrompendo algo? - perguntou com um leve tom de malícia ao vê-los tão próximos.

Os dois imediatamente coraram.

- Não, Mirok. - Kagome respondeu afastando-se discretamente de Inu Yasha – Nós estávamos apenas repassando a agenda de reuniões.

- O que faz aqui? - Inu Yasha perguntou ríspido, lançando um olhar mortal, encostando-se em sua mesa.

- Eu só dei uma passada pra ver a Sangô, e decidi ver o meu melhor amigo!

Inu Yasha apenas continuou a olhá-lo daquela forma que demonstrava toda sua raiva, enquanto Kagome andava em direção à Mirok, dizendo:

- A propósito, Mirok, meus parabéns! A Sangô me disse que vocês estão namorando.

Ela o abraçou, o que só fez o olhar de Inu Yasha se tornar ainda mais assassino, ao se lembra que seu amigo quase passou a mão onde não devia enquanto dançava com Kagome na festa de casamento do seu irmão.

- _"Se aquele imbecil tocar nela, vai se arrepender."_ - pensou, já se afastando da mesa em direção aos dois.

Mas, para sorte de Mirok, nada aconteceu.

- Obrigada Kagome! Eu estou muito feliz porque a Sangô resolveu me dar uma chance. - respondeu o médico depois de se desvencilhar do abraço de Kagome.

- Fico muito feliz por vocês. Bom, se me dão licença, eu preciso fazer uma ligação. Querem que eu traga algo? Um suco, ou café? - Kagome perguntou educadamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Kagome. - disse Mirok com um sorriso – Eu não pretendo demorar.

- Com licença, então. - Kagome, então saiu da sala deixando os dois amigos a sós.

Quando a secretária saiu, Mirok apenas sentou-se em uma das poltronas que ficavam na frente da mesa de Inu Yasha e, olhando em seus olhos disse:

- Me desculpe. Não era minha intenção atrapalhar.

- Mas atrapalhou. - respondeu mal-educado.

- Quer dizer que você vai mesmo lutar por ela, não é?

- Claro que sim. Só que eu ainda não consegui encontrar um momento adequado, e quando eu encontro esse momento, tem sempre alguém para atrapalhar. - ele disse a última frase olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom: - Mirok falava tentando amenizar a situação – vocês vão passar três dias juntinhos em uma outra cidade. Lá, certeza vocês vão poder se acertar!

- Você tem razão! - disse Inu Yasha com ar pensativo – Se eu não conseguir falar com ela aqui, posso falar com ela lá! Afinal, nós estaremos no mesmo vôo, no mesmo hotel, no mesmo carro... (**N/A:** v6 acharam msm q eu ia colocá-los no msm quarto?)

- É isso aí, Inu Yasha! Só espero que você não faça nenhuma besteira!

- E que tipo de besteira eu poderia fazer? - perguntou novamente com olhar irritado.

- Correr atrás de outras garotas, por exemplo.

- Eu não sou você, Mirok!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Inu Yasha passaram o restante da manhã ocupados com os preparativos para a viagem. Kagome fazendo ligações par a reserva do hotel, confirmação das passagens aéreas, aluguel de um carro, entre outros detalhes. Já Inu Yasha estava delegando tarefas para os diretores da empresa, para que o funcionamento da empresa se desse na mais perfeita ordem durante a sua ausência.

Havia tanto a ser feito antes da viagem, que os dois acabaram perdendo a hora do almoço. Quando Inu Yasha se deu conta do horário, resolveu convidar Kagome para almoçar. Afinal, não seria necessário esperar até a viagem para conversarem, talvez já viajassem como um casal!

- Kagome. - chamou-a saindo de sua sala.

- Sim, Inu Yasha. Precisa de algo? - Kagome perguntou, olhando-o.

- Na verdade, preciso sim. - ele fez uma cara séria – Estou saindo para almoçar, e preciso de companhia. Quer vir comigo?

- Que horas são? - perguntou olhando em seu relógio de pulso – Meu Deus, não imaginei que fosse tão tarde! Ainda bem que pedi à Sangô pra pegar o Shippou na escola e levá-lo para a casa da Senhora Kaede.

- E então, aceita almoçar comigo?

Kagome se viu sem saída diante daquele sorriso lindo do seu chefe.

- Tudo bem, eu estou mesmo com fome. - disse levantando-se e pegando a bolsa.

Quando os dois estavam se dirigindo ao elevador, este se abre, revelando a única pessoa que nenhum dos dois gostaria de ver agora: Kouga.

- Olá, Kagome, Cara de Cachorro. - disse ele educadamente e com um sorriso polido.

Os dois pararam imediatamente de andar ao vê-lo, mas nenhum dos dois proferiu uma única palavra.

- Vão a algum lugar? - perguntou Kouga, alargando o sorriso ao perceber a expressão frustrada e surpresa estampada no rosto de Inu Yasha.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Kouga? - Kagome perguntou, preocupada com um possível escândalo que Kouga pudesse fazer.

- Vim conhecer o lugar onde a mãe do meu filho trabalha! - ele respondeu enquanto se aproximava.

- Nossa, que honra! - disse Inu Yasha recuperando-se do choque – Quer dizer que você deixou suas tantas obrigações somente para vir visitar a minha humilde empresa?

- Na verdade, Cachorrinho, minha intenção ao vir aqui é convidar a Kagome para almoçar comigo. - agora Kouga olhava fixamente nos olhos da garota, seu olhar era sério, o que para Kagome significava perigo.

- Kouga... - ela tentou argumentar, mas Kouga a interrompeu.

- Por favor, K-chan. Eu... Eu quero me desculpar pela nossa discussão de ontem! - ele agora segurava delicadamente as mãos de Kagome entre as suas, fazendo o sangue de Inu Yasha ferver.

- _"Como assim, K-chan?"_ - pensou Inu Yasha tentando conter a vontade que tinha de soca-lo.

Por algum tempo, fez-se um silêncio perturbador, e o que deveriam ter sido segundos, pareceram ser horas.

Kagome usou esse pouco tempo para pesar as conseqüências de sua decisão naquele momento: se aceitasse sair com Kouga, perderia a oportunidade que procurara durante todo o dia de conversar com Inu Yasha; se negasse o convite de Kouga, o deixaria nervoso e com certeza ele teria uma crise de ciúmes, causando um grande escândalo. De todo jeito, sairia perdendo.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. - Inu Yasha falou, surpreendendo-a – É melhor vocês dois conversarem e se entenderem. Nós podemos conversar uma outra hora.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer e até o Próprio Kouga parecia surpreso.

- Vejo você depois do almoço! - Inu Yasha completou, entrando em sua sala.

- Então, - Kouga chamou a atenção da moça – vamos, Kagome?

Sem ter opção, Kagome segui o jovem. Será que essa atitude de Inu Yasha significava que ele não estava mais interessado nela?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha entrou no escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-se cair no chão.

- Feh... Se ela realmente se acertar com o Fedido, é porque eu nunca tive uma chance com ela.

Inu Yasha permaneceu em sua sala, esperando a volta da secretária com ansiedade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sangô estava em sua sala, trabalhando normalmente, até que uma insistente e frenética batida na porta tira toda a sua concentração.

- Pode entrar! - disse.

Inu Yasha entrou apressado fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, Sangô.

- O que aconteceu pra você entrar na minha sala dessa forma? Alguém morreu por acaso? - Sangô perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Não. Ninguém morreu. Pelo menos não até agora!

- Credo, Inu Yasha! O que aconteceu? - Sangô perguntou, ainda com um tom divertido.

- É a Kagome! - ele andava de um lado para o outro na sala de Sangô.

- Você quer matar a Kagmoe? - ela o olhava séria.

- Não! Eu quero matar aquele fedido!

- Quem?

- O Kouga! - Inu Yasha estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

- Eu não entendi. A Kagome te deixou irritado, mas você quer minha ajuda pra matar o Kouga? - Sangô tentava a todo custo segurar a vontade de rir da cara de raiva do amigo.

Inu Yasha finalmente parou de andar e encarou Sangô, com toda a irritação que podia demonstrar. Mas Sangô não notou apenas irritação, havia algo mais, angústia, desespero...

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, realmente preocupada dessa vez.

- Eu... - parou de falar passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos – Eu acho que a Kagome e o Fed... e o Kouga se acertaram.

Inu Yasha desabou em uma das cadeiras que ficavam à frente da mesa de Sangô. Ele tinha o semblante abatido e uma tristeza profunda no olhar, que fitava um ponto qualquer no chão.

- E porque você acha isso? - Sangô se manteve calma, pois sabia que não havia a menor possibilidade de Kagmoe ceder as constantes investidas de Kouga.

- É que... - ele começou, mas parou de falar, respirando fundo antes de continuar – Eu a convidei para almoçar comigo. Queria conversar com ela sobre... ahn...

- Sobre a declaração que você fez pra ela na festa de casamento? - Sangô completou.

- Como você sabe? - Inu Yasha perguntou envergonhado.

- Fala sério, Inu Yasha! A Kagome é a minha melhor amiga!

- Tem razão, me desculpe. Bom, eu queria saber qual era a resposta dela, por isso a convidei para almoçar, mas quando estávamos indo para o elevador, o Fedido apareceu e a convidou para almoçar também ele disse que era uma forma de se desculpar por uma briga que tiveram ontem, ou coisa assim. Pra evitar um escândalo que a deixaria ainda mais constrangida, eu disse pra ela aceitar o convite dele, disse que nós conversaríamos depois.

- E... - ela o incitou a continuar quando ele se calou por alguns momentos.

- E ela foi com ele. - disse com uma expressão triste.

- Mas foi você que falou pra ela ir!

- Eu sei. - ele voltou a encará-la – Eu sabia que se eles se acertassem, era porque eu não teria nenhuma chance com ela. E... - houve mais uma pausa – quando ela voltou no início da tarde, estava diferente. Até agora ela ainda não falou comigo direito, e está tentando me evitar a todo custo! - Sangô fez menção se questioná-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido - Eu sei o que pensei, masd tinha esperança que eles não ficassem juntos!

- Certo. Então você quer minha ajuda para...

- Quero que você descubra se eles realmente voltaram.

- Inu Yasha, quantas vezes eu vou precisar te dizer que não existe a menor possibilidade da Kagome ter algo com o Kouga?

- Eu preciso ter certeza, Sangô!

Inu Yasha olhava tão profunda e suplicantemente para Sangô, que esta se sentiu desarmada, e acabou cedendo.

- Tudo bem, Inu Yasha. - ela disse depois de um curto suspiro – Eu falo com ela hoje à noite.

- Obrigada, Sangô!

Inu Yasha saiu, deixando-a sozinha a pensar:

- Esses dois vivem me dando trabalho. Seria tão mais fácil se eles se entendessem logo de uma vez. Acho melhor falar com a Rin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava muito confusa. Em um minuto, Inu Yasha está convidando-a para almoçar com ele, e no minuto seguinte, está dizendo para ela almoçar com Kouga e "se entender com ele"? O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Inu Yasha realmente sente algo por ela, ou não? Será que ele se arrependeu por ter dito que gostava dela? Será que o Kouga tinha razão quando dizia que seu chefe só queria se aproveitar dela?

Kagome passou o restante da tarde com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. O almoço com Kouga não havia sido nada agradável. Discutiram de novo. Kouga nunca havia se conformado com o fato de Kagome não o querer. Menos ainda com a possibilidade de ela estar interessada em uma outra pessoa. Kouga quase fez um escândalo dentro do restaurante quando Kagome voltou a afirmar que não devia nenhuma satisfação para ele, que voltou a ameaçá-la:

_OoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoO_

_- Kagome, eu não estou brincado! - Kouga tentava se controlar – Se eu souber que você está com o Cara de Cachorrinho, eu tomo a guarda do Shippou de você! _

_Sua voz era carregada de amargura. _

_- Nunca, - continuou – nunca vou permitir que você seja de outro!_

_OoOoOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoOoO_

Kagome sabia que não era saudável discutir com Kouga. Ficava preocupada com as ameaças dele. Mesmo com Sangô lhe dizendo que ele nunca iria deixar a boa vida que levava pra cuidar do garoto, e mesmo que tentasse conseguir a guarda, nenhum juiz a concederia, ela sabia que Kouga sempre dava um jeito de ter o que queria. E sinceramente, tinha medo de tentar descobrir se o rapaz iria realmente cumprir suas ameaças.

Porém, mesmo com medo, a secretária estava disposta a enfrentar o pai de seu filho, para buscar a tão almejada felicidade ao lado de Inu Yasha, mas depois do que ele disse antes de sair com Kouga:

_- "Tudo bem, Kagmoe. - Inu Yasha falou, surpreendendo-a – É melhor vocês dois conversarem e se entenderem. Nós podemos conversar uma outra hora."_

- Droga! - Kagome falou.

- O que é uma droga? - Sangô perguntou , sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

As duas ia a caminho de casa no carro de Sangô. As duas estavam em um completo silêncio.

- Não é nada, Sangô. - Kagome respondeu, tentando parecer natural e falhando miserávelmente.

- E eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho. - Sangô rebateu, ainda sem desviar os olhos do caminho – Não tem nada que que queira me dizer?

- Não. - Kagome foi enfática.

- _"Eu vou ter que apelar pra conseguir algo dela dessa vez" _- Sangô pensou, dizendo logo depois – Eu fiquei sabendo que você saiu acompanhada no horário do almoço. Quem era? O Inu Yasha?

Kagome ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensou em ignorar o comentário, mas pensou bem e achou melhor desabafar.

- Era o Kouga.

- O Kouga? - Sangô finalmente a olhara fingindo surpresa – Quer dizer que o Kouga esteve na empresa? O que aconteceu?

- O Inu Yasha tinha me convidado para almoçar, disse que queria conversar. Mas quando estávamos saindo, o Kouga apareceu e também me convidou para almoçar. Disse que queria me pedir desculpas pela discussão que tivemos ontem.

- E o que você fez? - Sangô passou a olhá-la diretamente, quando parou em um sinal fechado.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer. Se eu ignorasse o Kouga, ele faria um escândalo, mas se eu fosse com ele, o Inu Yasha poderia pensar que havia algo entre nós. - Kagome agora gesticulava e falava de forma exasperada.

- E...

- E aconteceu o que eu não esperava. O Inu Yasha me disse que era melhor eu ir com o Kouga pra que nós pudéssemos "conversar e nos entender". Ele disse que nós conversaríamos depois.

- E conversaram?

- Não. Eu fiquei muito confusa, Sangô! Se ele realmente gosta de mim, por que me mandaria sair com outro homem? Principalmente se ele sabe que o homem em questão gosta de mim?

- Kagome, - Sangô voltou a dirigir quando o sinal abriu – você não acha que ele pode ter feito isso para evitar um escândalo? Talvez ele tenha pensado que se ele tentasse reagir o Kouga poderia começar uma briga, que com certeza ele aceitaria entrar?

- Eu não sei. - disse Kagome depois de um suspiro – Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar.

- Kagome, eu vou te dar um conselho de amiga: Se você gosta do Inu Yasha, dê a ele uma chance de se explicar.

- Eu acho que já ouvi essa frase antes. - Kagome concluiu com um riso fraco.

- Era o que você vivia me dizendo pra mim quando descobriu que eu gostava do Mirok. E hoje eu estou com ele. E muito feliz, diga-se de passagem. Mas se eu tivesse dado ouvidos a isso, poderia estar com ele a mais tempo.

Kagome apenas suspirou.

- Mas me diz, - Sangô continuou – como foi o almoço com o Kouga?

- Totalmente desagradável! - Kagome respondeu com cara de nojo – Ele queria por que queria que eu aceitasse casar com ele.

- De novo essa história?

- De novo! Eu falei pra ele que não adiantava insistir por que um relacionamento entre nós nunca daria certo.

- E ele, o que disse?

- Que se eu não fosse dele não seria de ninguém! E voltou a dizer que se eu tivesse algum relacionamento com outra pessoa, principalmente com o Inu Yasha, ele tomaria a guarda do Shippou de mim.

- Ai, Kagome, desencana! - Sangô disse quase em um grito – Ele não vai fazer isso! E mesmo que faça, você não pode deixar de viver por qualquer coisa que ele ameace fazer!

Kagome novamente ficou em silêncio, apenas pensando sobre o que devia fazer.

OoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Kagome continuava sem saber o que fazer. Continuou o se manter o mais distante possível do chefe. Ainda não sabia qual atitude era correta diante daquela situação. Falava com Inu Yasha apenas o indispensável, e passou o dia cuidando dos preparativos para a viagem do dia seguinte.

Já Inu Yasha estava desesperado com a atitude de Kagome. Tentava conversar com ela, mas a secretária parecia fazer o impossível para evitá-lo.

Resolveu então, ir conversar com Sangô, para saber o que ela havia descoberto.

- Ela só está um pouco estressada com o Kouga, Inu Yasha. Não tem com o que se preocupar. Eles não estão juntos! - Sangô dizia.

- Então porque ela está me evitando? - perguntou preocupado.

- Por que você não deixa pra conversar com ela no avião? Lá ela não vai ter como te evitar! - disse Sangô.

- Tem razão! É isso que eu vou fazer. Obrigada, Sangô. - Inu Yasha parecia mais animado e rumou para sua casa, já que estavam no fim do expediente.

No dia seguinte, falaria com Kagome enquanto viajavam, e resolveria tudo.

CONTINUA

Oi povo! Desculpa a demora pra postar, e tbm pra responder as reviews, ms é q eu tava mto ocupada!

Bom aqui está o sétimo capítulo de RECOMEÇAR. Espero que vocês tenham curtido.

Aliás, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta: os cap estão ficando compreensíveis? Será que tá mto confuso? Bom espero que me respondam pra eu poder sempre melhorar.

Outra coisa, estou fazendo uma enquete, vocês acham que eu deco colocar um hentai na fic? Estou meio na dúvida, não sei se v6 iriam gostar. Espero que me digam se preferem com ou sem hentai.

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a vc q perde seu precioso tempo lendo essa humilde fic. Msm v6 q lêem ms ñ deixam review, mto obrigada pelo carinho!

Gostaria de agradecer principalmente à: **Aline (enilacm), Aline (aebdp), ****littledark****Ayazinhaah-chan (ñ tenho certeza se vc recebeu minha resposta, se ñ me desculpe e arigatou pela sua review!)****Gheisinha Kinomoto****, manu higurashi e ****Thata chan, ** pelas reviews q me deixaram.

Kissus gente vlw msm.

Como vcs já sabem, as resp das reviews estão sendo enviadas individualmente, e qlquer dúvida, eu respondo aqui.

Bom gente só posso esperar q tenham curtido esse cap e diz\er q essa viagem do Inu e da K-chan vai dar mto pano p manga!

Onegai, continuem lendo e mandando reviews.

Kissus, kissus, e mais kissus.

Pyta-chan .


	8. Chapter 8

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

A manhã de quarta-feira foi bem fora do habitual para Kagome. Além de levar Shippou para a escola, ainda tinha que terminar de fazer as malas e correr para o aeroporto.

Por sorte, Sangô havia se oferecido para cuidar do afilhado durante a ausência da amiga, porém uma coisa ainda a preocupava:

- Kagome, e se o Kouga aparecer, o que eu falo? - Sangô perguntou encostada em uma parede do quarto da amiga.

- Não se preocupe, Sangô. - Kagome respondeu, terminando de fechar a mala que estivera arrumando – Quando almoçamos juntos na segunda, eu combinei um "almoço em família" com ele para o próximo domingo. - ela gesticulava de forma exagerada, tentando imitar o modo como Kouga falava – Isso vai ser o suficiente para mantê-lo afastado durante esses dias.

- Tem razão. Um almoço por semana é mais do que o Kouga pode aguentar do próprio filho! - disse Sangô com tristeza em seu semblante.

- É verdade! - Kagome concordou, a mesma expressão vazia no rosto.

Elas seguiram, então, para a escola onde Shippou estudava, e lá, Lagome se despediu do filho.

- Tchau, meu amor! - Kagome abraçava o filho com força – Mamãe volta no sábado, ok?

- Ok! - o garoto respondeu quando a mãe desfez o abraço.

- Se comporta doreitinho com a tia Sangô! Ela vem te buscar na escola e te levar pra casa da Sra. Kaede durante esses dias.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

O sinal da escola soou, indicando o início das aulas. Kagome o abraçou novamente e disse:

- Mamãe vai ligar todos os dias!

- Boa viagem, mamãe! - ele disse antes de correr pra dentro da escola.

Kagome ficou apenas observando seu filho entrar no prédio, pensando como seria difícil ficar tantos dias sem vê-lo.

- Não se preocupe, K-chan! - disse Sangô colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Eu tomo conta dele!

- Obrigada, Sangô! Ele é tudo o que eu tenho!

- Eu sei!

As duas entraram novamente no carro, e se dirigiram para o aeroporto. Lá chegando, encontraram Inu Yasha que estava esperando por Kagome para fazerem o _check-in_. (**N/A:** é assim msmo q se digita, né? O.O')

- Alí está o Inu Yasha, K-chan! - disse Sangô, indicando o local onde estava o chefe e amigo – Vê se não perde a chance de falar com ele sobre o que sente durante a viagem, tá bom?

- Sangô! - foi tudo o que Kagome conseguiu dizer antes de serem vistas por Inu Yasha – Será que a vergonha que estou sentindo agora já não é o suficiente? Você ainda tem que ficar colocando pilha! - fcompletou enquanto se aproximavam dele.

- Bom dia garotas! - Inu Yasha disse.

Ele estava visívelmente empolgado com a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Kagome e finalmente poder ter a conversa que a tanto tempo desefava. Afinal, só assim saberia quais eram suas chances com ela.

- Bom dia, Inu Yasha! - responderam as duas em uníssono.

- Obrigada por me trazer, Sangô! - disse Kagome olhando para a amiga.

- Não precisa agradecer! - Sangô respondeu abraçando-a – Bem, boa viagem para os dois. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar! - completou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Sangô! - disse Inu Yasha.

- Cuida bem do meu filhote, viu? - Kagome disse vendo a amiga se afastar.

Quando os dois se viram sozinhos, um incômodo silêncio se fez.

- Ahn... Eu acho melhor nós irmos fazer o _check-in_. - Inu Yasha disse, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- É verdade, - Kagome apenas concordou.

Quando terminaram, osdois foram para a sala de espera. Eles continuavam sentados, cada um lendo uma revista em um silêncio sepulcral.

- _"Tem que ser agora!"_ - Inu Yasha pensou – Kago...

Ele tentou iniciar a tão esperada cpnversa, mas foi interrompido por uma voz, que lhe soou bem faminiar.

- Sr. Inu Yasha!

Ele olhou na direção de onde vinha a voz que o chamara pelo nome, e viu que Kagome fazia o mesmo.

- Sr. Inu Yasha! A quanto tempo!

Um senhor idoso se aproximou deles com um largo sorriso.

- Velho Myouga? - Inu Yasha disse ao reconhcer a figura que se aproximava – O que faz aqui? Achei que estivesse morto! - completou enquanto se levantava.

- Inu Yasha! - Kagome o repreendeu - Isso é jeito de falar?!

- Não se preocupe, Srta.! Já estou acostumado. Ele sempre faz isso! - o sorriso do acião alargou ainda mais quando quando Inu Yasha lhe deu um forte abraço – Então, esta é a sua nova namorada? - perguntou dirigindo-se a Kagome, que corou violentamente.

- Não. - Inu Yasha disse em um tom de pesar, o que a fez corar ainda mais – Essa é Kagome Higurashi, minha secretária. Kagome, este é o Sr. Myouga, um velho amigo da família. - _"Que por sinal, não precisava ter aparecido justo agora, só pra me atrapalhar!"_ - ele completou em pensamento, mantenfo o sorriso, apesar da frustração.

- Oh, a famosa Kagome Higurashi! É um enorme prazer, Srta.! - disse o Sr. Myouga beijando-lhe delicadamente a mão, quando a secretária levantou.

- O prazer é todo meu! Mas, como assim "famosa"? - Kagome perguntou.

- Bom, é que a menina Rin fala tanto de você, que acabou ficando famosa! - exclamou o senhor – É uma pena que não pudemos nos conhecer durante a festa de casamento!

- Então, o senhor também estava na festa? - Kagome perguntou, recebendo como resposta um menear afirmativo de cabeça – Eu tive que ir embora realmente cedo por causa do meu filho, e infelizmente, não pude conhecer muitas pessoas.

Os três se sentaram para aguardar o momento do embarque.

- Sim, é realmente uma pena. Mas não se preocupe, não faltarão oportunidades para nos encontrarmos – falou o velho Myouga.

- Pra onde está indo, velho? - Inu Yasha perguntou.

- Por favor, Inu Yasha, pare de chamá-lo assim! - Kagome pediu.

- Não se preocupe, Srta. Kagome, já disse que estou acostumado! - disse Myouga rindo.

- E não vai me responder? - Inu Yasha voltou a indagar.

- Eu vou para... - Myouga foi interrompido pelo som do auto-falante do aeroporto.

- _Atenção Srs. passageiros do vôo 657, embarque no portão 3._

- Esse é o meu vôo! - disse o ancião.

- Só pode estar brincando! - disse Inu Yasha com cara de assustado.

- Como assim? - perguntou Myouga.

- É que nós também estamos nesse vôo. - Kagome respondeu sorridente.

- Oh, mas que boa notícia! Assim poderemos aproveitar para conversar durante a viagem! - Myouga se levantou, começando a caminhar para o local de embarque, juntamente com Kagome e Inu Yasha, que andava um pouco mais atrás dos dois.

- _"Eu não acredito!"_ - Inu Yasha pensou - _"Será que eu nunca vou conseguir conversar com a Kagome sem ser interrompido? Será que não é da vontade de Deus que fiquemos juntos? Será que eu joguei pedra na cruz?"_ - a cada instante os pensamentos de Inu Yasha se tornavam mais pessimistas.

- O Sr. conhece o Inu Yasha a muito tempo, Sr. Myouga? - Inu Yasha saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Kagome perguntar.

- Desde que ele nasceu! - respondeu orgulhoso – Mas, por que a pergunta?

- Bom, se o conhce tão bem, pode me contar muitas coisas embaraçosas sobre ele! - disse Kagome divertida.

- _"Eu definitivamente, joguei pedra na cruz!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A vaigem de 5 horas fora demasiadamente longa para Inu Yasha. Afinal, passar tanto tempo ao lado da pessoa amada e ver sua melhor oportunidade de ter, em semanas, uma conversa definitiva ser desperdiçada pela inconveniente presença de um velho amigo da familia, que tinha como passatempo preferido falar sobre os momentos embaraçosos por ele vividos à pessoa em questão, poderia ser considerado como uma tortura! (**N/A:** ufa! Já imaginou alguém falando isso sem parar pra respirar? Pois é assim msm! O.Oº).

Inu Yasha passou toda a viagem emburrado. Ele ia sentado na poltrona que dava para a janela, e ficou olhando o tempo todo através dela, pensando em inúmeras formas de punir o ancião por atrapalhar seus planos, e ainda fazê-lo passar vergonha.

Kagome ia na poltrona que dava para o corredor e Myouga estava na poltrona do meio. Não parava de faloar nem por um minuto, enquanto Kagome apenas ria de todas as histórias contadas pelo novo amigo.

Quando finalmente pousaram, Myouga declarou que faria apenas uma escala naquela cidade. Seu próximo vôo já estava para partir e ele precisava se apressar.

- Bom, foi uma viagem muitíssimo agradável. - dizia o ancião – Afinal, não é sempre que tenho uma ouvinte tão bela para as munhas histórias! - terminou a frase rindo das próprias palavras.

- _Última chamada para o vôo 433, embarque no portão 5._ - os três puderam ouvir o auto-falante do aeroporto.

- É melhor você ir, velhote, ou vai acabar perdendo o seu vôo. - disse Inu Yasha olhndo-o de esguelha.

- Inu Yas... - Kagome ia repreendê-lo novamete, mas Myouga interviu.

- Você tem razão, Sr. Inu Yasha. Mas, será que que poderia me ajudar com essa mala? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- ... - Inu Yasha ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, até que respondeu – Tudo bem.

- Foi um prazer conhcê-lo, Sr. Myouga! - disse Kagome, abraçando-o.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Srta. Acredite! - respondeu o ancião – Bom, vamos? - disse, agora olhando para Inu Yasha.

- Eu volto já, Kagome. - Inu Yasha falou, começando a caminhar juntamente com Myouga.

Quando eles estavam distantes o suficiente de Kagome, Inu Yasha perguntou.

- O que você queria me dizer que a Kagome não podia ouvir, velho?

- Cuide bem dela. - foi tudo o que Myouga disse.

- Como assim? - Inu Yasha tinha uma sombrancelha erguida.

- Se declare o mais rápido possível, e quando estiverem juntos, cuide be mdela. - o velho senhor parou de andar e passou a olhar nos olhos de Inu Yasha – Alguma coisa me diz que vocês ainda vão passar por muitas provas e, se você realmente a ama, vai ter que ajudá-la em tudo!

- ... - Inu Yasha apenas sustentava o olhar.

- Bom, até uma próxima vez, Sr. Inu Yasha!- Myouga deu um tapinha no ombro do mais jovem, pegou sua mala e foi para o local de embarque, deixando Inu Yasha a pensar nas suas palavras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha voltou para o lugar onde tinha deixado Kagome, mas não a encontrou. Ele estava olhando ao redor, procurando por algum vestígio dela.

- INU YASHA! - ouviu a voz de Kagome vinda de um ponto distante, atrás de si, e virou-se para vê-la.

Kagome acenava tentando chamar sua atenção.

Ele então, aproximou-se do local onde ela estava, e a ouviu dizer com um sorriso, enquanto apontava para o veículo estacionado ao seu lado:

- Achei melhor chamar logo um táxi!

Ele apenas meneou afirmatvamente a cabeça. Inu Yasha não sabia o que dizer quando Kagome sorria, apenas ficava lá, olhando-a, perdido naquele sorriso e naqueles olhos.

Os dois entraram o carro, e Kagome deu o endereço do hotel em que se hospedariam. Quando o veículo se pôs em moviento, fez-se novamente, o tão temido silêncio entre os dois. Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer, afinal, um táxi não era o melhor lugar para se ter uma conversa sobre sentimentos.

Eles então, chegaram no hotel, fizeram seus registros e se dirigiram para os seus quartos que ficavam um de frente para o outro. Queriam descansar um pouco, poi dentro de mais ou menos duas horas teriam o seu primeiro encontro com os sócios da Shichinintai.

Eles estavam parados na porta de seus respectivos quartos, esperando o mensageiro se retirar. Quando isso aconteceu, Kagome quebrou o silêncio:

- Bom, nós siremos daqui às 15 horas, já que a reunião está marcada para começar às 16 horas. Haverá um carro alugado esperando, portanto, não dependeremos de táxi ou chofer.

- Tudo bem. - Inu Yasha limitou-se a dizer.

- Anh, eu... vou entrar. Quero ligar para a Sangô. - Kagome disse já entrando em seu quarto – Até mais tarde.

- até. - Inu Yasha estava travando uma verdadeira batalha dentro de si. Um lado dele gritava que prcisava conversar com Kagome, e dizer-lhe o que sentia, mas a outra parte, dizia que devia deixà-la descansar, e que ele próprio devia dazer o mesmo, já que enfrentariam uma série de reuniões que não seriam nada fáceis. E então, mais uma oportunidade se perdeu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pontualmente às 15 horas, Kagome ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Quando a abriu, viu Inu Yasha pronto para a reunião, sperando-a.

- Vou pegar minha bolsa. - foi tudo o que ela disse, saindo em seguida para o corredor.

Quando os dois entraram no elevador que estava praticamente lotado, na maior parte por turistas, que visitavam aquela bela cidade.

Se mantiveram mais uma vez em silêncio até que desceram do elevador, indo em direção a saída ainda em silêncio, até que viram uma figura muito peculiar que os olhava de forma insistente.

- INUZINHO! QUE PRAZER REVÊ-LO! - o homem estranhamente vestido com um terno cor-de-rosa gritava de modo escândaloso, com um tom de voz perturbadoramente estridente.

- Já... Jakotsu? - Inu Yasha mal podia acreditar no que via – O que faz aqui?

- Vim buscar você, oras! - o homem que Inu Yasha chamara de Jakotsu se aproximou, abraçando-o.

- Já disse para não me abraçar desse jeito. - esbravejou o empresário.

- Oh, me desculem – respondeu o outro em um falso tom de remorso – Ah, então vocé a nova secretária? - ele(?) agora se dirigia a Kagome, que apenas observava a cena, imaginando de onde seu chefe poderia conhecer uma figura tão estranha.

- Sim. - quem respondeu a pergunta de Jakotsu foi Inu Yasha – Ela é Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome pode notar que Inu Yasha estava um pouco corado. Muito provavelmente pelo fato de ter sido chamado de Inuzinho e logo depois ter sido "agarrado" por um "homem" tão escândaloso.

- É um prazer conhcê-la! - ele a abraçou e deu dois beijinhos estalados nas bochechas (**N/A:** sabe qdo aklas amigas bem frescas se encontram? Desse jeitinho msm! .)

- O prazer... é meu? - ao invés de afirmar, Kagome perguntou mais para si mesmoa se realmente era um prazer.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Jakotsu falava alto e gesticulava de forma exagerada – Me desculpe pela indelicadeza. Esqueci de me apresentar! Sou Jakotsu, um dos sócios da Shichinintai, e antes que pergunte, conheci o Inuzinho na festa beneficente que ele deu!

-_ "O que? Esse homem é um dos sócios da Shichinintai? Por isso eu não esperava!"_ - Kagome pensou.

- Não precisava ter vindo até aqui, Jakotsu. - Inu Yasha disse – Sei muito bem como chegar a empresa.

- Eu sei! - Jakotsu mantinha seu compertamento exagerado – Mas até parece que eu ia perder a chance de te ver!

Kagome estava completamente aturdida com o comportamento de Jakotsu e com a forma de tratamento que ele direcionava a Inu Yasha. Ele havia comentado que que conhecera dois dos sócios da empresa quando estes fizeram uma viagem para participar de uma festa beneficente, promovida pelas empresas Taisho a cerca de um ano. Foi nessa ocasião, inclusive, que o interesse por uma futura parceria surgiu. Mas daí a um... homem de masculinidade duvidosa o tratar daquela forma, já era demais!

- Eu vou de carro com vocês! - Jakotsu praticamene gritou.

Os três então foram para o carro que Kagome havia alugado por telefone, e que já estava estacionado em frente ao hotel.

Inu Yasha ia na frente no volante e Kagome no banco do carona. Jakotsu ia no banco de trás e não parava de falar por um minuto sequer. Parece que ele não possuia a capacidade de ficar calado.

- Essa sua roupa é muito bonita, K-chan! - Jakotsu disse, referindo-se ao tubinho bege que ela trajava.

- _"K-chan? Não que eu não goste do apelido, mas acabamos de nos conhecer!"_ - Kagome pensava.

- Mas... Não sei. - Jakotsu falava calmaente, sem perceber a expressão de intriga no rosto de Kagome – Acho que ficaria muito melhor com um belo decote e uma enorme fenda na lateral! Afinal, já deu pra notar que você tem belas pernas, e um busto ENORME, não é? - exclamou, como se tivesse chegado a uma brilhante conclusão, deixando Kagome levemente corada. Ele podia ser meio afeminado, mas ainda era um homem, e ela ficava embaraçada sempre que era elogiada, principalmente com uma referência tão explícita de seus dotes físicos.

- Certamente essa não seria uma roupa muito adequada para um local de trabalho, Sr. Jakotsu. - respondeu ainda corada e sem ousar encará-lo pelo retrovisor, como ele fazia com ela.

Jakotsu, então, colocou sua cabeça entre os dois bancos da frente, sobressaltando Kagome levemente.

- Oh, querida, por favor, me chame apenas de Jakotsu! Afinal, não sou nenhum velho, não acha?

- Me desculpe! Kagome logo falou quando percebeu a cara de irritado que ele fez. Já tinha até uma veia saltando em sua testa em sinal de irritação. Com certeza, ele não gostava de ser comprado a nada que considerasse feio.

- Por que, afinal de contas, resolveu vir nos buscar, Jakotsu? - Inu Yasha perguntou, encarando-o pelo retrovisor, com cara de quem não estava gostando nenhum pouquinho da companhia dele.

Jakotsu voltou a encostar-se no assento e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Sorriu discretamente e, então, respondeu:

- É porque eu estava morrendo de saudades _Inu-kun_!

O empresário pareceu não gostar nada de ter sido chamado daquela forma por Jakotsu, já que apertou o volante com mais força que o necessário, e fez uma exprssão de raiva quase tão assustadora quanto a que constuma fazer qunado vê ou fala com Kouga.

- Jakotsu... - Inu Yasha começou – já disse para parar de usar esses apelidos odiosos e me chamar única e simplesmente de INU YASHA! - ele gritou o próprio nome, na tentativa de se fazer entender.

Kagome tinha certeza de que, se Jakotsu não fosse sócio da Shichinintai, o Inu Yasha já teria pulado em seu pescoço por falar dessa forma com ele. Porém, como a sociedade é muito importante para as Empresas Taisho, ele deve ter usado todas as suas forças para se controlar.

Jakotsu apenas fazia uma cara risonha. Parecia não se preocupar coma reação de Inu Yasha. Kagome até podia jurar que era exatamente essa reação que ele esperava do empresário.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No restante do trajeto, Inu Yasha e Kagome permaneceram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo Jakotsu tagarelar sobre os mais diversos assuntos, entre eles, como Kagome devia mudar a cor do cabelo ou usar um perfume mais adocicado, pra poder chamar mais a atenção dos homens, ou como Inu Yasha ficava lindo qunado se irritava. Foi realmente um longo caminho.

Quando finalmente chegaram a sede das empresas Shichinintai, Inu Yasha estacionou o carro na garagem e os três se dirigiram para o prédio. Goram direto para o andar da presidência, onde ocorreria a reunião. A secretária da empresa, provávelmente a mesma com quem Kagome havia conversado para marcar todos os compromissos, os anunciou, informando em seguida que poderiam entrar.

Dentro da sala, encontraram mais seis homens, um diferente do outro. Kagome pensou em como cada um deles era "peculiar" assim como Jakotsu.

- Que bom revê-lo, Inu Yasha! - um dos seis homens, que estava sentado na grande mesa que ocupava o centro da sala, e que Kagome julgou ser o sócio majoritário, Bankotsu. levantou-se e apertou firmemente a mão de Inu Yasha.

- Digo o mesmo, Bankotsu! - respondeu Inu Yasha.

Os dois, Inu Yasha e Kagome, estavam um pouco nervosos, pois sabiam que os três próximos dias seriam de difíceis negociações. Mas, o que mais deixava Kagome nervosa, naquele momento, era a forma como os homens daquela sala a olhavam.

Com certeza, essa seria uma longa viagem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era sexta-feira de manhã. Kagome estava terminando de se arrumar para irem a Shichinintai.

Os dois últimos dias haviam sido muito conturbados. As negociações com os sócios da Shichinintai estavam cada vez mais difíceis e as exigências deles estavam colocando a prova a paciência e a habilidade de nigociação de Inu Yasha. Mas, para sua sorte, o empresário contava com a ajuda de Kagome, que não detinha somente conhecimentos de uma simples secretária. Ela também era muito boa em negociações e, como tinha conclusãdo mais da metade do curso de administração de empresas, tinha uma boa vase teórica, além é claro, de sua experiência como secretária executiva.

Essa desenvoltura que Kagome demonstrava ter, contribuiu para ampliar a "adimiração" que os sócios da Shichinintai tinham por ela. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via uma secretária executiva que, além de linda, sabia negociar!

Por várias vezes, Kagome flagrou aqueles homens olhando-a de modo intenso, fazendo com que ela ficasse extremamente encabulada, enquanro Inu Yasha parecia ficar cada vez mais irritado, porém, em nenhum momento algum dos sete homens a desrespeitou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha estava em seu quarto, terminando de abotoar sua camisa. Estava também lamentando sua incrível falta de sorte. Ele achou que essa viagem seria a oportunidade perfita para tentar uma aproximação com sua secretária, mas até agora, não tinha conseguido nada.

As reuniões estavam sendo mais puxadas que o esperado e, nos poucos momentos em que poderia ter ficado a sós com Kagome, não conseguiu, pois Jakotsu fez questão de acompanhá-los em todas as refeições e quando saiam do hotel para a empresa ele já estava esperando e ainda fazia questão de acompanhá-los de volta à noite, saindo apenas quando se certificava que os dois iriam dormir. Parecia até que ele não queria que os dois ficassem sozinhos!

O empresário já estava se irritando com aquele grude. Mesmo sendo um chato de galochas que só fala em roupas, cabelos e homens, Jakotsu havia conquistado a afeição de Kagome, e ela até gostava da companhia dele, porém, Inu Yasha estava perto de enlouquecer!

Ele lembrou-se, então de quando voltavam para o hotel na noite anterior. Estavam cansados, mas Jakotsu insistiu em "pegar uma carona", acabando com todas as chances de uma conversa entre os dois.

_OoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoO_

_- Oh, então você tem um filho? - Jakotsu espantou-se quando Kagome fez um comentário sobre Shippou._

_- Sim. Um lindo menininho. Tem seis anos de idade! - Kagome respondeu empolgada, tirando uma foto da carteira._

_- Sou obrigado a concordar, K-chan! - Jakotsu falou, olhando para a foto em suas mãos – Seu filho é lindo!_

_De repente, ele começou a pular no acento traseiro, onde estava sentado. (**N/A:** como as garotinhas frescas como eu fazem qdo descobrem algo e ficam pulando sentadas no lugar onde estão! -.-)_

_- O que foi agora, Jakotsu? - Inu Yasha perguntou, já cansado de ver aquela atitude._

_- É que a K-chan é linda! - ele respondeu._

_- Disso eu já sei! - Inu Yasha não se importou em dizer aquilo na frente de Kagome. Ao contrário, ficou muito satisfeito quando a viu corar. Queria conquistá-la, e não mediria esforços para tal._

_- E o filho dela é lindo! - Jakotsu continuou, ignorando a fala de Inu Yasha._

_- E daí? - Inu Yasha voltou a indagar._

_- E daí, que o pai do menino deve ser tão lindo quanto a K-chan! - ele concluiu com um sorriso e com os olhinhos brilhando (**N/A:** assim ó: .) - Me fala a verdade, Kagome Higurashi: - Jakotsu continuou, ainda com um brilho no olhar – O pai dessa criança deve ser um deus, não é?_

_- Err... - Kagome não sabia como responder àquela pergunta. Não depois de terouvido o que Inu Yasha disse sobre ela ser bonita, e, definitivamente, não_ com aquele olhar de "eu mato esse cara" que Inu Yasha estava lançando para Jakotsu.

_- Nada de err...! Eu quero uma resposta sincera!_

_- "E agora? O que eu faço?" - Kagome se perguntava. Não podia negar que Kouga era lindíssimo, mas não queria admitir isso na frente de Inu Yasha._

_- K-chan! - o tom de voz de Jakotsu era ameaçador._

_Mas, por alguns momentos, Kagome nada respondeu, fazendo com que ele repetisse seu nome uma centena de vezes, irritando Inu Yasha até que uma veia começasse a saltar-lhe na testa._

_- Tudo bem! - ela cedeu – Você venceu! Ele é bonito.! Muito bonito, pra ser bem sincera! - pronto. Ela tinha dito. Agora eta só esperar a reação de Inu Yasha._

_Mas tudo o que ele fez, foi manter seu olhar fixo na estrada, com um semblante tristoho._

_- Ótimo! Era tudo o que eu queria saber! - Jakotsu foi aos poucos se recostando no assento do carro, com mais um daqueles sorrisos enigmáticos que ele costumava dar._

_OoOoOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoOoO_

- _"Como é que aquele imbecil se atreveu a perguntar uma coisa dessas pra Kagome na minha frente? Tenho certeza de que ele fez isso só pra me irritar!"_ - Inu Yaha pensava enraivecido, enquanto fechava os botões do punho de sua camisa – Eu preciso dar um jeito de despistá-lo hoje. É a minha última chance!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome já estava pronta. Só faltava passar o batom e, quando o fez, ouviu duas batidinhas na porta, e foi atendê-la pensando ser Inu Yasha, já que ele sempre baria va sua porta quando tinham que ir a Shichinintai.

Porém, qual nãofoi sua surpresa ao ver que na sua porta quem estava parado não era o seu chefe, mas...

- Jakotsu? - perguntou a secretária.

- Eu mesmo! Por que a surpresa?

- Bom, é que geralmente você costuma esperar até que o Inu Yasha e eu desçamos pra poder nos acompanhar.

- É exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui! Odeio rotina! - quando disse isso, foi entrando no quarto dela sem nem pedir permissão.

- E o que, precisamente, você deseja? - Kagome perguntou, olhando-o desconfiada.

- Ajudar você com seu visual! Que por sinal, está muito bom hoje!

Desde que Kagome e Inu Yasha encontraram com Jakotsu no saguão do hotel no dia em que chegaram, esse não havia dado trégua às roupas da secretária. Sempre dizia que eram roupas bonitas, mas que precisavem de um pouco de "atitude".

- Vejo que até que em fim você resolveu usar uma fenda! - disse ele referindo-se a fenda na parte de trás da saia preta que Kagome usava – É uma fenda discreta, porém ainda assim é uma fenda! Mas... acho que seu look discreto pode mudar para "sensualmente discreto" com apenas um detalhe!

Jakotsu foi se aproximando mais e mais de Kagome, que o olhava assustada, e quando ficaram bem próximos, abriu um pouco o zíper que fazia o fechamento frontal da blusa azul clara de mangas compridas de Kagome, deixado um pouco dos seios dela à mostra.

Então, virando-a para que pudesse se olhar no espelho, perguntou:

- O que acha?

Kagome analisou um pouco o decote que se formara. Por fim, até gostou do resultado, e deu um leve sorriso.

- É, até que eu gostei. Não acho que vai ser muito chamativo se eu usar essa blusa assim, não é mesmo, Jakotsu? - perguntou, virando-se para ele, que a encarava com um enorme sorriso

- Claro que não, querida! Você está lindíssima!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eram quase seis horas da noite quando a reunião acabou, felizmente com êxito para Inu Yasha e Kagome. Um acordo foi fechado com os sócios da Shichinintai e eles marcaram um jantar de comemoração para às oito da noite, no restaurante do hotel em que os dois estavam hospedados.

Porém, Kagome achou o comportamento de Inu Yasha muito estranho durante todo o dia. Até mesmo depois de saber que a Shichinintai fecharia o acordo com as empresas Taisho, ele continuava irritadiço e chateado, exatamente como durante todo aquele dia.

Estavam sr despedindo dos sócios naquele momento, mas Inu Yasha continuava a se comportar de forma estranha.

- Então, até a noite, K-chan, querida! - Jakotsu disse, dando-lhe um beijo em cada lado do rosto.

- Você não vai conosco hoje, Jakotsu? - Kagome perguntou um pouco surpresa, afinal, como era o último dia que estariam ali, achou que Jakotsu fosse querer perto de Inu Yasha o máximo que pudesse.

- Oh, não, querida! - ele respondeu – Você não quer que eu compareça a um jantar dessa magnitude parecendo um farrapo humano, não é? Eu preciso me produzir, porque a noite de hoje PROMETE! - Jakotsu terminou sua frase com um grito estridente que chamou a atenção de todos no local – O que foi? - perguntou com ar inocente quando todos os que estavam na sala se puseram em silêncio e o encararam.

- Bom, nos vemos à noite, então, Inu Yasha. - disse Bankotsu, soltando sua mão da do empresário – Aguardo ansiosamente poder revê-la, Srta. Higurashi! - ele dirigiu-se à secretária, beijando-lhe a mão.

- Igualmente, Sr. Bankotsu. - ela respondeu, um pouco corada pela atitude dele, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que o líder da Shichinintai agia dessa forma, o que era também copiado pelos outros sócios.

Durante todo o tempo em que permaneceram em reunião, Bankotsu fora bastante atencioso com a secretária de Inu Yasha Taisho, bem como os outros sócios da empresa. Inu Yasha não estava gostando nada dessa atrnção especial que sua secretária estava recebendo, pois sabia perfeitamente que haviam segundas intenções por trás delas.

Por sua vez, Kagome se sentia sempre constrangida com os olhares que lhe eram lançados.

Quando Kagome e Inu Yasha se retiraram da sala de reuniões, Jakotsu foi para o corredor pegando seu celular V3 pink, e acionou a discagem rápida para um número que discou muito nos últimos dias:

- Rin-chan? O plano saiu melhor que a encomenda!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Em uma linda praia, um casal aproveitava a lua-de-mel..._

- Que bom, Jak-chan! (**N/A: **apelido retirado de Just HoldMe, by Naru-L. Todos os direitos reservados! .) - Rin respondeu – Obrigada por me fazer esse favor!

Quando Rin desligou o telefone, Sesshoumaru perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do jornal que estava lendo:

- Será que nem em lua-de-mel você me deixa em paz?

- Ora Sesshy! Se não fosse por mim, esse romance não ia sair nunca!

- Então, será que você pode me dizer por que pediu ao seu amigo Jakotsu que não os deixasse a sós nem por um minuto? - ele perguntou, agora encarando a esposa.

- Por que se les começassem um romance logo no início da viagem, o seu irmãozinho ia ficar deslumbrado demais e não conseguiria se concentrar em conseguir a sociedade! Além do mais, - Rin ia aos poucos se aproximando de Sesshoumaru – não ia ter graça!

Quando chegou bem perto de seu marido, começou a rur e tirou o jornal das mãos dele, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com um beijo apaixonado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha e Kagome foram, então, para o carro, que se encontrava na garagem da empresa. Os dois estavam em um silêncio extremamente constrangedor, e Kagome não se sentia a vontade pra perguntar o que havia acontecido. Durante boa parte do percurso, os dois permaneceram dessa forma, em um completo silêncio, apenas imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça do outro.

- _"Eu devo estar ficando louco!"_ - Inu Yasha pensou quando se aproximacam do hotel - _"Passei os últimos dias querendo apenas um momento a sós com a Kagome e, quando consigo, fico emburrado demais pra falar alguma coisa! Mas também, ela precisava ter vindo com esse decote que chamou a atenção de todos os homens naquela sala de reuniões? Isso com certeza foi idéia do Jakotsu! EU MATO!!!"_

- _"Hum... Ele está com uma cara péssima! No mínimo deve estar pensando em matar alguém! É melhor não tentar puxar conversa. E eu que achava que ele fosse tentar entrar "naqule assunto" agora que ficamos sozinhos!"_ - Kagome pensava, desolada.

Passaram-se mais alguns momentos em silêncio, até que Inu Yasha estacionou o carro, na vaga que lhes era destinada. Kagome já se preparava para sair do carro, mas Inu Yasha a chamou, impedindo que ela decesse.

- Kagome! Anh... Eu gostaria de conversar com você, se fosse possível.

- Aqui? - ela perguntou?

- Por favor!

Kagome permaneceu no carro, como Inu Yasha havia pedido, esperando que ele dissese algo. Suas respirações estavam alteradas e podia-se sentir a tensão entre os dois.

- Bom, Kagome... - ele começou – É sobre aquela confissão que eu te fiz na festa de casamento do Sosshounaru e da Rin.

- _"Será que ele vai retirar o que disse?"_ - ela pensou angustiada, lembrando-se da expressão de rauva que ele trazia durante todo o trajeto - _"Será que é por causa do comentário que eu fiz sobre o Kouga ser bonito? Eu mato o Jakotsu!"_

- É que... - Inu Yasha estava muito nervoso – Eu gostaria de ter uma resposta, Kagome! - disse aumentando o tom de voz, abaixando-o em seguida – Eu... tenho alguma chance com você?

Kagome se surpreendeu. Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto!

- _"Então, ele não desistiu de mim!"_ - pensou alegremente – Bom, Inu Yasha, você sabe que eu sou mãe, e que o Kouga é muito ciumento... - Kagome não queria enrolar, apenas queria colocar todas as cartas na mesa.

- Sim, eu sei que você tem um filho, do qual eu sou até amigo, se você quer saber. E quanto àquele Fedido, eu não me importo com ele! Só quero que você me diga se você vai me dar uma chance de provar que eu te amo! - Inu Yasha a interrompeu, falando sem parar. Já estava cansado de pensar na opinião dos outros. Queria saber a resposta da Kagome, e não do filho dela ou do pai da criança!

- ... - Kagome o fitou em silêncio, enquanto ele falava, até que desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos, repousadas sobre seu colo – Você é meu chefe. Não fica preocupado com o que as pessoas podem dizer ou pensar? - perguntou por fim.

- Sim, eu já pensei nisso. - disse ele ainda fitando-a – E sabe a que conclusão eu cheguei? - quando a viu balançar a cabeça em negativa, respondeu – Eu não me importo! Não me i,porto com a opinião de ninguém, só com a sua! - nesse momrnto eke a encarava profundamente, mas desviou o olhar – Mas, se você não me quer, não posso fazer nada.

- Eu quero... - ela respondeu em um tom de voz ainda mais baixo que o dele – Mas... tenho medo! - Kagome ainda falava muito baixo, e dessa vez, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Medo de quê? - perguntou ele, segurandi-lhe o queixo para que ela o encarasse – Se você sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você, não devemos temer nada! - ele disse carinhosamente.

- É que, eu não sei como o /shippou pode reagir, ou como o Kouga pode reagir... Tenho medo que ele tente fazer algo e...

Ela ia continuar falando, mas Inu Yasha a calou com um beijo. Apenas um selinho que, aos poucos foi se tornando um beijo mais e mais profundo. Quando se separaram, ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Kagome i disse:

- Você tem que parar de se preocupar tanto com os outros e pensar um pouquinho mais em você!

- A Sangô vive me dizendo isso! - ela abriu um enorme sorriso!

**Ele também sorriu e beijou-a novamente. Mas dessa vez não era um beijo calmo como o anterior, mas um beijo que demonstrava toda a paixão que ambos sentiam mas a muito estavam reprimindo.**

**Aos poucos foram se aproximando um do outro, sem deixar de se beijarem. As mãos de Inu Yasha, que ainda estavam no rosto de sua amda, agora desciam pela sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo. Sem conseguir se controlar, ele as mãos para o zíper que fechava a blusa da secretária, na intenção de abrí-la para poder sentir melhor aqueles seios fartos que tato desejava ter em suas mãos.**

**Kagome estava tão inebriada com o prazer que o toque de Inu Yasha proporcionava, que deu passagem livre para que ele o fizesse.**

**Porém, quando ele desceu quase todo o zíper, o farol de um carro os iluminou, fazendo com que os dois se assuntasse e se separassem, ainda ofegantes, lembramd que estavam em um estacionamento, agindo como dois adolescentes.**

**Envergonhada, Kagome fechou a blusa e abriu a porta do carro. Ela desceu sem dar sequer a chance de Inu Yasha protestar.**

- É meljor eu ir para o meu quarto. Quero ligar para a Sangô, pra ter notícias do meu filho.

E se foi, deixando Inu Yasha a pensar alto:

- Bom, ela não disse um "sim, eu aceito", mas esse foi um ótimo começo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome chegou em seu quarto totalmente atordoada. Finalmente Inu Yasha e ela estavam se entendendo, ou pelo menos quase, e ela saia correndo daquele jeito! Ela estava nervosa, mas estava feliz!

Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto, pnsando em como os lábios dele eram macios e quentes. Fechou os olhos e tocou os próprios lábios, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, que desejava mais que um beijo.

Saiu de seus devaneios, e resolveu ligar para Sangô. Não sabia o que fazer quando encontrasse Inu Yasha novamente e sabia que a amiga a ajudaria.

- _Alô?_ - Sangô atendeu o telefone.

- Sangô? Sou eu, Kagome! - ela disse, tentando controlar o nervosismo e a ânsia de contar-lhe o que houve – Como está o meu filhote?

- _Oi, K-chan! Aqui tá tudo muito bem! O Shippou e eu estamos morrendo de saudades. Quer falar comele?_ - a outra garota perguntou animada.

- Claro que quero! - respondeu Kagome com a mesma animação da amiga.

Kagome conversou com Shippou durante um bom tempo. Ele estava contando como havia sido seu dia na escola, o que tinha comido nas refeições daquele dia, o que tinha visto na TV...

Depois de muito tempo falando com o filho, Kagome pediu para que este chamase Sangô.

- _E então, como foi a reunião de hoje?_ - Sangô perguntou quando pegou o telefone novamente.

- Foi tudo muito bem! Conseguimos a sociedade com a Shichinintai! - Kagome respondeu com um imenso sorriso.

- _AAAhhh!!! Que bom! Que maravilha!!! _- Sangô estava gritando como uma louca do outro lado da linha, pois sabia muito bem qual a importância daquela sociedade para a empresa.

- É, eu sei que é ótimo, mas será que você podia parar de gritar tanto? - Kagome perguntou tentando não rir diante da reação da amiga.

- _Tudo bem. Me desculpe!_ - a garota tentava controlar novamente a respiração – _Mas, e aí?, vocês tiveram aquelas reuniões chatas o dia todo?_

- Sim, tivemos. E, pra comemorar a sociedade, vamos ter um jantar de comemoração no restaurante do hotel com todos os novos sócios.

- _Hum, inclusive com o gato do Bankotsu? _- Sangô perguntou, lembrando-se que o achara muito bonito quando o conhecera, na mesma ocasião em que Inu Yasha teve o primeiro contato com ele.

- Sangô! - Kagome a repreendeu – Até onde eu sei, você agora é uma mulher comprometida!

- _Sim, minha querida! Sou comprometida, mas não sou cega!_ - ela respondeu.

- ... - Kagome ficou em silêncio, respirando findo. Não fazia idéia de como contar a Sangô o que ocorrera. Sabia, contudo que a amiga ficaria feliz, pois ela mesma a incentivra várias vezes a declarar seus sentimentos ao chefe.

- _Kagome, tem algo de errado acontecendo? Você parece meio estranha!_ - Sangô perguntou preocupada.

- Pra ser bem sincera, Sangô, aconteceu sim. - Kagome respondeu com um pouco de apreensão na voz – E eu não sei o que fazer. Por isso te liguei. Talvez você possa me ajudar.

- _Ai, fala logo, Kagome! Você tá me deixando preocupada!_

- É que... - Kagome respirou fundo – Eu e o Inu Yasha... nos beijamos.

- ... - Sangô nada disse.

- Sangô? Você ainda está aí? - Kagome perguntou já aflita.

- _Repete! _- Sangô quase ordenou.

- Eu e o Inu Yasha nos beijamos?! - Kagome repetiu em forma de pergunta.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Eu não acredito!!! Até que em fim!!! _- Sangô continuava a gritar como uma louca, comemorando o acontecido com toda a euforia que podia demonstrar – _Me conta tudo, não me esconde nada!_

- Bom, - Kagome começou a contar tudo o que havia aconteceu, um pouco envergonhada – E foi por isso que eu resolvi te ligar. Não sei o que fazer ou dizer quando o vir novamente! ESTOU A BEIRA DE UM COLAPSO NERVOXO!

- _Kagome, calma! Só me responde uma coisa: que resposta você deu pra ele?_ - Sangô perguntou.

- Resposta? ESSA NÃO? EU NÃO DEI RESPOSTA NENHUMA! - Kagome se desesperou.

- _Está tudo bem!_ - Sangô tentava a amiga usando um tom de voz calmo – _Você pode da essa tesposta hoje à noite. Mas é melhor vocês conversarem depois do jantar com os sócios!_ - ela completou com um tom malicioso.

- Ai, Sangô! Não brinca! Como é que eu vou dar uma resposta pra ele se eu nem sequer sei o que falar? Eu estou tão envergonhada!

- _Kagome, eu já disse, não estressa, tá legal?! É só você agir normalmente. Não deixe transparecer nervosismo, pois lembre-se que vocês estarão em um jantar de negócios! _- Sangô falava agora com uma voz séria.

- Você tem razão! - Kagome concordou – Mas, e depois do jantar, quando nós ficarmos sozinhos, o que eu faço? - tornou a perguntar.

- _Ora, é só deixar rolar!_ - Sangô disse simplesmente e riu ao ouvir um suspiro resignado de Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha saiu do carro um pouco depois de Kagome ter entrado no elevador. Só não foi correndo atrás dela pra não provocar um escândalo no hotel, pois as carícias que haviam trocado foram o suficiente para para deixá-lo muito "animado".

Ele se dirigiu diretamente para o seu quarto e discou o número da casa de Mirok. Queria conversar com alguém, pois não sabia o que fazer quando a visse novamente. Como ela não havia dado resposta alguma, não podia dizer que eles tinham um relacionamento e não poderia beijá-la em público, até porque, aquele seria um jantar de negócios.

Depois de ter contado a Mirok tudo o que acontecera naqueles dias, inclusive sobre o que acontecera no carro a poucos instantes, Inu Yasha somente perguntou ao amigo:

- O que você acha?

- _Que você é um idiota!_

- Como assim? - Inu Yasha estava espantado e irritado com o que o amigo dissera – Achei que você queria que eu e a Kagome ficássemos juntos!

- _E continuo querendo! _- o jovem médico respondeu – _Só que você acabou de perder a melhor oportunidade que teve de conseguir uma resposta da Kagome sem que houvesse mais interrupções!_

- Como assim?

- _Inu Yasha, você deveria ter ido atrás dela para resolverem tudo de uma vez! Pelo que você me disse, os sócios da Shichinintai estão com segundas intenções pra cima dela, não é?_

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver? - o empresário perguntou, já se irritando por não ver nexo nenhum no que ele falava.

- _Isso quer dizer que eles vão passar o jantar inteiro dando em cima dela! E você vai ter que se segurar pra não pular no pescoço de nenhum deles!_

- Droga! Você tem razão!

- _Bom, de quanquer forma, é melhor que espere até o fim do jantar para resolver essa situação. E... Inu Yasha.._

- O que foi?

-_ Dê preferência ao quarto dela, tá legal?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Logo chegava o horário combinado para o jantar. Kagome ainda estava muito apreensiva quanto ao seu chefe, mas com certeza, já não estava tão histérica como antes.

Inu Yasha havia ligado para o quarto dela e dito que a esperaria no restaurante. Seria melhor assim. Pois evitariam que houvesse uma grande tensão entre eles durante o jantar.

Quando a secretária terminou de se arrumar, foi direto para o restaurante do hotel. Chegando à porta deste, deu uma olhada ao redor e viu que todos já estavam na mesa que havia sido reservada.

Quando percebeu a aproximação de Kagome, Bankotsu a olhou maravilhado. Estava ainda mais linda do que antes. Usava um vestido longuete, de cor vinho, com busto traspaçado que deixava à mostra uma parte do vale que se formava entre seusseios. Tinha os cabelos soltos, com alguns cachos se formando nas pontas, e as sandálias de salto na mesma tonalidade do vestido a deixavam um pouco mais alta.

Quando notaram que Bankotsu olhava fixamente para algum ponto na entrada do restaurante com cara de bob, os outros homens ali sentados olharam na mesma direção que ele e, da mesma forma, todos se puseram a adimirar a recém chegada.

Mas, diferente dos outros, Inu Yasha não a olhava apenas com desejo, mas com amor e ternura. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante a seus olhos, mas ele queria muito mais que simplesmente adimirá-la, queria tê-la a seu lado por toda a vida. Disso tinha certeza.

Quando Kagome percebeu a forma como estava sendo observada pelos ocupantes da mesa, especialmente quando percebeu o olhar de Inu Yasha sobre si, ficou imensamente envergonhada, e agradeceu ao poder mágico da maquiagem, que não deixava transparecer o quanto estava ruborizada. Ela, então, pôs-se a caminhar em direção à mesa, e enquanto ia se aproximando, encarou o chefe da mesma forma que ele o fazia. Depois do jantar teriam uma conversa definitiva.

- Boa noite, Srs. Por algum acaso estou atrasada? - conseguiu dizer, vencendo o embaraço.

- De forma alguma, Srta. Higurashi! - Bankotsu apressou-se em responder e, enquanto puxava-lhe uma cadeira entre ele e Inu Yasha, completou – Nós é que nos adiantamos! Devo dizer que está belíssima esta noite!

Bankotsu beijou-lhe delicadamente a mão antes que ela sentasse.

- Obrigada, Sr. Bankotsu. - disse a secretária, sentando-se.

- É verdade, Kagome. Você está linda! - dessa vez o elogio partiu de Inu Yasha, que fitava intensamente os olhos da secretária.

- Deixem de ser bobos! A K-chan está sempre linda!

Todos concordaram faendo Kagome ficar ainda mais encaulada. Até que, pra mudarem de assunto, Jakkotsu propôs:

- Que tal um brinde? Um brinde à sociedade entre as empresas Taisho e Shichinintai!

Todos brindaram e o jantar transcorreu normalmente. Depois da sobremesa, todos estavam saboreando cada um uma bebida. Então, Suikotsu comentou:

- Você é ótima negociante, Srta. Higurashi! Tem certeza que não é uma executiva disfaçada?

- Sou apenas uma simples secretária, Sr. Suikotsu! - Kagome respondeu.

Ela não conseguia entender. Durante todos esses dias de reuniões, Suikotsu teve mudanças muito drásticas de humor: ora era muito sério, ora era muito raivoso, ora era alegre... Ele era realmente esquisito, bem como o restante dos sócios da Shichinintai.

- Não seja tão modesta, Kagome! - Inu Yasha interveio – Na realidade, Suikotsu, a Kagome tem um incrível tino para os negócios. Não é pra menos, afinal, ela terminou mais da metade do curso de administração de empresas e, tenho certeza de que se tivesse concluído o curso, seria uma concorrente muito perigosa para as nossas empresas. - ele completou.

- Isso é verdade, K-chan? - Jakotsu perguntou.

- Sim, é verdade. - respondeu um pouco tímida pela forma como Inu Yasha falara.

- E por qual motivo você deixou o curso, Srta? - foi a vez de Renkotsu se pronunciar.

- Bom, eu engravidei e tinha que trabalhar para sustentar meu filho. Então tive que desistir da faculdade. Mas pretendo retomar os estudos assim que Shippou estiver um pouco maior. - respondeu com um sorrisso.

- Quer dizer que a Srta. é mãe? - Mukotsu, um velho com cara de tarado perguntou, em tom de malícia.

- Sim, velho! - Jakotsu respondeu por ela – Ela tem um filho lindo! Eu vi a foto dele e abem , ele é... - Jakotsu ia começar um de seus infindáveis discursos, mas Mukotsu o interrompeu.

- Então, a Srta. deve ser divorciada, já que não vejo aliança.

- Não. Eu não sou divorciada, já que nunca me casei. Eu e o pai do meu filho somos apenas amigos. - afirmou Kagome olhando para Mukotsu. Ela não estava gostando nada do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando.

Percebendo isso, Inu Yasha apressou-se em dizer:

- E quando a Kagome retomar os estudos e se formar será uma das executivas mais importantes das empresas Taisho.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, Taisho! - Bankotsu disse – Quando a Srta. Higurashi se formar , irá receber uma proposta irrecusável da Shichinintai! - completou levantando sua taça em sinal de triunfo.

- Não importa que a proposta seja irrecusável, ela a recusará! - Inu Yasha imitou o gesto do novo sócio.

- Acontece que... - Bankotsu estava disposto a continuar com a discussão, porém Jakotsu se pronunciou.

- Vocês não acham que é melhor que a K-chan decida qual proposta ela vai aceitar quando ela se formar? Parem de decidir as coisas pela K-chan!

Alguns dos que estavam à mesa apenas riram da demonstração de ciúmes por não estar sendo o centro das atenções, enquanto Kagome apenas se mantinha quieta, observando tudo como uma mera espectadora.

- De qualquer forma, Jakotsu está correto. A Srta. Higurashi tem que tomar as próprias decisões. - Bankotsu falou, erguendo-se da cadeira onde estava sentado – E, pra começar, a Srta. pode decidir se quer ou não dançar comigo!

Kagome não podia recusar o convite. Seria uma desfeita com o novo sócio do seu chefe. Embora quisesse que Inu Yasha a tivesse convidado para dançar ao invés de Bakotsu. Então aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida e foi para a pista de dança com Bankotsu.

Inu Yasha não gostou muito da atitude de Bankotsu, mas não podia culpá-lo por querer dançar com uma mulher como Kagome, afinal, ele mesmo queria!

Sem poder fazer nada, apenas ficou observando a mulher que beijara a apenas algumas horas, imaginando ser ele no lugar do novo sócio, seu corpo colado ao de Kagome ao som da música lenta, seus rostos tão próximos que podia sentir o hálito fresco de sua linda secretária, enquanto se aproximavam para um beijo apaixonado...

- Se quiser, eu danço com você, Inuzinho! - Jakotsu disse em um tom que só ele pudesse ouvir.

- Do que você está falando? - disse Inu Yasha um pouco irritado por ter sido tirado de seus devaneios.

- Ah, é que você estava olhando aqueles dois com uma carinha de quem queria estar lá...

O empresário nada respondeu, apenas ficou a observar sua amada, totalmente alheio a conversa que os outros ocupantes da mesa travavam.

Sem que ele se desse conta do tempo que se passara, a música que Bankotsu e Kagome dançavam acabou. Inu Yasha ficou muito feliz. Kagome voltaria para seu lado e deixaria de ser um alvo fácil para as mãos de Bankotsu, que, na mente de Inu Yasha, não parava de tentar agarrar a secretária. Mas, sua felicidade foi bruscamente interrompida quando viu Suikotsu se aproximando deles e tirando a secretária para dançar. Ela, aceitou prontamente o convite. Ele novamente não gostou muito, porém permaneceu no seu lugar, afinal, Sangô havia dito uma vez que Kagome adorava dançar. Fato que ele próprio comprovara nas vezes que foram juntos a boate.

O empresário ficou desolado, mas não podia fazer nada. Oficialmente, não tinha nada com sua secretária, além disso, ela estava tentando não ser indelicada com os novos sócios.

- A Kagome dança muito bem! - Bankotsu elogiou a secretária enquanto retomava seu lugar à mesa.

-_"Kagome?! Que intimidade é essa?"_ - Inu Yasha pensou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E, antes que pergunte o porque de tanta intimidade, ela me pediu para chamá-la assim! - Bakotsu riu da cara de espanto que Inu Yasha fez – Você é um homem de sorte, Inu Yasha! - disse ainda rindo, dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do outro.

Inu Yasha por sua vez, voltou a olhar Kagome na pista de dança com Suikotsu, e por fim, concluiu:

- É, sou sim!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha estava realmente entediado. Não aguentava mais ver Kagome dançando com outros homens!

Um por um, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu e até Jakotsu tiraram Kagome para dançar. Ela estava agora dançando com o último, ao som de uma alegre música.

O empresário até tentou se levantar antes deles, mas não conseguiu. Eles estavam sempre um passo à frente dele.

E o pior, é que sempre voltavam da pista de dança elogiando Kagome e com caras de bobo, e Inu Yasha podia jurar que os via tentando passar a mão onde não deviam, ou tentando beijar Kagome a força enquanto dançavam, mas ela parecia nem perceber.

Ao contrário de seu chefe, que parecia mais nervoso e angustiado a cada dança, Kagome parecia estar gostando, principalmente da dança com Jakotsu que, com seu jeito, conseguia transformar até uma simples dança em um show à parte.

- Por que quis dançar comigo, Jakotsu? - Kagome perguntou enquanto ainda dançavam – Achei que fosse preferir o Inu Yasha!

- Mas é claro que prefiro! - disse – Mas eu sei que ele nunca ia aceitar dançar comigo! - completou com uma expressão de tristeza – Mas você é ótima dançarina e, como não tem ninguém que valha a pena aqui a não ser o Inuzinho, o meu irmão Bankotsu e o meu primo Suikotsu, que procuram manter o máximo de distância possível de mim, eu não ia perder a minha única chance de diversão.

Kagome riu do comentário, enquanto Jakotsu a fazia dar mais um giro.

Quando a música estava para acabar, Inu Yasha apressou-se em levantar e dizer:

- Com licença, Srs. Acho que agora é minha vez!

E caminhou para a pista de dança.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando a música terminou, Jakotsu e Kagome ficaram a aplaudir a orquestra. (**N/A:** eu já tinha mencionado que tinha uma orquestra no restaurante? XD)

- Com licença?

Os dois se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Inu Yasha, que estava atras deles.

- Será que os meus olhinhos estão me enganado? - Jakotsu perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de emoção (8.8) – Meu Inuzinho veio me tirar para dançar? - completou se jogando em cima do empresário.

Porém, Inu Yasha desviou fazendo com que o outro quase desse de cara no chão.

- Na verdade, - ele disse – eu vim tirar a minha secretária para dançar. - ele enfatizou bem a aplavra minha, enquanto a olhava intensamente, sendo correspondido da mesma maneira, e estendendo a mão, completou – Me daria essa honra, Kagome?

- Claro! - respondeu com um lindo sorriso, aceitando a mão dele.

- Já vi que eu tô sobrando! - Jakotsu falou, cruzando os braços e se virando para voltar à mesa.

A orquestra voltou a tocar, só que agora uma música lenta, o que foi muito apreciado pelo casal.

- Está cansada? - Inu Yasha perguntou, aproximando mais seus corpos. - Se quiser, podemos voltar para a mesa, afinal, você já dançou muito hoje!

- Não se preocupe! - ela disse com voz suave, aninhando a cabeça no peito forte de seu chefe – Eu adoro dançar! _"Além disso, não iria te negar uma dança!"_ - concluiu em pensamento.

- Deu pra perceber que você gosta de dançar. Afinal, suportou todos aqueles caras dando em cima de você!

- Dando em cima de mim? Quando?

- Ora, quando estavam dançando! - ele fechou a cara – Não percebeu? - com o gesto negativo dela, que havia voltado a olhá-lo, ele continuou – Kagome, eles ficavam se esfregando em você e tentavam passar a mão... em lugares que não deviam.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de sonsa! Ele estavam tentando até te beijar! Principalmente o Bankotsu! Eles estão até te chamando pelo primeiro nome!

- Inu Yasha, você também me chama pelo primeiro nome!

- ... Sim, mas é... é... é diferente!

- Eles não estavam dando em cima de mim!

- Como não?! Eu vi!

- Inu Yasha, cada um deles foi mais educado que o outro! Foema todos muito gentis! Você deve estar imaginando coisas! - completou com uma risada.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou desconfiado, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Claro que tenho certeza?

Inu Yasha coontinuou de cara fechada, fazendo com que Kagome tivesse que se segurar para não rir dele. Era inacreditável, mas Inu Yasha estava com ciúmes! Essa era realmente uma sensaçãoi muito boa! Kagome voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos, apenas curtindo o momento.

- Kagome? - ele novamente a chamou – Será que você poderia me dar a sua resposta agora?

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou atentamente, já sentindo o corpo se tornar tenso.

- N-Não acha que é melhor... esperarmos até o fim do jantar?

O empresário olhou em direção à mesa, e sorriu abertamente. Kagome, ficou um pouco intrigada e olhou na mesma direção.

Viu que, os homens que os acompanharam durante o jantar estavam simplesmente indo embora.

Percebendo que o casal os observava, Bankotsu apenas fez um sinal para os dois, e Jakotsu deu um tchauzinho.

Os outros, que já estavam na saída do restaurante, apenas os olharam sorrindo.

- Bom, eu acho que o jantar já acabou! - Inu Yasha susurrou no ouvido de Kagome, fazendo-a se arrepiar – Então, será que você pode me responder agora?

O coração dela batia forte e sua respiração estava ofegante. Estava tão nervosa quato Inu Yasha.

Kagome, então, olhou no fundo dos olhos de seu chefe, lembrando-se das palavras de Sangô ao telefone.

"_- Ora, é só deixar rolar!"_

sorriu ao lembrar-se da sensação que o beijo que haviam trocado a fez sentir e não mais resistindo, disse:

- Você tem quantas chances quiser!

Inu Yasha apenas sorriu, sentindo toda a tensão entre os dois se dissipar. Foi aproximando seus rostos mais e mais, até que se encontraram em mais um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo sem pressa, lento e demorado, dando aos dois tempo e confiança para explorarem a boca um do outro.

Quando se separaram, Inu Yasha acariciou o rosto da sua amada. Mal podia acreditar que finalmente estavam juntos!

Ele, então, lembrou-se das palavras de Myouga no aeroporto:

"_- Cuide bem dela!"_

E disse:

- Eu prometo, Kagome, que nada nem ninguém vai nos separar! E eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado! Eu vou sempre cuidar de você!

Ela sorriu em resposta e os dois ficaram alé, dançando e trocando beijos e carícias poe muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já eram duas da manhã e os dois ainda dançavam. Estavam tão felizes que nem se deram conta de que era tão tarde, até que Kagome olhou ao redor e viu que restavam poucas pessoas alí.

- Inu Yasha, que horas são? - ela perguntou.

Ele a girou e abraçou por trás, olhou para o relógio de pulso, sem deixar de dançar.

- Já passa das duas da manhã. - respondeu calmamente.

- Duas da manhã?! - ela quase gritou – Já é muito tarde, Inu Yasha!

- Porque, Kagome? Não está gostando?

- É claro que estou gostando! Mas o nosso vôo sai às 9h da manhã! - ela rspondeu parando de dançar e começando a puxá-lo para fora da pista de dança – Vem. É melhor irmos dormir.

- Ah, não, Kagome! Eu quero ficar mais com você! - novamente a abraçou, beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Inu Yasha, nós vamos ter muito tempo pra ficarmos juntos, mas por enquanto, nós precisamos dormir! - ela se soltou, voltando a puxá-lo.

Quando entraram no elevador, ele novamente a abraçou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando também leves mordiscadas.

- Então, será que eu posso dormir no seu quarto? Na sua cama? Com você?

Kagome estava toda derretida. Era tão bom sentir-se daquela forma! Mas tentou ser racional e respondeu com voz mole:

- Inu Yasha, nós estamos juntos a mais ou menos 4 horas! Você não acha que é muito cedo?

- _"Droga! Me precipitei de novo!"_ - ele pensou enquanto via as portas do elevador se abrirem no andar em que estavam hospedados.

Eles foram caminhando de mãos dadas até chegarem em frente aos seus quartos. Lá, ficarma de frente um para o outro por algum tempo, apenas se olhando.

- Boa noite, então. - Kagome quebrou o silêncio, virando-se para entrar.

- Não esqueceu de nada? - Inu Yasha perguntou.

- De que? - ela virou-se mais uma vez para ele.

- Disso.

Inu Yasha a prensou contra a porta do quarto dela e a beijou apaixonadamente. Um beijo semelhante ao que trocaram no carro, cheio de necessidade um do outro. As nãos dele passeavam pelos braços e pela cintura de Kagome, enquanto as mãos dela estavam explorando o peitoral definido dele por sobre o tecido da camisa que ele usava.

Ambos tinham medo de aprofundar mais as carícias. Inu Yasha não queria que Kagome pensasse que ele era um tarado que só pensava em sexo. Por mais que a desejasse, esperaria até que ela tivesse confiança nele. Já Kagome não queria que Inu Yasha pensasse que ela era uma mulher fácil que vai pra cama com qualqer um. Mas nenhum dos dois conseguiria negar o quanto desejava o outro.

Separaram-se ofegantes, com uma vontade imensa de continuar com isso do outro lado daquela porta.

- Me desculpe! - Kagome disse ainda ofetante – Vou tentar não esquecer mais.

- Boa menina!

Por mais que relutasse, Inu Yasha se viu obrigado a afastar-se de Kagome para que ela pudesse entrar no quarto.

Ela pegou a chave e se virou para abrir a porta, mas antes de fazê-lo, parou e pensou:

- _"Eu estou sendo racional de mais!"_

Então, olhou para Inu Yasha e disse com um tom de voz bastante sensual:

- Bem, nós teremos que estar no aeroporto às 8h para podermos acertar os últimos detalhes do embarque, portanto, sugiro levantarmos no máximos às 6h para que possamos fazer as malas e fecharmos a conta do gotel. Porém, levando em consideração o horário já adiantado, ñ teremos muito tempo para dormir, mas poderemos compensar o sono no avião, já que se trata de um vôo de 5h.

- 5h de vôo, certo? Eu acho que é tempo o suficiente.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Kagome!

Depois disso ela entrou no quarto, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar para o chefe, que imediatamente entendeu a mensagem.

**Inu Yasha esperou alguns segundos depois que Kagome fechou a porta. Foi se aproximando devagar, e colocou a mão na maçaneta.**

**- _"Espero que eu não tenha entendido mal!"_**

**Girou a maçaneta e constatou que essa estava destrancada. Notou também que as luzes estavam apagadas, apenas os abajures que ficavam de cada lado da cama estavam acesos. Ele pode perceber uma silhueta feminina, em pé, parada de costas para ele.**

**Fechou a porta e a trancou. Foi então se aproximando dela lentamente, sem dizer uma só palavra. O único som que se ouvia no cômodo era o som da respiração acelerada dos dois. Só parou de andar quando seus corpos estavam colados, ela de costas para ele.**

**Kagome estava muito nervosa, e a situação não melhorou quando sentiu a respiração acelerada de Inu Yasha em seu pescoço.**

**Ele calmamente colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, acariciando-os, enquanto aproximava sua boca do pescoço dela, lambendo-o delicadamente.**

**Kagome não resistiu, e gemeu como toque, deixando o momento ainda mais excitante.**

**Inu Yasha sentiu-se mais confiante e , então, escorregado suas mãos pelos braços dela, até alcançar sua cintura, a qual acariciou demoradamente, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha, a enlouquecendo.**

**Kagome por sua vez, colocou uma mão na nuca de Inu Yasha, incitando-o a continuar a deliciosa carícia, enquanto a outra repousava sobre uma das mãos dele em sua cintura.**

**Ambos já estavam loucos de desejo, então ele a virou de frente e possuiu seus lábios de forma avassaladora, fazendo com que as pernas da secretária fraquejassem. Porém, ele a amparou, abrçando-a pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto a outra mão estava em sua nuca.**

**Se separaram, mas não por muito tempo.**

**Ele novamente a beijou, só que, dessa vez, com mais calma. Enquanto ainda se beijavam, a pegou em seus braços e foi com ela para a lateral da cama, sentando-a se ajoelhou de frente à ela e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, a levando a loucura.**

**- Você quer mesmo fazer isso, Kagome? - ele perguntou, passando a olhar em seus olhos – Por que, se você não quiser, eu posso esperar até que você se sinta pron...**

**- Não há momwnto melhor que agora pra mim! - ela o interrompeu, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.**

**Inu Yasha sorriu e tirou as mãos de Kagome de seu rosto, começou a escorregar as próprias mãos pelas pernas dela, até encontrar as fivelas que prendiam as snadálias de salto que ela usava.**

**Com a destreza que apenas um amante experiente tem, ele apoiou o pé direito de Kagome em seu joelho, e começou a abrir a fivela, sem desviar o olhar do rosto da secretária. Depois de ter tirado a primeira sandália, fez o mesmo com a segunda. Quando terminou de tirá-la, elevou o pé esquerdo da moça a uma altura razoável, e começpu a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo.**

**Continuou o processo, enquanto subia pela perna dela, que havia fechado os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação. Foi beijando toda extensão da perna de Kagome, até que chegou ao joelho. Tirou o próprio paletó, juntamente com os sapatos e meias. Se pôs de joelhos, ficando assim, na mesma altura que ela. Possuiu novamente seus lábios, mas dessa vez, por um breve momento. Deixou-os, passando os láabios pelo pescoço e fixando-os no colo de Kagome, exposto pelo decote do vestido.**

**Beijava e lambia demoradamente o colo e o vale que se formava entre os seios da garota, que segurava firme os cabelos dele, incitando-o.**

**Inu Yasha voltou para os lábios dela, passando a acariciar um dos seios dela com a mão, por cima do tecido. Ela apenas gemia, ansiando por mais.**

**Ele parou com a carícia, deixando-a um pouco frustrada. Passou novamente a olhar em seus olhos, enquato suas mãos procuravam o zíper do vestido dela. Quando o encontrou, desceu-o, lentamente, fazendo com que seus dedos deslizassem pela pele macia de Kagome, causando arrepios nos dois.**

**Quando terminou de descer o zíper, começou a tirar o vestido de forma sedutora, tirando o tecido de cima dos ombros com as mãos, levando junto as alças do soutien e deixando trilhas de beijos por toda a extensão da pele. **

**O empresário terminou de descer o vestido até a cintura de Kagome, e logo após, começou a beijar-lhe novamente o colo, enquanto procurava pelo fecho da peça íntima. Depois de retirá-la, apossou-se de um dos seios de Kagome, enquanto a fazia deitar-se na cama. Deitou-se por cima dela durante um momento, mas logo levantou-se para terminar de tirar o vestido da secretária, para poser apreciar o corpo nú dela. Colocou-se em cima das pernas dela, com um joelho de cada lado, passou a escorregar o vestido para baixo, lentamente, revelando aos poucos o umbigo, o quadril, as coxas e pernas dela. Inu Yasha quase babou diante daquela visão.**

**Aproveitando que o chefe estava abobado, Kagome inverteu as posições, deitando-o na cama, e colocando-se por cima dele. Inu Yasha não estava esperando por isso, mas não pode negar que gostou muito de sentir Kagome sentada sobre seu membro, que já estava latejando de desejo.**

**A secretária se curvou sobre ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto abria os botões da camisa dele, aproveitando para acariciar o peitoral definido do chefe. À medida que abria os botões, desceu os lábios para o local em que antes suas mãos estavam, lambendo e beijando. Inu Yasha gemeu alto quando a sentiu morder um de seus mamilos.**

**Ela terminou de tirar a camisa dele e fez uma trilha de beijos até o umbigo, ficando por lá, enquanto tirava o cinto e abria a calça de Inu Yasha, na intenção de provocá-lo um pouco mais.**

**Porém, ela só conseguiu abrir a calça, pois ele nivamente inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela. Apossou-se novamente dos lábios dela, deixando que suas mãos passeassen livremente pelo corpo de Kagome que soltava gemidos abafados pelo beijo.**

**Inu Yasha foi descendo suas mãos pelo corpo dela, até encontrar a calcinha dela. Passou, então, a acariciar seu sexo por cima desta, constatando que Kagome estava tão excitada quanto ele, e levando-a a loucura.**

**Tirou a calcinha dela e também sua calça e cueca, encaixando seus corpos, dando início a penetração.**

**Aos poucos, os movimentos que se iniciaram lentos, ficavam mais rápidos, e Inu Yasha ia aumentando a força das estocadas, à medida que ouvia Kagome gemer e gritar seu nome, entrando em êxtase.**

**Não demorou muito para que os dois atingissem juntos o clímax, chegando às nuvens.**

**Depois de tanto prazer, Inu Yasha deitou-se ao lado de Kagome, ambos com a respiração acelerada e com os corpos satisfeitos. Ele a abraçou e beijou-lhe a fronte.**

**- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu esperi por isso! - ele comentou olhando nos olhos de Kagome.**

**- Ah, faço sim! - ela respondeu sorrindo – Afinal, esperei tanto quanto você!**

**- Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!**

**- E eu a mulher mais feliz do mundo!**

**Ele novamente beijoulhe a fronte e, aninhou-a em seus braços. Dormiram assim, felizes por saber que não precisavam mais sonhar com o amor um do outro, pois esse amor já era uma realidade.**

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oi, gente!

Me desculpem por ter a cara de pau de demorar tanto tempo assim pra postar um mísero capítulo! É que aconteceram tantas coisas, que ñ vale nem a pena comentar!

Ms aqui está o capítulo 8 bem grande, e como deu pra notar, com hentai! Ñ sei se ficou bom, mas lembrem-se q foi o 1º hentai q eu escrevi, embora eu já tenha lido muitos, o q me ajudou bastante!

Muito obrigada a todos q comentaram e deixaram sua opinião na enquete!

**Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a:**

**Bii **( Vc ñ deixou o e-mail p eu responder seu coment! T.T ms tudo bem! Bom, agora vc ñ pode reclamar, tá ai! ele teve a chace q vc queria e aproveitou a valer! Mto obrigada pela review!!! Bjks!)**,manu higurashi, ****mk-chan160****, Agome chan, Anita** (Vc tbm ñ deixou e-mail! T.T ms agradeço por ter deixado seu comentário! Caraca! vc leu tudo de uma vez? qta coragem! Mto obrigado pelos elogios. é sempre bom saber q tem alguém q gosta das besterias q a gente escreve. Obrigada tbm por opinar! Kissus!)**Gheisinha Kinomoto****, Algum ser, ****naninhachan****Thata chan****, Aline (aebdp), ****Uchiha Lara****Sacerdotiza****, Aline (enilacm), Cosette, **(Mais uma q ñ deixou e-mail! T.T Será que é complô? Ms os seus elogios compensam, e muito! Vlw msm por todos os elogios! fkei mto feliz ao ler seu comentário! E obrigada tbm por deixar sua colaboração com a enquete! Espero q tenha gostado do hentai! Bjs!)**littledark****, Leila, kagome universe.**

**É por causa de vcs e dos seus comentários q eu tenho força e inspiração para prosseguir escrevendo! Domo Arigatou!**

Galera, se eu esqueci de alguém, please, me perdoem!!!

Em fim, a estória q eu realmente quero explorar nessa fic vai começar pra valer no próximo capítulo, portanto ñ deixem de conferir!

Mto obrigada pelo carinho de todos!!!!

Pyta-chan .

_**P.S.: AGORA EU TENHO MSN, PORTANTO, QM QUISER CONVERSRAR, É SÓ IR NO MEU PROFILE E PEGAR O ENDEREÇO! (EMBORA EU Ñ ESTEJA 24H ON-LINE, VOU ADORAR CONVERSAR COM V6!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Já era tarde de sábado quando o avião que trazia Inu Yasha e Kagome de volta pousou. Ambos estavam muito felizes. Depois da noite intensa que tiveram, os dois passaram a viagem quase inteira dormindo, mas não podiam estar mais satisfeitos do que estavam naquele momento.

Pegaram um táxi e este parou primeiro para deixar Kagome. Inu Yasha estava ajudando-a a tirar as malas do carro e, depois disso, se despediram.

- Bom, Kagome, hoje à noite eu tenho um compromisso...

- Eu sei! É a despedida de solteiro de um cliente excêntrico. Eu mesma agendei isso pra você! - ela sorria, como se essa fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Portanto, - ele continuou, ignorando-a – não vou poder te encontrar hoje. Mas podemos passar o dia juntos amanhã! O que acha?

Inu Yasha a abraçou, e ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Claro que si... oh, não! - ela fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de algo e desfez o abraço – Não vai dar! Acabo de me lembrar que fiquei de passar o dia de amanhã com o Shippou e... e com o Kouga, no parque. - ela foi diminuindo o tom de voz quando pronunciou o nome de Kouga.

Ainda era tudo muito recente e, embora Inu Yasha tenha afirmado não se importar com a opinião de Kouga, ainda não tinham conversado sobre o assunto, o que deixava Kagome um pouco apreensiva, pois não poderia desmarcar o compromisso.

- Sinto muito! - ela tornou a dizer.

- Não tem problema, Kagome! - ele disse, compreendendo a confusão que se passava na cabeça de sua amada.

- Tem certeza? - Kagome perguntou ainda com m pouco de dúvida.

- Bom, eu não gosto muito de saber que a minha namorada está andando por aí com aquele fedido, - ele fazia uma cara de ranzinza, que logo depois foi substituída por uma expressão compreensiva – mas ele é o pai do seu filho, e eu nunca vou poder mudar isso.

Os dois ficaram se olhando poralguns segundos. Kagome estava muito contente por ouvir aquelas palavras de Inu Yasha. Não era fácil encontrar alguém que estivesse disposto a aceitar essa situação assim, tão facilmente.

- Além disso, - ele continuou fazendo uma cara séria– acho melhor você contar para o Shippou que nós estamos namorando, ou então, quando ele nos vir juntos vai acabar pensando que eu estou tentando violentar você, e vai chamar a polícia. Daí eu vou ser preso e condenado apenas por estar beijando a mulher que eu amo!

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Inu! - ela disse, socando-lhe o braço dele, enquanto ria daquela hipótese tão absurda.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama assim! - ele disse, antes de beijar-lhe levemente os lábios.

- Obrigada por tudo, Inu! - Kagome disse, antes de ter sua boca novamente tomada por Inu Yasha.

- Nos vemos na segunda, então. - ele disse.

- Tchal! - ela respondeu, vendo-o caminhar de volta para o táxi.

Quando o veículo já estava a uma certa distância, Kagome se dirigiu ao prédio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era noite de domingo, e Kagome se encontrava em sua sala, vendo pelo que ela pensava ser a 135ª vez, Procurando Nemo, ao lado de Shippou, que morria de rir com as aventuras do peixe-palhaço.

O dia havia sido muito estressante. Aliás, encontrar-se com Kouga em qualquer momento É estressante! Quanto mais passar o dia todo ouvindo ele falar de todas as propriedades que possuía, das últimas viagens turísticas que fizera, de todos os presentes que trouxe para o filho, da vida de rainha que daria para Kagome se ela finalmente aceitasse se casar com ele...

_OoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoO_

_- Kouga, você não pode comprar nem a mim nem ao seu filho com presentes caros! O Shippou não precisa disso! - Kagome ralhou, aproveitando um momento a sós com Kouga, quando Shippou havia saído para comprar um sorvete depois de terem almoçado, e enquanto davam um passeio no parque._

_- Quer dizer que agora eu não posso mais comprar presentes para o meu próprio filho? - Kouga já começava a se exaltar._

_- O Shippou precisa muito mais da sua atenção do que dos seus presentes! - Kagome também começava a se exaltar – Não adianta você comprar algo para que ele se ocupe sozinho, só pra você não ter que ficar com ele!_

_- O Shippou adora os meus presentes!_

_- Só que ele prefere sua presença, a sua companhia ao invés desse monte de tranqueiras! Ele sente a sua falta!_

_- Bom, talvez se você não trabalhasse fora e não o deixasse passar o dia inteiro com uma velha, talvez se você passasse mais tempo com ele, aí talvez ele não precisasse sentir minha falta! - ele quase gritou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam por perto._

_Kagome suspirou, fechando os olhos para tentar se acalmar. Quando os abriu novamente, viu que Shippou estava voltando, então, decidiu dar aquele assunto por encerrado. Pelo menos por enquanto._

_- É impossível ter uma conversa civilizada com você! - ela disse, saindo logo após ao encontro do filho._

_OoOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoO_

A secretária pretendia contar sobre o seu namoro com Inu Yasha na ocasião, mas os dois acabaram brigando antes que ela tivesse uma boa oportunidade de tocar no assunto, então ela resolveu adiar essa conversa para, assim, evitar a 3ª Guerra Mundial.

Pelo menos, Kagome podia contar com o apoio de Sangô, que no dia anterior, ficou em seu apartamento desde a hora em que havia chegado de viagem até tarde da noite. Não saiu de lá até saber do TODOS os detalhes da viagem. Ela a escutou reclamar de Kouga assim que ela e Shippou chegaram do "dia em família".

Mas agora, ela não queria mais pensar em Kouga. Tinha que achar uma forma de contar para o Shippou que estava namorando com Inu Yasha, mas não conseguia pensar em uma forma de fazê-lo. Ela não se sentia muito confortavel em falar sobre isso com seu filho de 6 anos de idade.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos, ao ouvir a campainha.

- Será que é a Sangô? - se perguntou, enquanto ia atender a porta.

Quando ela a abru, levou um tremendo susto ao ver Inu Yasha com um enorme sorriso, e segurando um ramalhete de margaridas.

- Inu... Inu Yasha?! - ela gaguejava – O que faz aqui? Como entrou no prédio sem que o porteiro me avisasse?

- Acontece que eu estava com saudades e vim te ver! Aproveitei que o Mirok veio ver a Sangô e resolvi te fazer uma surpresa! (**N/A: **eu num sei se deu p entender, ms o porteiro avisou p Sangô e ela deu permissão p os dois entrarem! ¬¬º).

Ele estendeu as margaridas para ela, que as aceitou e passou a aspirar o delicioso perfume.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? - ele perguntou, fazendo uma carinha pidona. (**N/A: **gente,imagina o Inu parado na sua porta, com carinha de pidão, perguntando se pode entrar! O q v6 responderiam?)

- Sabia que você fica lindo com essa carinha? - ela disse toda derretida.

- Se é pra te agradar, vou fazer essa carinha pra sempre! - ele respondeu.

- Err... Inu, é que... - Kagome gaguejava – Bom, é que eu ainda não falei com o Shippou sobre nós, então...

- Mamãe, quem é? - perguntou o garoto que chegava no loval onde estava o casal – Inu Yasha! - exclamou ao vê-lo.

- E aí, carinha! A quanto tempo, hein?! - Inu Yasha o cumprimentou, apertando-lhe a mão.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? - Shippou quis saber.

- Bom, eu estava passando, aí resolvi entrar e saber como você estava! - respondeu.

- E por que trouxe flores? - Shippou novamente perguntou.

- Bom... - Inu Yasha ficou em silêncio enquanto pensava em uma boa desculpa – Agora você me pegou!

Kagome apenas riu da cena.

- Vem! Que tal ver um pouco de TV? - o garoto pegou a mão de Inu Yasha e começou a arrastá-lo para dentro do apartamento.

- E o que vocês estão vendo? - perguntou o empresário.

- Procurando Nemo! - respondeu o garoto todo alegre, oferecendo o balde de pipocas depois de já ter se sentado confortavelmente no sofá.

- Oh, Procurando Nemo? - perguntou enquanto se ajeitava melhor no sofá, aceitando o balde de pipocas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando o filme finalmente terminou, Shippou estava elétrico.

- Você gostou do filme, Inu Yasha? - perguntou o garoto.

- Claro! - respondeu – Principalmente aquela peixinha azul. Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Dory! - O garoto respondeu.

- Dory! Isso mesmo! Ela é muito engraçada.

- Que bom que você gostou! E o que vamos ver agora? - perguntou o pequeno se dirigindo a estante onde estavam guardados os DVDs.

- Nem pense nisso, rapazinho! - Kagome disse, impedindo-o de pegar outro filme – Já passa da sua hora de dormir, portanto vá colocar o pijama e escovar os dentes.

- Mas mãe...

- Nada de "mas"! Dê boa noite para o Inu Yasha e vá direto para a cama! - ela continuou em um tom amável.

O garoto acatou a ordem da mãe, mesmo a contra gosto (**N/A:** exatamente como toda criança! XD), aproximou-se de Inu Yasha e disse:

- Boa noite, Inu Yasha!

- Boa noite, Shippou! Não fica triste! Nós podemos ver quantos filmes você quiser outro dia, tá legal?

- Tá bom. - respondeu ainda um pouco triste e foi para o quarto.

Quando o garoto já estava a uma distância razoável, e não poderia mais ouví-los, Kagome se voltou para Inu Yasha e disse:

- Me desculpe pelo programa de índio!

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Kagome! Eu gostei mesmo da peixinha azul. E eu também achei aquela tartaruga surfista muito legal!

Kagome deu uma risadinha e disse:

- Espera só um pouquinho. Eu vou colocar o Shippou na cama e já volto.

E assim o fez. Colocou o filho para dormir, voltando em seguida para a sala. Lá, encontrou Inu Yasha espiando a coleção de DVDs.

- Procurando Nemo, Carros, Robôs, Os Sem Floresta, A Era do Gelo... Vou ter que voltar aqui muitas vezes pra conseguir ver todos! - disse ele quando sentiu que Kagome se aproximava.

- Você pode vir quando quiser! - ela respondeu.

- Convite aceito! - ele exclamou, aproximando-se lentamente dela.

- Me desculpe por não ter dito nada ainda, Inu Yasha! - Kagome disse, deixando-se abraçar por ele – É que eu não sei por onde começar esse assunto com ele!

- Não se preocupe, Kagome! - ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos - Você tem o tempo que achar necessário. Não quero que você se sinta pressionada a dizer nada enquanto não achar que é a hora!

- Obrigada, Inu!

- Agora, - ele foi aproximando os rostos – que tal agente namorar um pouquinho, hein?

- Ótima idéia! - ela concordou , unindo os lábios aos dele.

**O empresário abraçava a secretária, que passava as mãos pelas costas musculosas do patrão, por cima do tecido da camisa. Inu Yasha foi, lentamente, levando-a para o sofá, onde a deitou, deitando-se por cima dela logo em seguida.**

**Kagome sorriu contra a boca de Inu Yasha quando sentiu a mão dele escorregar por baixo de sua saia de tecido fino, acariciando suas coxas. Começou, então, a acariciar o peitoral M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O dele, colocando suas mão por dentro da camisa.**

- Inu Yasha, espera! - Kagome o empurrou ao se lembrar de algo.

- O que foi, Kagome? - ele perguntou, voltando a sentar-se no sofá, ficando de frente para ela, que também se sentou.

- É que... - ela começou um pouco receosa – E... E se o Shippou aparecer? - completou em um sussurro.

- Kagome, ele não vai aparecer! - ele disse depois de uma risadinha – Você mesma o colocou pra dormir. - ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Mas é claro! - Inu Yasha disse olhando nos olhos dela, e depois completou com um tom muito sugestivo – Agora... vem cá, vem!

Kagome resolveu se render e aproveitar o momento. Inu Yasha tinha razão, afinal, Shippou nunca levantava depois de ir dormir, portanto, não precisava se preocupar tanto!

**Novamente uniram seus lábios, beijando-se profundamente. Inu Yasha acariciava a nuca de Kagome com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra escorregava pelo pescoço e colo, até chegar aos seios, que passou a acariciar ainda por cima do tecido.**

**Aos poucos, foram novamente deitando-se no sofá, mas dessa vez, Kagome estava por cima de Inu Yasha, e já podia sentir a excitação dele, devido a posição em que se encontravam.**

**Ela passou a desabotoar a camisa dele, sem cessar o beijo, que a essa altura, já era quente e selvagem.**

**Kagome abandonou a boca de Inu Yasha e passou a mordiscar sua orelha, fazendo-o gemer alto, o que a deixo muitíssimo satisfeita.**

- Mamãe?

Kagome deu um pulo devido ao susto e olhou para o corredor, direção em que ouvira a voz de seu filho e que ficava de costas para o sofá.

- Shippou?! - ela disse, tentando parecer natural, mas falhando miserávelmente.

- O que aconteceu, mamãe? - o garoto perguntou – Eu ouvi um barulho.

- Não foi nada, querido! - ela respondeu, mantendo-se sentada sobre Inu Yasha, o que o impedia de se levantar – Deve ter sido a sua imaginação!

- Cadê o Inu Yasha? - Shippou perguntou olhando para os lados.

- Ele... Ele já foi! - ela respondeu – Mas, por que você se levantou, querido? Quer algo?

- É que eu fiquei com sede.

- Vamos até a cozinha, então.

Kagome levantou-se, com cuidado para não machucar Inu Yasha, que permaneceu na mesma posição em que estava, deitado no sofá. Não seria muito bom se Shippou o visse ali. Com certeza ele não entenderia o que estava havendo e ele havia dito a Kagome que ela teria o tempo que precisasse para contar ao filho sobre o namoro deles.

Depois de dar água ao filho, Kagome o acompanhou de volta para a cama. Quando o estava cobrindo, para que dormisse bem aquecido, ele disse:

- Mamãe, eu gosto do Inu Yasha. Será que ele vai mesmo voltar pra assistir outros filmes comigo, ou vai acabar fazendo como o papai?

- Não se preocupe, meu filho! O Inu Yasha é totalmente diferente do seu pai.

Ela permaneceu no quarto do garoto durante mais algum tempo, para garantir que ele realmente dormiria dessa vez. Quando isso aconteceu, ela foi em direção à porta. Porém, quando a abriu, se deparou com Inu Yasha do lado de fora, encostado a uma parede.

Ele se aproximou, abraçando-a de forma gentil.

- Ele já dormiu? - perguntou.

- Já.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Então, - ele aproximou sua boca da orelha de Kagome – será que poderíamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo?

- Humm... Quer voltar para o sofá? - ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não. - ele disse simplesmete.

- Não? - ela repetiu com cara de confusão.

- Não. Eu quero ir par o seu quarto. Pelo menos lá, poderemos trancar a porta e evitar novas interrupções.

- Essa é uma ótima idéia! - ela novamente sorriu, começando a conduzi-lo para o quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordaram abraçados com os raios do sol entrando pela janela. Tomaram banho juntos, vestiram-se e foram para a porta, para despedirem-se antes que Shippou acordasse.

- Te vejo mais tarde. - disse Inu Yasha.

- Inu Yasha! - gelaram ao ouvir a voz de Shippou – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Bom, eu... Eu vim pra... pra dar uma carona pra você e pra sua mãe. Afinal, eu e a Kagome trabalhamos juntos!

- E por que está usando as mesmas roupas de ontem? - o garoto olhou desconfiado.

- É que... eu gosto muito dessa roupa! - ele respondeu sem graça.

Kagome estava calada, apenas observando a cena. Era muito engraçado ver Inu Yasha Taisho, respeitado empresário, ter que inventar desculpas para um garotinho.

- Mas não está muito cedo pra nos buscar? Eu ainda nem tomei banho!

- Quer saber? Você está certo. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou até a minha casa, troco de roupa e volto pra buscar vocês. O que acha? Até lá você já vai estar pronto!

- Certo! - ele respondeu todo contente.

- Então, - ele olhou para Kagome e repetiu a mesma frase de antes - Te vejo mais tarde.

- Até mais, Inu Yasha! - Shippou se despediu.

- Tchal!

Kagome fechou a porta segurando o riso. Com certeza era muito engraçado ver seu namorado enrolando seu filho, mas essa situação não poderia durar para sempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A semana passou rapidamente. No escritório, não demorou muito para que todos soubessem do namoro de Inu Yasha Taisho e sua secretária, Kagome Higurashi. As opiniões que se formaram sobre o assunto foram as mais diversas possíveis: uma parte achava o relacionamento muito bonito, outra parte condenava, pois diziam que Kagome queria apenas dar o golpe do baú em Inu Yasha.

Mas, nenhum dos dois se importava com os comentários. O que realmente importava era que os dois estavam juntos e felizes.

Kagome ainda não havia conseguido contar a Shippou sobre seu relacionamento com Inu Yasha. Teve várias oportunidades, mas na hora H, sempre faltava coragem.

Era sexta-feira, e todos decidiram ir a boate, para comemorar o fato de os três casais estarem finalmente juntos. Como de costume, ficaram sentados no bar, conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

Em dado momento, Rin levantou-se do seu lugar e disse:

- Meninas, que tal irmos dançar nós três?

- E porque eu não posso dançar com a minha Sangozinha? - Mirok perguntou, agarrando a namorada pela cintura para impedir que ela saísse de perto dele.

- Por que é um momento para as meninas, Mirok! - Rin respondeu, puxando Sangô pelo braço, e arrastando ela e Kagome para a pista de dança.

Ficaram lá durante um bom tempo, curtindo todas as músicas que eram tocadas pelo DJ, enquanto os seus companheiros conversavam.

- Isso é culpa sua, Sesshoumaru! - Mirok disse, emburrado.

- Do que você está falando? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando-o com uma cara não muito boa.

- Se você estivesse dançando com a Rin, eu poderia estar dançando com a Sangozinha, e não estaria aqui, tendo que ver todos aqueles imbecis babando pela minha namorada!

- Deixa de ser imbecil, Mirok! - Sesshoumaru falou – Eles iriam olhar pra elas mesmo se estivéssemos com elas! Além disso, - completou, deixando que um lindo sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto, geralmente inexpressivo – eu prefiro ficar olhando o jeito como a minha esposa rebola!

- Você anda muito assanhado ultimamente, Sesshoumaru! O que aconteceu com você? - Inu Yasha perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Kagome.

- Eu me casei! - ele respondeu.

Na pista de dança, as garotas perceberam a forma como seus pares as olhavam, e estavam amando isso! Então, Rin teve uma brilhante idéia para "apimentar" a noite.

- Meninas, - ela chamou a atenção das amigas - que tal nós provocarmos os garotões ali um pouquinho, hein?

- Como assim? - Kagome perguntou.

- Ora, é só apimentar um pouco a nossa dança! - ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso – E ai, topam?

- Mas é claro! - Sangô foi a primeira a responder.

- Err... Tudo bem! - Kagome não tinha muita certeza de que poderia fazer aquilo, mas queria tentar. Estava louca para ver a reação de Inu Yasha com essa "dança apimentada".

- Ótimo! - Rin comemorou – Me esperem aqui. Vou falar com o DJ e volto já!

E assim ela o fez.

No balcão, os rapazes viram Rin andar em direção a mesa de som. Viram ela dizer alguma coisa, e depois ouvir uma confirmação por parte dele. Viram, então, ela retornar para junto das outras duas garotas, que continuavam a dançar na pista.

O DJ então, colocou a música BUTTONS, das Pussycat Dolls, e as três começaram uma dança extremamente sensual.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Elas rebolavam, passavam as mãos pelo corpo, rebolavam, faziam todo o possível para levar seus homens a loucura.

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)

You been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

Os três homens olhavam para aquela cena extasiados. Estavam de boca aberta, e só faltavam babar.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) 

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)   
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy   
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder   
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) 

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)   
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Nesse momento, as três ficaram de frente para eles, desafiando-os de acordo com a música.

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru e Mirok quase não podiam aguentar uma certa parte de seus corpos, que nesse momento estava consideravelmente maior, e prestes a explodir.

Ao notar que alguns marmanjos metidos a besta estavam se aproximando das garotas, eles se levantaram de onde estavam e caminharam até a pista de dança, espantando os outros homens, e aproveitando para curtir o resto da música com suas amadas.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) 

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)   
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) 

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)   
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

- Você quer me levar a loucura, não é? - Inu Yasha perguntou, com o corpo colado ao de Kagome – Tem alguma noção do que essa dança fez comigo, e com metade dos homens dessa boate?

- Me desculpe! - ela respondeu com voz sedutora – Eu juro que não faço mais!

- Ao contrário, eu quero que você repita esse show sempre, só que em particular, pra eu poder arrancar a sua roupa e te mostrar o que eu posso fazer!

- Hummm... Gostei!

Inu Yasha tomou então os lábios de Kagome. Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo, até que viram um rapaz se aproximar todo molhado.

- Deve estar caindo um temporal lá fora! - ouviram alguém comentar.

- Shippou! - Kagome quase gritou o nome do filho.

- O que aconteceu, Kagome? - Inu Yasha perguntou.

- O Shippou tem medo de trovões. E se está chevendo, com certeza está trovejando! Eu preciso ir pra casa. Assim ele vai se sentir melhor!

- Mas, ele não está com a Sra. Kaede? - Inu Yasha perguntou. Não queria ir embora logo agora que a noite estava começando a "esquentar".

- Está. Mas eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho se eu sei que ele se assusta! - ela então percebeu que Inu Yasha queria namorar um pouco e disse – Vamos fazer o seguinte: nós dois vamos para o meu apartamento, cuidamos um pouquinho do Shippou e, quando ele dormir, eu posso repetir aquela dança só pra você! O que você acha?

- O que estamos esperando? - ele respondeu, já puxando-a pelo pulso em direção a saída.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha dirigiu com muita cautela, pois não queria causar nenhum acidente na pista molhada. Quando chegaram no portão do prédio em que Kagome morava, viram um pequeno congestionamento na entrada de veículos. Resolveram, então, aproveitar o tempo para namorar um pouco. Ficaram trocando beijos apaixonados dentro do carro, só pra "distraí-los" enquanto esperavam.

Todos os carros já haviam entrado no prédio, e a entrada já estava liberada para eles, porém, estavam "ocupados" de mais para perceber isso.

Nenhum dos dois sentiu o tempo passar, e só pararam o que estavam fazendo quando sentiram uma forte batida na parte da frente do carro de Inu Yasha. Um outro veículo tinha se chocado bem de frente ao dele, e o estrago só não foi maior por que o outro veículo não vinha em alta velocidade.

- Você está bem, Kagome? - Inu Yasha perguntou preocupado – Se machucou?

- Não. Está tudo bem. - respondeu enquanto massageava a cabeça, que havia batido fortemente no encosto do banco.

- Quem será esse maluco? - ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela, enquanto tentava ver através do parabrisa, mas não conseguiu identificar condutor do outro veículo que, aliás, era bem familiar.

Inu Yasha e Kagome sairam do carro para avaliar o prejuízo e descobrir a causa daquele acidente.

- Essa não! - Kagome exclamou levando as mãos a cabeça, quando reconheceu o carro que colidira com o de Inu Yasha.

De repente, a porta do veículo se abriu, revelando o condutor.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO POR TOCAR NA MINHA MULHER! - Kouga correu na direção de Inu Yasha, e deu-lhe um soco, que atingiu em cheio o nariz do outro, fazendo-o cambalear.

- KOUGA, PARA COM ISSO! - Kagome gritou.

Porém, o outro não cessou o ataque a Inu Yasha, que passou a revidar, com socos certeiros e chutes potentes.

Os dois passaram a travar uma luta violenta e tudo o que Kagome podia fazer, era olhar aquilo, e gritar a plenos pulmões em busca de ajuda.

Todo aquele escândalo chamou a atenção do segurança do prédio, que chegou para ver o que ali acontecia. Quando percebeu a situação, correu na direção dos dois que estavam se batendo e segurou um deles com muita força, na tentativa de separá-los. De imediato os reconheceu. O que ele segurava era o Sr. Kouga, pai do pequeno Shippou, e o outro era o Sr. Inu Yasha Taisho, patrão e namorado da Srta. Kagome Higurashi, moradora do prédio. Os conhecia pois sempre vinham visitá-la.

Mas, o que estava acontecendo, porque aqueles dois estavam brigando?

Enquanto o segurança tentava conter a fúria de Kouga para que o mesmo parasse de tentar se soltar, Kagome procurava acalmar também Inu Yasha que queria partir pra cima do outro.

- ME SOLTA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! - Kouga bradava enquanto tentava a todo custo se soltar, mas não conseguindo, já que o segurança era bem mais forte que ele.

- EU ACHO MELHOR O SR. SE ACALMAR! - o jovem retrucou.

- EU VOU FICAR BEM CALMO, SIM. MAS SÓ DEPOIS QUE EU MATAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO QUE OUSOU AGARRAR A KAGOME! - ele vociferou.

- KOUGA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PÁRA COM ISSO! - Kagome tentou acalmá-lo – O INU YASHA NÃO ESTAVA ME AGARRANDO!

- E COMO VOCÊ CHAMA O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO?

- NÓS NÃO ESTÁVAMOS FAZENDO NADA DE MAIS!

- AH, NÃO? QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ DEIXARIA QUALQUER UM TE AGARRAR E NÃO ACHARIA "NADA DE MAIS"? - continuou.

- O INU YASHA NÃO É QUALQUER UM! - ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de completar – ELE É MEU NAMORADO!

Nesse momento, Kouga parou de se debater. Ficou com uma expressão séria no rosto, encarando Kagome como se ela tivesse dado a pior notícia do mundo. Ele baixou a cabeça e quando tornou a levantá-la, tinha um olhar de fúria que a fez gelar.

- E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM ELE, SUA VAGABUNDA?

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA! - Inu Yasha se pronunciou.

- EU NUNCA TE TRAÍ, PORQUE NUNCA HOUVE ALGO ENTRE NÓS! - Kagome respondeu.

- NADA? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ CONSIDERA O NOSSO FILHO? UM NADA?

- É CLARO QUE O MEU FILHO NÃO É UM NADA! ELE É TUDO PRA MIM! Foi a única coisa boa que você me fez! - ela diminuiu o tom de voz, enquanto o olhava decidida – Nunca houve nada de verdadeiro entre nós e você sabe disso! Por que você não deixa que eu viva a minha vida da forma que eu quero, com a pessoa que eu quero?

- Porque você é minha! E nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso! - ele falou de forma compassada - MUITO MENOS ESSE IMBECIL! - Kouga finalmente conseguiu se soltar do segurança e avançou pra cima de Inu Yasha.

Mas, antes que ele conseguisse alcançá-lo, o segurança voltou a prendê-lo entre seus braços para evitar uma tragédia.

- VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO!

- SRTA. HIGURASHI, POR FAVOR, ENTREM! NÃO SEI POR QUANTO TEMPO VOU PODER SEGURÁ-LO! - o segurança gritou.

Kagome segurou o braço de Inu Yasha, indo em direção à entrada. Ele ainda relutou um pouco, não queria fugir da briga. Mas era melhor deixar que Kouga se acalmasse. Não adiantaria nada ficarem se agredindo. Resolveu, então, seguir Kagome para dentro do prédio.

A medida que se afastavam pôde notar que Kagome tremia, não só pelo frio e pelo fato de estarem totalmente ensopados devido a forte chuva que caía, mas também pelo choque que o encontro inesperado com Kouga tinha causado.

Entraram no elevador e Inu Yasha lançou um último olhar para onde esteve a poucos momentos. Pode ver Kouga novamente tentando desvencilhar-se do segurança. Abraçou Kagome com todo carinho e disse de forma doce e suave:

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Ela então, passou a chorar copiosamente, enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam.

_CONTINUA..._

_É isso aí povo!_

_O capítulo ficou pequeno, mas era só p mostrar como o Kouga ia descobrir o relacionamento dos dois. XD_

_A partir do próximo cap uma batalha será travada (nossa, q drama!!! ¬.¬), espero q continuem lendo._

_Mto obrigado a todo mundo pelo carinho q tem me dado. Isso é mto importante._

_E mto obrigada em especial a:_

**Ludy-chan****, Aline (aebdp), Agome chan, Ale, ****naninhachan**** e manu higurashi.**

_Vlw e até o próximo cap!_

_Pyta-chan ._


	10. Chapter 10

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Kagome estava em sua mesa, tentando se concentrar nos documentos que tinha que digitar. Desde seu fatídico encontro com Kouga duas semanas atrás, ela não conseguia prestar atenção em muita coisa.

Estava muito preocupada, pois sabia que Kouga não iria deixar essa história toda passar em branco. E o que a deixava mais desesperada era que ele havia sumido completamente.

Isso era realmente preocupante, pois Kouga sempre foi muito vingativo e, com certeza, estava aprontando alguma coisa contra Kagome e Inu Yasha. Só restava a ela esperar para descobrir o que ele iria fazer. E essa espera a estava consumindo.

Kagome acabou desistindo da digitação por enquanto. Recostou-se em sua cadeira e coçou os olhos depois de espreguiçar-se, na tentativa de relaxar um pouco. Estava ainda de olhos fechados, e não percebeu quando Inu Yasha saiu de sua sala e ficou parado em frente a mesa de sua bela secretária, apenas observando-a.

Ele estava muito preocupado, mas não com Kouga e sim com Kagome. Ela estava muito distraída e não se concentrava direito em mais nada.

- Se me disser que está pensando no Kouga de novo, vou começar a ficar com ciúmes! – Inu Yasha brincou, sobressaltando-a.

- Inu Yasha! Que susto você me deu! – ela respondeu colocando a mão sobre o peito, enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira.

- Me desculpe, K-chan! – Inu Yasha deu a volta na mesa e se posicionou atrás da cadeira de Kagome, iniciando uma deliciosa massagem em seus ombros – Você está muito tensa ultimamente. Só queria te ajudar a relaxar um pouco.

- Inu Yasha, você não deveria fazer isso aqui! – Kagome o repreendeu – Alguém pode nos ver!

- E daí? – ele apenas deu de ombros – Todos na empresa já sabem que estamos namorando mesmo!

Kagome simplesmente corou enquanto continuava a receber o carinho do namorado. Realmente, não poderia negar que o relacionamento deles era o assunto preferido de toda a empresa.

"_- Já não era sem tempo!"_ – alguns comentavam.

Outros maldiziam com frases do tipo:

"_- Ela só quer dar o golpe do baú!"_

Mas outros vinham em sua defesa:

"_- Se ela estivesse atrás de dinheiro, teria ficado com o pai do filho dela que é riquíssimo!"_

Mas o casal apenas ignorava esses comentários. O que realmente importava era que eles se amavam e estavam juntos.

- Obrigada Inu! Você tem sido tão compreensivo... Nem sei se mereço tanto.

- É claro que merece! Tudo o que eu tenho feito é tão pouco... Você merece tudo de bom, Kagome! TUDO! – ele disse com carinho, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada Inu!

- Bom, e o que vamos fazer hoje à noite? – ele perguntou continuando a massagem – Agora que o Shippou já sabe que estamos namorando, eu bem que podia dormir no seu AP!

- Inu, você diz isso todos os dias! E dorme no meu AP quase todas as noites! – ela disse rindo.

- Quem não arrisca não petisca!

Kagome havia contado sobre o namoro deles para o Shippou na mesma noite em que Kouga os "flagrara". Não queria correr o risco de Shippou ficar sabendo que a mãe estava namorando por outra pessoa. Não seria justo com o garoto.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Depois do "encontro" com Kouga, Kagome e Inu Yasha foram direto para o apartamento dela. Lá, Kagome foi direto para o seu quarto, onde se secou e trocou de roupa. Já tinha parado de chorar, afinal, não queria que Shippou se preocupasse. Voltou para a sala, onde Inu Yasha tinha ficado, levando-lhe uma toalha._

_- É melhor você se secar, ou vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – ela disse._

_- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem! – ele respondeu enquanto pegava a toalha que Kagome estendia._

_- Me desculpe pelo Kouga, Inu Yasha! – ela disse após um suspiro – Eu devia ter contado quando tive a chance! Devia ter imaginado que algo assim ia acontecer! – ela estava novamente beirando as lágrimas._

_- Hei, hei! – Inu Yasha aproximou-se e a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la – Não se preocupe, K-chan! Você não tem culpa de nada. E não precisa se preocupar, eu já disse que vou sempre estar com você!_

_- Não tenho nenhuma roupa seca pra te emprestar. – ela disse, sentindo o carinho que vinha do abraço do namorado._

_- Eu vou sobreviver. – ele respondeu._

_Ficaram abraçados por mais algum tempo, enquanto Kagome tentava não voltar a chorar. Quando finalmente desfizeram o abraço, Inu Yasha segurou o rosto de Kagome entre suas mãos e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Podiam enxergar nos olhos um do outro tudo o que sentiam._

_- Eu vou buscar o Shippou na casa da Sra. Kaede. – Kagome disse._

_- Eu vou com você._

_- Não. – ela discordou calmamente – É melhor você esperar aqui. Eu quero conversar com o Shippou... a sós. _

_- ... – depois de alguns segundos, Inu Yasha acabou concordando – Tudo bem, então._

_Kagome se dirigiu à porta de seu apartamento com passos firmes e decididos. Passos que já não eram tão firmes e decididos à medida que se aproximava do apartamento da Sra. Kaede. Não sabia como Shippou iria reagir, mas não poderia adiar mais aquela conversa._

_Ela tocou a campainha, e logo a porta foi aberta pela velha senhora._

_- Oh! Kagome, querida, já está de volta?! – ela perguntou gentilmente._

_- Sim, Sra. Kaede. Voltei mais cedo por que me preocupei com o Shippou. Ele tem medo de trovões._

_- É verdade, logo que começou a chover ele ficou um pouco assustado, mas logo começou a brincar com o meu neto e o medo ficou em segundo plano._

_- Que bom!_

_- Entre um pouco, Kagome. Vou chamá-lo pra você._

_- Obrigada._

_Depois de alguns minutos, o garoto apareceu correndo na sala em direção a Kagome, que o abraçou._

_- Olá, meu amor! – ela disse, apertando-o entre seus braços – Ficou muito assustado, meu bem? – ela perguntou quando o soltou._

_- Só um pouquinho, mamãe. Mas depois o medo passou, afinal, eu já sou um homem!_

_Kagome riu da afirmação do filho, e depois disse:_

_- Ótimo! Então, HOMEM, diga tchau para a Sra. Kaede e vamos para casa, ok!?_

_Depois que os dois se despediram da senhora, se puseram a caminho do elevador, que os levaria ao seu próprio apartamento. Quando entraram na caixa metálica, Kagome respirou fundo, tomando coragem para conversar com o "homem" ao seu lado._

_- Querido, - ela agachou-se e o fitou nos olhos – a mamãe precisa ter uma conversa séria com você._

_- O que foi que aconteceu, mamãe? – o garoto perguntou com uma cara desconfiada._

_- Bom, - ela começou – você sabe que a mamãe é uma mulher adulta, e solteira, não é, querido?_

_- É claro que sim!_

_- E, você sabe que os adultos namoram, certo?_

_- Você tá querendo dizer que tem um namorado? – ele perguntou com uma expressão tão natural que fez Kagome se sentir uma idiota por tratar seu filho como um débil mental._

_- É... É exatamente isso que eu quero dizer.- ela concordou – Você se importa?_

_- É o Inu Yasha, não é?_

_Ela assentiu. Estava tão na cara assim?_

_- Então eu não me importo! O Inu Yasha é legal. E você gosta dele, então por mim, tudo bem! – o garoto terminou com um sorriso sincero._

_Kagome mais uma vez abraçou o filho, agradecendo aos céus pela criança maravilhosa que ele era._

_- Shippou, - Kagome olhou no fundo dos olhos do filho – como você sabia que era o Inu Yasha?_

_- É simples. Eu sempre soube, desde aquele dia que ele veio assistir "Procurando Nemo". Se vocês não tivessem nada, ele não teria razão para agüentar um filme tão infantil!_

_Kagome estava espantada. Quer dizer que Shippou sabia de tudo, desde o início?_

_- Querido, onde você aprende essas coisas? – ela perguntou._

_- Na TV! – ele respondeu naturalmente. _(**N/A:** gente, ñ pensem q é exagero da mina parte, minha cunhada tem apenas 7 anos, mas ela me põe em cada saia justa por causa do q ela aprende na TV! O.O° Teve até uma vez q ela disse q queria q eu casasse logo com o meu namorado, o irmão dela q é 14 anos mais velho, então ela disse q eu tinha q engravidar o mais rápido possível pra q isso pudesse acontecer. E detalhe, ela disse isso na frente da minha sogra! E esse foi o mico mais ameno q ela me fez passar! XD)

_A partir desse dia, Inu Yasha passou a freqüentar diariamente a casa de Kagome, criando uma forte relação com Shippou._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- Então, já que decidimos o que vamos fazer à noite, - ele disse – que tal sairmos para almoçar, eu, você e o Shippou? Nós poderíamos ir ao McDonalds e nos empanturrar com sanduíches e batatas fritas!

Kagome sabia perfeitamente que tudo o que Inu Yasha queria era tentar alegrá-la um pouco. Afinal, ele fazia isso o tempo todo!

Porém, antes que ela pudesse responder à proposta do namorado, as portas do elevador se abriram, e de lá saiu um homem muito bem vestido que se dirigiu a Kagome, tentando não prestar atenção ao homem que estava atrás da cadeira dela.

- Com licença, Srta. Eu estou procurando por Kagome Higurashi.

- Sou eu mesma. – Kagome respondeu, um pouco surpresa.

- Srta. Higurashi, eu sou um oficial de justiça. Vim lhe entregar esta intimação e preciso que assine bem aqui. – ele apontou o local em que Kagome deveria assinar, em uma prancheta que ele carregava.

- Oficial... de justiça? – Kagome perguntou, levantando-se assustada de sua cadeira – Intimação? Intimação de que?

Continuou a questionar o homem a sua frente, que simplesmente respondeu:

- Assine aqui, e a Srta. poderá ler a intimação e saber do que se trata.

Ainda um pouco apreensiva, Kagome pegou a caneta que lhe era estendida e, nervosamente, assinou no local indicado. Imediatamente, o oficial de justiça estendeu-lhe a intimação, porém, ela hesitou antes de pegá-la, já suspeitando de seu conteúdo.

Percebendo a apreensão de Kagome, Inu Yasha adiantou-se e pegou o papel perfeitamente dobrado das mãos do oficial de justiça. Este, por sua vez, desejou-lhes um bom dia e se retirou, deixando-os a sós.

Inu Yasha ainda tinha o papel em suas mãos, e Kagome não fazia menção de pegá-lo, portanto perguntou-lhe:

- Você não vai abrir?

- ... – ela manteve-se calada, apenas olhou nos olhos de Inu Yasha e depois de alguns segundos, disse – Por favor,... abre você.

Ele imediatamente percebeu o medo nos olhos e na voz de sua amada. Segurou firmemente sua mão e, olhando em seus olhos, disse:

- Vamos até a minha sala. Lá teremos mais privacidade.

Os dois seguiram para dentro da sala da presidência. Inu Yasha sentou-se em um dos sofás de sua sala e, com um gesto, pediu para Kagome que se sentasse do seu lado.

Mais uma vez, ela olhou em seus olhos, temerosa pelo que estava por vir.

Ele abriu o papel e leu silenciosamente, respirando fundo a cada palavra. Ao fim da leitura, passou a mão pelos cabelos, em um gesto de nervosismo que só deixou Kagome mais nervosa do que já estava. Ao fim da leitura, passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos e abaixou o documento, respirando fundo mais uma vez.

- E... E então? – Kagome perguntou, não cabendo mais em si, tamanha era a angústia que sentia.

- ... – Inu Yasha permaneceu em silêncio, procurando as palavras corretas para dar aquela notícia – O Kouga... entrou na justiça pela... pela guarda do Shippou.

Kagome prendeu a respiração por um momento para logo em seguida, desatar em lágrimas. Inu Yasha logo a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la. Como aquele Fedido idiota ousava fazer isso?

- Ele... Ele... Ele vai... Tirar... O meu... Filho de... Mim! – Kagome gritava, entre soluços.

- Não vai, não! Eu não vou deixar!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Desculpe por incomodar vocês. Sei que acabaram de chegar da sua lua-de-mel, mas é uma emergência. – Inu Yasha falava enquanto entrava com Kagome na casa do irmão.

- Eu entendo que é uma emergência, Inu Yasha, mas eu sou criminalista! Não sei se vou ser de grande ajuda neste caso! – Sesshoumaru respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que lhes indicava as poltronas que ficavam na espaçosa sala de visitas.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru! Você já colocou os piores bandidos deste país atrás das grades. Por que não conseguiria manter a guarda do menino com a Kagome? – Inu Yasha normalmente não admitiria que o irmão é tão bom, mas como ele mesmo disse, era uma emergência e só poderia recorrer a ele.

- Por favor, Sesshy! Será que não há nenhuma forma de ajudar a Kagome? – Rin, que até agora havia se mantido calada, perguntou, aproximando-se do marido.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, para logo depois ceder mais uma vez aos pedidos de sua esposa.

- Vou fazer o que puder. – disse depois de um suspiro – Mas para isso, vou precisar que me conte tudo o que aconteceu durante o seu relacionamento com o Kouga.

- Tudo bem, mas... – Kagome secava o canto dos olhos com as mãos – eu não tive relacionamento nenhum com o Kouga.

- Como assim? – o advogado perguntou intrigado.

- Eu vou explicar.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, dando início a sua narrativa.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back (Narração da Kagome) OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Eu conheci o Kouga na faculdade. Sangô e eu éramos calouras e ele era um dos veteranos mais populares do campus, estava dois anos a nossa frente. Fazia parte do time de futebol e era líder de uma das maiores irmandades de lá... Em fim, era muito popular, principalmente com as garotas._

_Nos conhecemos acidentalmente, quando esbarramos em um dos corredores da faculdade, e desde então ele ficou atrás de mim, com um tipo de fixação. Não sei bem o motivo disso, pois ele podia ter qualquer garota que quisesse, mas cismou comigo, que não queria nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ele, a não ser, é claro, amizade._

_Por muitas vezes, fui obrigada a ser rude com ele, até mesmo em público, pois ele me perseguia em todos os lugares que eu costumava ir: nas festas, na biblioteca, até mesmo do lado de fora da sala de aula, quando o horário de saída se aproximava._

_Eu já tinha até desistido de ir a festas por causa das situações constrangedoras que ele criava.Sempre que algum rapaz tentava me passar uma cantada, ou simplesmente me tirar pra dançar,ele aramava o maior barraco gritando pra Deus e o mundo que eu era "SUA MULHER"e que ninguém podia se aproximar de mim. Mas a Sangô sempre me arrastava pra alguma balada, dizendo que eu não poderia para de viver por causa dele._

_Algumas vezes, ele chegava ao extremo de mandar dois amigos, ou melhor, dois capachos dele me seguirem, só pra ter certeza de que ninguém se aproximaria de mim. Depois disso, eu passei a ignorá-lo, na tentativa de fazer com que ele por fim percebesse que não haveria chance de um relacionamento entre nós._

_Em fim, depois das finais do campeonato universitário de futebol daquele ano, todos fomos a uma boate para comemorar a vitória da nossa faculdade. Eu pensei em ficar em casa, pois estava um pouco resfriada e tive medo de piorar mas, mais uma vez, a Sangô me convenceu a ir, e é claro que o Kouga estava lá. Afinal, ele era o capitão do time!_

_A noite estava muito divertida. Sangô arrumou um par e eles ficaram na pista de dança durante a maior parte da noite, enquanto eu fiquei em uma das mesas, conversando com meus colegas._

_Então, o Kouga apareceu, e pediu para conversar comigo em particular. Eu só aceitei por que ele disse que não faria nenhum escândalo. Fomos, então, para uma outra mesa, um pouco mais afastada do barulho, para podermos conversar em paz. Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e, com uma expressão totalmente arrependida, me pediu desculpas._

_- Eu sei que fui um tolo, Kagome. – ele falava, evitando olhar nos meus olhos nesse momento – Me comportei como um troglodita. Mas eu quero que você saiba que tudo o que fiz, foi por causa do que sinto por você. – completou, passando a me encarar._

_- Kouga,eu só gostaria que você entendesse que não pode haver algo entre nós.- eu não gostava de tocar no assunto, mais me via obrigada a colocar um ponto final naquela situação – Me desculpe, mas o sentimento não é recíproco!_

_- Sim, eu... – ele hesitou um pouco antes de continuar – Eu já entendi. Por mais que me doa admitir, sei que você não gosta de mim._

_Ele tinha uma expressão de profunda tristeza, mas logo colocou um sorriso em seu rosto. Um sorriso que me pareceu bastante sincero._

_- Mas, - Kouga continuou – será que, apesar de eu ser um completo imbecil, nós ainda poderíamos ser amigos?_

_Ele estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, e eu a aceitei, pois apesar de todos os transtornos que ele me causou, eu sabia que o Kouga era uma pessoa boa._

_- Claro que sim! – respondi com um sorriso._

_- Com licença. – um dos garçons da boate se aproximou com uma bandeja em mãos – Seu pedido, Kouga._

_- Obrigado, Narak. – Kouga se dirigiu a ele – Kagome, acho que você já conhece o Narak, não é? Ele é estudante de Direito na nossa faculdade e está trabalhando aqui._

_- Claro que sim. – respondi – Como vai?_

_- Muito bem, Srta._

_- Espero que não se incomode, - Kouga continuou – mas pedi que ele nos trouxesse um dirnk, pra comemorarmos a nossa "reconciliação". Como amigos, é claro._

_- Não sei se devo aceitar. – eu tentei recusar – Eu não gosto muito de álcool._

_- Eu sei disso. – Kouga sorriu – Foi exatamente por esse motivo que pedi para o meu amigo Narak preparar um delicioso coquetel de frutas pra você. – ele completou, estendendo-me o copo._

_- É que, além disso, acabei de tomar um remédio contra o meu resfriado. Acho que não vai fazer muito bem!._

_- Não tem com o que se preocupar. – Narak disse – Está bem fraquinha. Quase não se sente o álcool._

_Resolvi então, aceitar a bebida e acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Narak se retirou, e Kouga propôs:_

_- Que tal um brinde? Ao começo de uma nova amizade!_

_- Tin tin! – eu respondi enquanto tocávamos os nossos copos._

_Estava muito feliz, afinal, tudo indicava que meus problemas estavam acabando por ali. _

_Pura ilusão... Eles só estavam começando!_

_Permaneci por mais algum tempo ao lado de Kouga. Estávamos conversando sobre diversas coisas: o jogo daquela noite, as matérias do curso, planos para o futuro... De repente, comecei a me sentir tonta. Realmente eu não deveria ter saído de casa com aquele resfriado!_

_Estava me sentindo cada vez mais fraca, como se estivesse perdendo os sentidos. Depois daquilo eu apaguei. _

_A única coisa da qual eu me lembro é de estar ... transando com o Kouga, mas é uma lembrança muito vaga... como se eu estivesse delirando._

_Quando acordei no dia seguinte, estava deitada na cama do Kouga, totalmente despida. Ele estava deitado ao meu lado, ainda dormindo.Fiquei totalmente estupefada com o que eu vi. Eu não era virgem, mas não gostava de dormir com o primeiro que aparecesse na minha frente, principalmente com o cara que tinha me infernizado por tanto tempo!_

_Peguei minhas roupas que estavam no chão, e as vesti rapidamente, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava, mas queria sair dali o mais rápido possível._

_Quando consegui sair do apartamento em que estávamos, descobri que era o local onde ele morava, mas não fazia idéia de como eu havia chegado ali._

_Fui direto pra minha casa, e quando cheguei, encontrei-me com a Sangô, que estava muito preocupada, sem saber o que havia acontecido comigo. Ela disse que me procurou a noite toda, e que quando perguntava para os nossos colegas se eles haviam me visto, eles só diziam que o Kouga tinha conseguido o que queria._

_Eu contei pra ela o que havia acontecido, ou pelo menos, o que eu me lembrava. E chorei... muito._

_Kouga passou o dia inteiro ligando pra mim, mas sempre deixava a secretária eletrônica atender. Não queria falar com ele, pelo menos por enquanto._

_Mas eu não pude escapar por muito tempo. Na segunda feira seguinte, nós tivemos aulas e eu tive que encarar o Kouga. Ele me abordou com um semblante preocupado._

_- Você está bem, Kagome? – perguntou._

_- Sim. Só um pouco... confusa._

_- Você... lembra do que aconteceu, não lembra?_

_- ... – eu o encarei por alguns segundos, mas findei por responder – Sinceramente, não me lembro de nada. Você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu? _

_Ele suspirou pesadamente, e me encarou. Depois me guiou em direção a um banquinho que havia próximo a nós. Nos sentamos, e ele começou:_

_- É que, é meio... estranho falar sobre isso já que você não se lembra. Mas, você deve se lembrar pelo menos do drink que tomamos juntos, não é?_

_- É, lembro._

_- Bom, não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas depois desse drink, você começou a agir de forma estranha. Começou a dançar de forma... provocante. Você começou a se insinuar pra mim na pista de dança e, quando eu me dei conta, já estávamos nos beijando lá mesmo._

_Eu não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Nunca havia me comportado dessa forma. Estava morrendo de vergonha._

_- Nunca foi segredo pra ninguém que eu tenho um "tombo" por você e, eu não consegui resistir. Correspondi aos beijos e as carícias na hora. E, a coisa foi esquentando e, eu já não agüentava mais, então eu te levei para o meu apartamento e... bom, você deve imaginar. – ele terminou com um riso amargurado._

_E eu continuei em silêncio. A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era que um buraco enorme aparecesse e me engolisse pra nunca mais ter que mostrar a minha cara na rua de novo._

_- É quase uma piada. – Kouga continuou – Eu finalmente tive a melhor noite da minha vida, com a mulher que eu amo, e ela não lembra de nada. _

_- Kouga... – eu tentei argumentar, mas ele me interrompeu._

_- Não, Kagome, não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei que se você pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria permitido que isso acontecesse. – ele passou a me encarar - E no fundo, eu sei que não devia ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe, mas... você não faz idéia do quanto eu te amo!_

_- Me desculpe, Kouga. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer._

_Saí dali quase correndo. Minha cabeça estava muito confusa e eu decidi não assistir as aulas daquele dia e fui para o meu apartamento. Chorei tanto que acabei adormecendo._

_Depois de pensar muito, decidi que já que não havia como mudar o passado era melhor me conformar e tocar a vida._

_Conversei com o Kouga novamente e decidimos que seria melhor tentar esquecer o que havia acontecido e seguir em frente. Ele me pareceu muito triste, mas por fim, acabou concordando._

_Porém, durante as semanas que se seguiram, eu passei a me sentir constantemente enjoada e minha menstruação estava atrasada. Assustei-me com a possibilidade de ter engravidado então, resolvi procurar o meu ginecologista. E ele me deu a notícia que eu mais temia: eu estava grávida._

_Por um momento, cheguei a me desesperar. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Eu trabalhava meio período como secretária de uma pequena empresa para poder bancar a faculdade, mas com certeza não seria o suficiente para sustentar a mim e ao meu filho. Além disso, eu não teria como dar continuidade ao meu curso depois que o bebê nascesse._

_Sangô me disse que eu poderia contar com ela pra encarar essa situação, mas não achei justo que ela tivesse que pagar pelos meus erros._

_Decidi então falar com o Kouga. Ele era o pai da criança que eu estava esperando. Tinha, portanto, o direito de saber que iria ser pai. No entanto, eu estava um pouco temerosa pela reação que ele teria ao saber._

_Porém, a reação dele foi surpreendente! No mesmo instante ele começou a pular de felicidade, dizendo que aquele era um sinal de que o nosso destino era sermos felizes juntos. Disse que nos casaríamos o mais rápido possível, e que eu iria morar no apartamento. _

_Ele também começou a dizer que eu deveria largar o meu emprego. Já que ele iria me sustentar, eu não precisaria mais do trabalho como secretária. Ele continuou fazendo todo tipo de plano para o 'nosso' futuro. E o mais interessante, era que ele nem havia me perguntado o que eu achava._

_- KOUGA, PÁRA DE FANTASIAR! – até que eu o interrompi._

_- Como assim, K-chan? É do nosso futuro que estamos falando. – ele argumentou._

_- Não. É sobre um futuro que nunca vai acontecer que você está fazendo um monólogo! – eu rebati – Kouga... Em nenhum momento eu disse que iria me casar com você! – eu disse tentando me acalmar._

_- Mas Kagome, você está grávida! – ele estava começando a se alterar - Vai ter um filho meu!_

_- Mas isso não quer dizer que o que eu sinto por você tenha mudado! Eu vim te procurar por que você é o pai da criança, não pra conseguir um casamento!_

_Ele já havia perdido o semblante de euforia que demonstrava no início da nossa conversa e agora tinha uma expressão de puro ódio. Seu tom de voz estava alterado e seus movimentos bruscos e ríspidos._

_Era a primeira vez que eu o via tão irritado. A primeira de muitas vezes..._

_- SERÁ QUE NEM ASSIM VOCÊ VAI ME QUERER? – ele gritava – SERÁ QUE EU NUNCA VOU SER O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊ, KAGOME HIGURASHI?_

_Ele agarrou o meu braço com muita força, me machucando de verdade. Fiquei muito assustada naquele momento. Tinha medo do que ele faria a seguir._

_- KOUGA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO! – gritei enquanto tentava me soltar._

_- UM DIA, KAGOME. UM DIA VOCÊ VAI SER MINHA! VAI RASTEJAR AOS MEUS PÉS. E SABE O QUE EU VOU FAZER? – ele segurou meu outro braço, e agora me chacoalhava - EU VOU ESTAR ESPERANDO DE BRAÇOS ABERTOS._

_Então ele me soltou e saiu pisando duro. Quando estava a uma certa distância, ele se voltou para mim novamente e gritou;_

_- NEM PENSE QUE VOCÊ VAI FICAR COM OUTRO CARA, KAGOME! VOCÊ É MINHA E DE MAIS NINGUÉM!_

_E se foi._

_Eu fiquei em frangalhos. Não sabia o que pensar nem o que fazer, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: não era uma idéia muito boa contrariar o Kouga naquele momento._

_Alguns dias depois, ele estava um pouco mais calmo e foi até o meu apartamento. Dessa vez, Sangô estava por perto, para garantir que nada de mal aconteceria._

_Depois de longas horas de conversa e algumas discussões, decidimos que não nos casaríamos, que eu não largaria o trabalho, que eu não me mudaria, e que o bebê ficaria sob meus cuidados._

_O Kouga ainda insistiu algumas vezes na história do casamento, mas eu sempre dava uma negativa muito enfática, até que ele iniciou uma nova abordagem._

_- Bom, já que você não quer nada comigo, não vai se importar se eu sair com outras garotas, não é? – ele perguntou com um olhar inquiridor, prestando atenção a cada detalhe dos movimentos de Kagome, na tentativa de perceber algo que denunciasse ciúmes._

_- Por que está me perguntando isso? É claro que eu não me importo. Afinal, somos livres e desimpedidos! – eu respondi normalmente, o que o deixou decepcionado._

_Percebi que ele saia com outras garotas na tentativa de me deixar enciumada, tentativa essa totalmente frustrada! Com o passar do tempo, essas saídas se tornaram uma espécie de compensação. Ele não podia me ter, então teria qualquer uma que passasse na sua frente, até que eu decidisse que era a hora de ficar com ele._

_Depois do nascimento do Shippou ele até tentou ser um pai modelo. Ia a minha casa todos os dias para nos visitar, levava inúmeros presentes... Mas essas visitas sempre acabavam em briga, então ele passou a nos visitar cada vez menos._

_Porém, apesar do número de visitas ter sido reduzida, parece que as investidas dele se tornaram mais constantes. Ele continuou com aquela história de que eu era sua mulher e que não poderia ficar com ninguém mais. Parece que ele contratou alguém para me seguir, pois sempre que havia alguém de olho em mim ele dava um jeito de atrapalhar. Parecia que eu tinha voltado aos tempos de faculdade._

_O Shippou sempre fica muito triste pela ausência do pai, mas às vezes eu acho que é melhor assim. O Kouga não é o melhor exemplo que o meu filho pode ter. Além disso, não quero que o Shippou pense que todas as nossas brigas são por causa dele. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- E dessa vez, - Kagome continuava a falar – ele cumpriu a ameaça de tirar o Shippou de mim.

- Kagome, você não tem com o que se preocupar. – Sesshoumaru tentou acalmá-la – Se tudo isso que você me disse é verdade, não vamos ter problema nenhum! Nenhum juiz em sã consciência daria a guarda de uma criança a um homem como o Kouga.

- Mas é exatamente isso que me preocupa! O Kouga não teria tentado algo do tipo se não tivesse certeza absoluta de que seria vitorioso. Ele não vai jogar limpo se isso significa perder.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Sesshumaru decidiu agir.

- Se é assim, então temos que nos preparar para vencermos qualquer obstáculo que ele tente colocar à nossa frente. Quero que me dê o nome do advogado dele para que eu possa tentar um acordo. – Sesshoumaru disse, levantando-se.

- Acho você que não vai gostar muito de saber quem é o advogado dele. - Inu Yasha disse.

- Por que não? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha (**N/A:** daquele jeito bem sexy que só ele sabe fazer!!! .)

- Por que ele é Narak Onigumo. – o próprio Inu Yasha respondeu.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de afundar novamente no sofá e dizer:

- Bom, isso significa que vamos ter problemas.

**CONTINUA...**

**Oiê, galera!!!**

**Calma, calma. Não precisa jogar tomate nem ovo podre. Eu sei que estou muito atrasada com este capítulo, mas pra tudo existe uma explicação: eu to sem tempo pra escrever, com um pequeno bloqueio, e muito cansada!**

**Sabe como é, fim de graduação, tem muito trabalho pra fazer, fora o TCC! A cobrança ta muito grande e eu to levando metade dos trabalhos em grupo nas costas. Tadinha de mim!!! T.T**

**Mas, antes tarde do que nunca! Aí está o capítulo 10! Sei que não foi grande coisa, mas era pra explicar alguns detalhes da fic. Prestem atenção, pois essa parte da fic vai ser muito importante no futuro.**

**V6 gostaram do capítulo? Eu fiz questão de deixar algumas dúvidas no ar. Quem será o Narak? Por que ele vai ser um problema? O que o Kouga vai aprontar? Será que ele vai mesmo conseguir a guarda do Shippou? Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos de RECOMEÇAR, portanto, por mais que possa demorar para eu postar, não deixem de acompanhar!**

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a:**

**Lilica-chan, Agome chan, naninhachan, manu higurashi, Luna, Srta. Lenita, Nicki-chan e Cris. **

**Muito obrigada pelo carinho e incentivo de v6!**

**E o que v6 acharam do capítulo? Ta legal? Ta uma droga? Você ta morrendo de vontade de me matar? Então, deixe uma review!**

**Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora, e até a próxima!**

**Pyta-chan .**

**P.S.: quem quiser pode dar uma passadinha na minha nova fic de Inu Yasha. O título é STAR LIGHT. Espero que gostem!**


	11. Chapter 11

**RECOMEÇAR**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Dois dias depois de receber a famigerada intimação, Kagome estava com Sesshoumaru indo a uma reunião com Kouga e seu advogado, Narak, na tentativa de conseguir um acordo. Quem sabe, se conversasse com Kouga ele deixaria essa idéia maluca de lado.

Ao chegarem no restaurante no qual deveriam se encontrar para o almoço, Sesshoumaru avistou os outros dois em uma das mesas do local. Foram até eles e tomaram assento.

- Que bom te ver novamente, K-chan! – Kouga tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Nós viemos até aqui na tentativa de um acordo, Sr. Kusanagi. – Sesshoumaru começou, sem dar chances de Kouga ludibriar Kagome.

Kouga e Narak se entreolharam por um breve instante, até que o representante legal se pronunciou.

- Vejo que esta será uma conversa entre advogados, não é Sesshoumaru?

Narak mantinha um sorrisinho sarcástico em seu rosto, o que irritou muito Sesshoumaru. (**N/A:** Bate nele, Sesshy!!! XD)

- É Dr. Taisho para você. – ele respondeu mais frio que de costume.

Porém, parecia que nem todo o gelo dos pólos seria suficiente para perturbar aquele homem.

- Não há nenhum acordo a ser feito, Dr. Taisho. – Narak disse, pronunciando o tratamento formal com sarcasmo – Tudo que o meu cliente quer é dar uma vida decente para o filho.

- E porque o Sr. Kusanagi somente passou a se preocupar em dar "uma vida decente para o filho" agora? – Sesshoumaru perguntou entre dentes, extremamente irritado pela forma debochada como Narak se comportava.

- Ora,... – Narak ia continuar a irritar Sesshoumaru com aquele tipo de resposta, mas foi impedido por Kagome.

- Isso é ridículo! Não estamos em um tribunal!

Os três homens presentes na mesa a olharam sem entender o comentário.

- Sesshoumaru, - Kagome se voltou para o advogado – será que você poderia me deixar conversar com o Kouga, a sós? – disse as duas últimas palavras olhando para Narak.

- ... – Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, ponderou por alguns segundos antes de se manifestar – Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta. – Kagome respondeu firmemente.

Narak olhou interrogativamente para Kouga, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça, indicando que concordava em ter aquela conversa.

- Tome cuidado! – Sesshoumaru advertiu a secretária antes de se retirar e seguir em direção ao balcão.

Narak fez o mesmo caminho que ele, deixando Kouga e Kagome a sós.

Após alguns instantes, o silêncio já era insuportável e a tensão tornara-se palpável ao redor dos dois, que se encaravam.

- Então, vai me dizer quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções? – Kagome quebrou o silêncio.

- Ora, Kagome! Mas não foi você quem me disse para passar mais tempo com o Shippou? – Kouga falava com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Kouga, você quer, por favor, parar com esse teatrinho! – Kagome estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se mais de Kouga por sobre a mesa – Anda, faz logo aquela sua chantagenzinha: "larga o cara de cachorro e fica comigo ou eu tiro o Shippou de você!" – ela imitava a voz de Kouga.

Ele, porém, manteve-se calado e imóvel com uma expressão neutra em seu másculo rosto.

- Kagome, você está enganada. – Kouga disse por fim – Eu não vou te chantagear novamente.

Kagome não entendia mais nada. Como assim ele não a chantagearia?

- Depois de tanto tempo, - ele continuou com um tom suave em sua voz – eu percebi que nunca vai me amar como eu te amo.

Kagome o olhou desconfiada. Ele, percebendo isso, apressou-se em dizer.

- É verdade, Kagome! Eu desisti de você.

Deveria Kagome acreditar naquelas palavras, ou Kouga estaria tentando novamente enganá-la, como fez há seis anos atrás?

- E... – Kouga continuou – já que eu não posso ter você, quero o meu filho ao meu lado. – ele fez uma pequena pausa – E você sabe porque eu o quero ao meu lado?

Kagome estava assustada com o tom de voz calmo do homem a sua frente, pois, geralmente, isso significava problema. Ela então, fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, respondendo, em fim a pergunta que lhe fora feita.

Com essa resposta unida à expressão assustada de Kagome, Kouga esboçou um belo sorriso e, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, disse em um tom de voz baixo e ameaçador, que mostrava todo o seu ressentimento.

- Eu quero o Shippou do meu lado pra te fazer sofrer, Kagome! – o olhar dele se transformou, transbordando ódio - Eu quero que você sinta exatamente o que eu senti durante todos esses anos: a dor de não poder ter a pessoa que mais se ama ao seu lado!

Kagome arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração diante das palavras do pai de seu filho. Sabia que Kouga era infantil e inconseqüente, mas aquilo já era loucura! Ele estava colocando em jogo a felicidade do próprio filho por causa de uma vingança estúpida!

- Eu vou conseguir a guarda do Shippou, custe o que custar. Vou impedir que você chegue perto dele, vou impedir até que você o veja de longe! E – ele amenizou o tom de voz, deixando-o tão suave quanto no início da conversa – quando você tiver sofrido o suficiente e quiser voltar atrás e ficar comigo, - Kouga esticou o braço e acariciou levemente a face de Kagome – eu vou te deixar na sarjeta, humilhada e sozinha, exatamente como você fez comigo!

- Você ficou louco! – Kagome disse, quase em um sussurro.

- Pode até ser. – Kouga concordou, voltando a sua posição normal e com um sorriso novamente dançando em sua face – Mas sou um louco com dinheiro, e o dinheiro compra tudo!

- Mas, apesar de toda a sua fortuna, você nunca conseguiu ser feliz! – Kagome retrucou.

Kouga emudeceu por um instante, sua face tomando uma expressão de desagrado pelas palavras de Kagome. Colocou-se de pé e a olhou com amargura.

- Mas uma vez você está certa. Mas saiba que você vai ser muito mais infeliz do que eu jamais fui, Kagome Higurashi!

Ao terminar sua fala, Kouga se retirou da mesa, indo em direção à saída.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesshoumaru e Narak assistiam a toda a cena de onde estavam. Nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada entre eles e, assim como seus clientes, estavam tensos, porém os advogados sabiam manter-se inexpressivos.

Quando Kouga finalizou a conversa com Kagome, e se dirigiu à saída, Narak simplesmente disse a Sesshoumaru:

- Foi um enorme prazer revê-lo, Dr. Taisho. Nos veremos novamente no tribunal.

Narak retirou-se. Mantinha aquele sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios, mas Sesshoumaru estava muito preocupado com Kagome para se importar com isso agora. Ela permanecia estática na cadeira, mesmo depois de Kouga ter ido embora. Então, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da mesa, colocando as mãos nos ombros da jovem mãe.

- Kagome, você está bem? – apesar da preocupação, Sesshoumaru continuava inexpressivo.

- Não! – ela respondeu, com as lágrimas vertendo copiosamente pelo seu rosto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rin andava apressada pelas ruas que a levariam ao seu restaurante preferido. Estava atrasada, pois tinha marcado um almoço com sua amiga Ayame, que estivera em um congresso muitíssimo importante durante as últimas semanas.

Havia se passado algum tempo desde a última vez que as duas tiveram um encontro de amigas. Ayame era juíza de direito e vivia apenas para a carreira profissional. Como Rin a considerava uma grande amiga, já que a conhecia desde o colegial, a convidara para ser sua dama de honra no casamento com Sesshoumaru, porém Ayame não pode comparecer e Kagome a substituiu nessa tarefa. Quando Rin perguntou o motivo que a faria perder seu casamento, Ayame disse que teria que participar do congresso, do qual acabara de regressar. E, ao que parece, trazia boas notícias.

Quando finalmente chegou ao local combinado, Rin ficou a procurar sua amiga entre as mesas, até que avistou a já conhecida cabeleira ruiva. Caminhou em direção a mesa onde Ayame se encontrava.

- Eu nem posso acreditar que você finalmente decidiu abrir um espaço em sua agenda para me compensar pelo furo no meu casamento! – Rin bradou, assustando a ruiva, que parecia imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Oh, Rin! Eu sei que nunca vou conseguir te compensar por ter faltado ao seu casamento! – Ayame levantou-se de sua cadeira e abraçou longamente a amiga – Mas tenho certeza de que você vai se alegrar muito com as notícias que trouxe para você!

Rin sentou-se na cadeira em frente à ruiva, com um ar de curiosidade tomando-lhe a expressão.

- Hummm, pra você estar tão contente assim, deve ser algo relacionado a trabalho. Acertei?

- Não. Ao contrário. Mas, antes de falar sobre mim, quero que me conte todos os detalhes do casamento. – Ayame tinha um enorme sorriso em seus lábios.

Rin estava muito curiosa sobre essas "notícias" que sua amiga iria lhe dar, mas resolveu fazer o que lhe era pedido e, enquanto escolhiam suas refeições e esperavam a chegada de seus pedidos, contou-lhe sobre a cerimônia e a festa de casamento e também sobre sua lua-de-mel.

Enquanto saboreavam a sobremesa, Rin terminou seu relato, (**N/A:** como eu baseei a Rin e sua capacidade de falar sem parar em mim mesma, imaginei que ela deveria levar muito tempo para contar sobre o casamento, já que eu não sou muito boa para fazer resumos, como percebe-se pelo tamanho desta nota. XD) dando à sua amiga a oportunidade de descansar um pouco seus ouvidos.

- E então, - Rin questionou – que "notícias" são essas que você tem pra mim?

Ayame terminou de saborear a colherada do mouse de chocolate que pedira de sobremesa antes de responder a pergunta da amiga.

- Eu conheci o homem mais maravilhoso da face da Terra! – ela disse, empolgada com as próprias palavras.

- Eu sei disso. Afinal, já te apresentei para o Sesshy faz tempo! – Rin disse, antes de colocar uma generosa porção de sorvete na boca.

A ruiva quase caiu da cadeira com o comentário da amiga, e olhou-a com cara de "você não entendeu!".

Rin a olhava sem entender o que significava aquela expressão, até que percebeu sobre o que a amiga falava, quase se engasgando com sua sobremesa.

- ESPERA AÍ, QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ CONHECEU UM CARA E ESTÁ SAINDO COM ELE? – ela perguntou ao recuperar-se do engasgo.

Ayame imediatamente corou, ao perceber que todos os presentes no estabelecimento ouviram o grito de Rin.

- É. – a juíza respondeu, timidamente.

- Tudo bem, - Rin largou a colher que estivera segurando e inclinou-se por sobre a mesa, estreitando o olhar – quem é você e o que você fez com a minha amiga!

- Rin! – Ayame a repreendeu, rindo da brincadeira da outra.

- Meu Deus, Ayame, esta é uma ótima notícia! – Rin voltou a sua posição inicial, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

A morena estava muito feliz pela amiga. Ayame era viciada em trabalho e nunca dera muita atenção para os homens. Ela sempre achou melhor se preocupar com a carreira, mas no fundo, sempre foi muito solitária. A notícia de que ela estava saindo com alguém poderia, no mínimo, ser considerada um milagre.

- Me conte tudo. Não me esconda nada! – Rin pediu, voltando a saborear seu sorvete, enquanto esperava pelo relato da amiga.

**CONTINUA...**

**Deixa só eu me esconder das pedras que devem estar sendo lançadas contra mim...**

**Pronto! Agora que eu já estou protegida por este enorme paredão, posso falar com v6!**

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa msmo pelo atraso!**

**Na verdade, eu nem ia postar hoje. Este cap era pra ser bem maior, ms qdo eu vi q hoje essa humilde ficzinha completa um aninho no ar, resolvi postar o q já tinha escrito, só pra dar um pqno presentinho p v6!**

**Bom, mto obrigada a todas as q me mandaram reviews e, se alguém não recebeu a resposta, pode me mandar uma carta bomba. .**

**O próx cap vai demorar um pouco, ms espero q o pouco q escrevi neste cap possa aplacar um pouco da ira de v6 contra mim!**

**Kissus,**

**Pyta-chan .**


	12. RESPOSTA

Caras leitoras,

Peço desculpas por vir ao site, e não postar um capítulo, mas o que acontece é que recebi uma review de uma outra leitora chamada UnknowPerson, que dizia o seguinte:

_Peço imensas desculpas pelo que vou dizer, mas vou não pode fazer isto. Ou seja, transcrever a história de alguém. Nem sequer citando que não é sua e sim dessa pessoa. Está nas regras do site. Plagio é proibido._

O que você pode fazer e pegar na ideia do livro e imaginar como será se fosse você a autora.

Terá que apagar esta história ou então serei obrigada a reportar você aos administradores.

Lamento imenso. Mas como eu escritora, e com árduo que sei que é escrever, não posso permitir que outra pessoa faça o que você esta fazendo. De forma alguma.

Portanto, aqui estou eu, Patricia Kelly Saldanha Cavalcanti de Araújo, postando a resposta que enviei para ela, para que todos possam ver:

_Cara Pessoa desconhecida,_

_Acho que um mal entendido aconteceu aqui. Você me mandou um review para me chamar de plagiadora, ameaçando me reportar aos administradores como se eu estivesse querendo fazer da história Coração de Guerreiro uma criação minha._

_Acho que você tem um pequeno problema de visão, ou de falta de atenção, pois no início de cada capítulo desta estória (QUE NÃO ME PERTENCE!) existem as seguintes palavras:_

_**Coração de Guerreiro**_

_**Sharon Schulze**_

_**Título original: To Tame a Warrior's Heart**_

_**Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!!!**_

_Caso não tenha ficado claro o suficiente, eu posso interpretar para você:_

_isso significa que a autora da estória é __**Sharon Schulze**__, seu título original é __**To Tame a Warrior's Heart**__ e foi publicada no Brasil com o título __**Coração de Guerreiro**__._

_Este é um romance que eu li na minha adolescência e que me encantou muito por sua profundidade. Jamais, eu disse, jamais minha consciência permitiria que eu me utilizasse da obra de outra pessoa para engrandecer meu nome. Eu não preciso disso. Não tenho carência por atenção._

_Adoro escrever, tenho algumas fics postadas nesse site. Algumas foram bem aceitas, outras não. Mas o prazer de escrever me faz continuar, mesmo com os atrasos._

_Me perdoe pela falta de educação, mas me irrita você dizer que sabe como é árduo escrever e não presta a devida atenção aos pequenos detalhes._

_Se não gosta das minhas fics, não leia! Mas, por favor, não levante falso a respeito do meu caráter, pois você nem mesmo me conhece!_

_Digo e repito sem vergonha nenhuma, a história de __**Coração de Guerreiro NÃO ME PERTENCE**__, e eu nunca escondi isso de ninguém!_

_Caso tenha feito isso como um passa tempo, sinceramente, espero que você arranje uma vida social em que possa se distrair fazendo outras coisas que não difamar pessoas que não tem nada a ver com você!_

_Sem mais,_

_Pyta-chan_

_P.S.: caso tenha alguma dúvida sobre meu caráter, pode entrar em contato comigo e teremos outra conversa. Meu endereço eletrônico está no me profile._

Quero pedir imensas desculpas ao restante de vocês, que foram obrigadas a ler isto, mas eu não aceitem que levantem falso a meu respeito sem um bom motivo. Nunca fiz isso com ninguém, e não acho correto que façam comigo.

O Fic vai continuar e eu vou continuar dizendo que a estória não é minha, mas tenho prazer em dividi-la com vocês!

Até a próxima, onde espero postar coisas alegres, e não uma resposta a um review caluniador.

Pyta-chan ^.^


End file.
